With fire and blood
by FBSchin
Summary: The story of the first xiaolin dragon of fire. Born into this world under the malice of her father, The Shogun no Zetsubo. She had lived her life as nothing more than a blade under her father's rules. But that all Changes when Grand Master Dashi knocks at the palace door. - Oc x Chase young ; Warning, graphic depictions on gore and violence, nsfw content major character death!
1. The first dance

So pretty much my problem is that I don't ship anyone with Chase in the show, so I made up a character for it.

The first chapter is a prelude, the next one hops into the story.

* * *

When I think back, to the beginning. All I remember is the colour grey.

My father, after losing his precious wife, lost himself in a pit of despair. His wife, my mother, was taken by tuberculosis, like many others like her. Her body withered and withered until nothing was left. I remember, I was young. No more than four years of age, when she parted from this world.

The sound that escaped the man's lungs was sickening. I recall feeling ill from it. My father had stuck his blade into the sternum of the man's chest.

He wailed in agony. My skin crawled as my Father, The Shogun no Zetsubou, twisted the blade in his chest. The man attempted to pull it out. His hands bled as the blade cut into his palms.

He shouted, blood gurgling in the back of his throat, as his own mortality bled through the wounds of his abdomen.

"Someone, help me!"

I don't recall why, but I think that's the day. The colours left my world.

I trained, everyday, tirelessly. Alongside my brothers. My father, he had since lost his kind and gentle ways. When he would beat us down till his knuckles bled. I'd be too afraid of him, to even look him in his eyes. I wonder if they still had light reflecting in them. Like they did when i was younger.

My father's cruelty and malice, toned my body. I became strong, stronger than my brothers. Who had turned to stone and faded to ash with time. Only I was left, my father's only surviving apprentice.

My body, once a garden of red flowers, now steel.

All the will of a normal person had been stolen from me. All that was left was a soldier, a perfect creation of power and submission. I only followed my father's will.

I became his blade. He had me swear my eternal loyalty to him, that I would only exist to serve him. For as long as he lived.

* * *

"Come here, Musume." Her father's curled his fingers towards her. She was outside the shoji door, one knee bent on the ground, in respect and attendant to her father summoning her.

The wood felt dry, like it could splinter just from my touch.

With a gently stride she slid it open.

"Father, you have summoned me?" I had asked, my eyes looking down at the floor. It was dark, the moon had risen in a clear, cloudless night. Only the silver poured into the black room. Colours strobed and robbed of vibrance.

"Yes yes, come, enter." He ordered me, his voice had grown older, cracked with age. When he spoke, it was light and airy. Like small tiny holes had been pierced into his lungs.

I rose, my tabi socks slid on the wooden floors, sliding the door shut behind me I then strided across the floor. My feet making no sound.

I stood before my father. And bowed deeply.

"Rise your head." I straightened my back at his command. He was hard to see in the dark. His features cut out by the moonlight, also hidden from the deep contrast of blacks and greys.

He had grown older, his body seemed hidden in the obsidian of his black kimonos, the many layers cut in slits, deep embroiders of perfectly fashioned patterns. A brilliant display of his power.

The room, made of wooden planes. Aged and sad looking. I no longer remember what that room had been for. But now only to mats on the floor. The walls layered with mantled Katanas. Behind my father. A portrait. Too hard to make out in the dark.

"Please sit. There are many things I wish to discuss." His words slithered out from the back of his tongue.

I sat on the mat in front of him. About 5 feet or so between us.

"I read the report, you crushed the enemies army almost single handedly." He flattered me, a ting of pride in his tone. Not for me, it is not about what _I_ did. It is about what he created. He created me the way I am. My accomplishments were his.

"Yes father." I breathed out, little emotion in my voice. I had taken a habit to speaking very little. And when I did it was always monotone and dry. I hated speaking, because I hated thinking.

My father said destroy the enemy. And that is all I was good at, all that mattered. I never thought about it, life meant nothing to me.

Nothing meant anything back then.

"You see I will be traveling soon. Far to the west." He began, my attention allerted at this. It is rare now days for my Father to leave far. If anythings he sends me, as his representative.

"Father." I spoke, light in slight shock, a rare emotion at the time.

"You will stay here. And guard my castle in my name." He finished. His hand raising to stroke his long straight mustache hairs. His hands, the skin looked so tight that his joints on each finger was balbus. His long jagged nails scraped a bit as he stroked.

"It will be done." I bowed while seated, my hands on the ground before him.

"I trust you will take good care of my palace. After all you are my greatest warrior."

He dismissed me after that. Slowly I returned to my room, The open path of the palace, like a wooden dock between each small wooden home. Regal with high arched roofs. During this time Japan was still rather young.

My father was made a Shogun during a great war, by the reigning emperor. He used his mystical dark powers to quickly control the countryside, betraying the emperor's trust and killing him. With him gone my father took hold, in a strangling grip, destroying anything that stood to oppose him.

As I walked on the old dried boards with gentle steps, I looked out over the rim of the railings. The once garden reminded me of a simpler time. Many years ago, when I would not have been older than four years of age. I used to play underneath the Sakura tree, with my brothers. But as the moon pulled free from the clouds, like a searchlight it glew. The once proud standing lush tree, in shining pinks. Now dead, grey and dry. Not a leaf as grown, let alone a cherry blossom bloom since my mothers death.

Less than a week, my Father had departed. He possessed many otherworldly powers, a stand at his uncompaired might in this world. His eyes would glow red, and skin would pull back till it tore. And a beast would pull through the shreds of the man, bursting out of his husk like a geyser. A dragon.

Long and scaley. Dark black scales across his long body. Sharp snap tiger jaws, with razor sharp fangs. Deep piercing eyes, that struck fear into the heart of anything that looked into them. Long red hooked horns protruded from its forehead.

Without wings He flew into the sky. He let out a bellowing roar, shaking the ground. It didn't take long till it was like a slithering snake far into the distance of the grey sky.

My father had left to meet with a witch. Wu-Ya, he told me its name was. He did not speak of his intentions, or why he had decided to leave. But I did not ask. I already had my orders.

Two days flew by. I had been mostly meditating. When the sounds of chanting caught my attention. Men seemed to have gathered. I could hear the sound of fire, it crackled and snapped in the distance.

The sounds of the men grew louder and louder, till it was outside the large castle gates. The words of my father, to take care of his palace echoed in my mind. Dead panned face I gathered myself and walked to the gate.

At least six hundred men had gathered outside of it. The sun had been setting behind them. All of them, poor men. Barely any armour. I didn't notice anyone who could be a samurai, or any sort of warrior. I searched my eyes and noticed no banners or flags. Just rundown looking men. Pitchforks and axes in hand. Some held torches and others just had their fists.

They were all yelling, I didn't really listen to what they could be saying, I didn't really care. The men undoubtedly angry, and hostile. One man had stepped forward. I wondered if he had been their leader, as the mob seemed to hush.

"Are you the Shogun?" He spat, his voice rattled with age and grit. He was older, late thirties, his black hair pulled into a messy ponytail.

I didn't know if I should answer him or not, so I pulled out my star from my pocket. A small golden, five pointed star, with a red stone in the center. And gave it a flip in the air with a click of my thumb.

Heads, I will answer his question. Tails I will kill him.

It shot high into the air with a simple flick of my thumb. Flipping multiple times, reflecting the setting sun off the gem in the center. The crowned was quiet as they watched it rise and fall. I caught it with ease and slapped it on the back of my hand.

The red stone faced me, so heads it was decided.

"I am not the Shogun." I said flatly, not even sure if he could hear me with my quiet tone. He seemed to shutter. His axe gripped tightly in his large worn fists.

He pointed at me, hand shaking like a leaf.

"Then who the fuck are you?" He roared at me. Some spit falling out of his gaping mouth.

I flipped the star again. He seemed to no longer care for my antics as he marched forward. His dirty bare feet booming almost as the mob began to stir with rage again. As he closed the gap between us I caught the star.

He pulled me by my robes collar towards him. I didn't pay any attention to him as I revealed the star.

No stone, so tails it was.

I didn't think as I looked into his eyes. They are bloodshot and raging, sweat poured down his forehead, his face prickle with beard stubble.

I place the star to his chest.

"Star, Hanabi." I spoke. The star lit up and crackled for a moment, the red jewel glowed as it grew warm.

He looked down as a piercing fire blast ripped clean through his chest. His robe burned in hot cinders as agony took him hold. He was still holding my robe. I could smell his flesh burn. The men behind him began to scramble in panic as they screamed.

I kept eye contact with him. He turned to me surprisingly. He was still alive?

He was crying, his face full of anger as his eyes, nose and mouth began to bleed.

He puked blood all over my chest as his eyes rolled back and he collapsed. I didn't say anything. Or think anything.

I just turned to the crowd.

"Star Hanabi."

* * *

Two months had passed since that day. My father had not returned. To pass the time I trained and read. I didn't think about my father's absence, I would not say I was glad he was gone. I did not know what being glad was back then. I just recognized he was not here. And I only had his last order, to protect the castle.

So I did.

Until one day. I heard a bird singing. My throat tighten at the sound of it. It was almost frightening. There has not been any living creature here since my mother was alive.

My mouth felt dry. My fingers tingled a bit. I shot up and rushed out the door. The air was dry and stale from the long 10 year summer my father had created.

I could hear it again, a fluttering tweet of a small bird. I swallowed roughly. I had to find it. The desire was so overwhelming it was primal.

I ran to the song. I didn't care if my force would frighten it away. I followed the sound till I reached the front gates of the palace.

I paused in front of it. The large white thick stone, before me. The singing bird surely behind it. My hands felt almost sweaty, I licked my lip as i brought my hand to it. When my senses snapped. I bounced back putting distance between me and the gate. My senses feeling alive for the first time in years.

Three large knocks boomed on the door. I did not move at first. Silent I tried to sense what could be behind it. Like a cat my skin prickled as stood on edge. I held my breath.

I didn't sense anyone? Impossible. Who ever is behind it is concealing their presence.

"Hello! Anybody home?" A voice called out, young with an almost humorous tone.

I exhaled. I didn't bring my blade with me. I grit my teeth down.

My father's orders echoed in my head, I will protect the castle.

I opened the gate, hesitantly with my guard high.

Before stood a tall man, his skin with a yellow undertone. He was wearing a monks robe, white and black, with a tied button up style oriental robe. His hands where behind his back, His face obscured by a bamboo hat.

"Why hello there, you must be the Shogun's daughter?" He chuckled a bit, his voice felt inviting. I swallowed, I took a stance, ready to kill this man.

"Easy!" he laughed his hands gesturing me to calm down, like he was pushing at the air between us.

I exhaled, smoke from the fire within me escaping my lips as I balanced the chi flow within my body.

I focused on every nerve of his body as he moved, removing his hat. He had a rather large roundish noes. His eyes calm and almost cheerful, he was bald, but it seemed he shaved his head, and it was not an affliction of sorts.

"Listen, I'm just here to talk to your father. My name is Dashi." he smiled.


	2. The second dance

So this chapter is long, this is the prelude continued, the first three chapters will be the trilogy to set the background of the character. If future you is reading this Chase doesnt come around till the planned chapter 4.

* * *

My, my father? I stuttered on my own thoughts. My heart was racing, my body told me to be hyper aware of this man. My instincts rolled all over my body.

But then, like a small pearl of water dripping into a pond, tranquility washed over me.

There atop the mans strong rounded shouldered, was a small sparrow. It was tweeting blissfully, without a care in the world.

He took a step towards me. In reaction I took a wide stepped stance, preparing to fight.

"Who are you!" I asked him. Why did I ask? I should have flipped my star. No, I should just kill him.

I panted out, where is my star? I was panicking, why? Just over one man? Who is this person, why do I feel so fearful?

"I just said, My name is Dashi." He chuckled a bit, it was like being before a plant, I felt no hostility from him. No fighting will, no malice. Like the opposite of my father. Is that why I feel so frightened? The thing before me should not be there, but it is.

"Listen kid, I just wanna talk to the Shogun, is he around?" He asked, he seemed more cautious. Not because he was frightened by me. I couldn't sense his heart rate increase, he wasn't sweating, nor shaking. Was he trying not to _frighten_ me?

I swallowed, standing up out of stance. I blinked at him and pressed my lips into a tight line. I took out my star, holding it into the palm of my hand. Licking my bottom lip, it feeling unbearably dry. Heads, I will kill him. Tails. I will tell him my father is not here.

I shuddered, calming myself. Till my heart was steady, I closed my eyes as I exhaled a soothing breath.

_Flick_.

It twirled up, like a shining sun in the air. I caught it, and like so many times before I slapped it on the back of my hand. It was tails.

"My father, is not here." I breathed out. I felt almost relieved. Maybe now he will leave.

The mans face scrunched a bit, like he had something in his tooth. He lifted his hand and scratched is smooth head.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" He asked with a slouch.

I had already answered him? Why must he have more questions? What do Ido? Should I flip my star again? I don't know when my father will return.

I was sweating.

I reluctantly flipped it again.

Dashi must have been bewildered by me. From high alert, to flipping a small golden star in the air before, answering the simplest of questions.

Again, it landed on tails.

"I do not know. My father has been gone for a long time now." I said again, my face falling with my tone. I wanted this odd man to leave. I did not feel like talking anymore.

"Ah well. So you're his daughter huh, what's your name?" He said with a cheerful smile, as he squinted his eyes shut. The bird now fluttering up to rest on his head.

"Huh?" I shuddered out. Why does he care who I am?! Leave, leave!

Dashi had closed some more distance, my feet felt like they were stuck in a deep mud. I did not move. The sun was high and the heat smothered down around us, the dead bodies, now just charcoaled bones littered the earth.

I breathed out through my nostrils. The star, I have to flip the star, quickly.

I hurled it. It spun and spun, with each step he took. I reached to catch it.

Tails, to my shocked horror. Tails three times in a row? How?

"I-" I shuddered. He was now before me. He was tall, His bald head blocking out the sun, making it shine like a strobing star. The bird fluttered around, landing on the earth beside me.

"So, what is your name?" He smiled.

"I, do not have a name. I am only daughter, only musume." I tried not to stutter, I felt hot. My skin felt unbearable to be under. Anxious almost, something I had not been in years. I haven't been anything in years. Why now? Why does this plant like man have such an overwhelming presence?

"What?!" He yelled out in displeasure, making me jolt back, almost falling over.

"How old are you, to not have a name?"

I shook as I reached my star. But as I flicked it he snatched it out of the air.

"Wow, where did you get this?" He asked his tone a little higher.

But my brain was in shock. I didn't know what to do. Without the star how could I answer him? How would I know what to do? My father isn't here to give me orders. Without orders what will I do?

I was withering, my body was soaked now in sweat. Shaking like a dried little leaf in a strong gust.

Dashi's eyes seemed to narrow into me, and then back to the star.

"This isn't a toy ya' know?" He began, rolling the star between each knuckle like some sort of magic trick.

"This is the Star Hanabi. A magical Shen Gong wu; a tool of the gods." He put matter of fact like. "Not a coin you flip." Was he scolding me back then? I was well aware of what it was. My father had given it to me as a reward when i took my first life. I had used to to enhance the powers of fire I possessed.

I was now panting slightly again.

"I know what it is." I spoke, swallowing roughly. "I need it." I tried to move but my body refused.

Dashi just looked down at me, the bird still peacefully tweeting without a care in the world.

"Why's that?" He asked, spinning the star on one finger like it was a small ball.

"I- I, whenever. When I do not know what to do, I flip it. Yes or no, I let it decide." I shuttered out, gripping my hands together, feeling how slick they had become.

"Oh!" the tall monk laughed, he patted my back, making my eyes widen as I stared in disbelief. When was the last time someone had touched me?

"Tell you what, lets flip it!" He smiled, he flipped it high, so high I wondered if it was in the clouds.

"Now, if its heads. I'll leave, If it's tails. You have to follow your own will, follow the voice of your heart."

Everything was at a halt. I didn't think, I could only look at him. Unmoving, not breathing. The sound of the whooshing star faded back into mind, growing louder and louder. Until, he reached up, not looking away from me. Grabbing it from the air, he slapped it on the back of his palm.

"Oh would you look at that. Tails!" He smiled as he laughed.

"That's great! Isn't it?" He was beaming like a sunflower as he patted my shoulder. The force making me fall to my knees. I let out the breath I had been holding in, it came out as I almost vomited.

Sweat poured all over me. I don't understand? I have to do what the star decided. How could it be tails four times in a row? Did he use some sort of trick? I didn't see him do anything odd?

Dashi must have been watching me melt for a while. I wonder what he thought about me back then. A crumpled young girl, without a name. surrounded by the charcoaled bodies of hundreds of fallen men.

Admistst my hyperventilating. He pulled me up by my arm. Shakenly I stood up. My knees buckled from the weight of my own fragil being.

"Come on now, stand up." He chuckled at me, like a carefree gaint. I could only stare up at him. My eyes burned. I noticed the blue sky behind him, and for a second I felt lost.

It's been so long since i noticed the colour of the sky. How did he do this, what kind of magic did he use on me?

"So, you have no idea where your father is?" He asked me, I swallowed as I nodded hesitantly at him.

"Well that's a shame, I wanted to meet with him." he said with his hand on his chin, like he was thinking of something.

I tried to straighten my back. What should I say? If only I had my star. But he took it, should I take it back? I don't know what to do.

I had already lost the battle that day. He single handedly defeated me in the most simplest of ways.

Dashi had walked passed me into the castle, I tried to stop him but I didn't know what to say. I went to tackle him, but he simply ducked me out. My body was still trying to recover. I just kind of laid there on the ground. The dirt felt gritty against my cheeks.

Dammit, I cursed him. Why did you have to come here? Why did you take my star? If I was able to flip it things would have worked out!

"Dang this place looks so." he dragged his head from side to side. "Desolated." I sat up on my hands.

No life was here, no grass grew, and no plants. All the trees had withered and died. The Once bright red irimoya style sloped roofs, now trained of colour, till they were a washed out muddy colour.

The deeply stained intricate architecture, now dried and brittle.

"I was here, 15 years ago. And it was a temple of life and beauty." He said, his eyes softer as he tilted his head up to look at the sky.

15 years ago, I wonder how old I would have been then? I didn't count the days anymore. Truth be told, I wasn't sure how old I was. I don't think i was a child, no but. I am surely not an adult. I know now I was around 17 then.

My long black ebony hair pooled around my shoulders, stray hairs obscured my vision as I got up. The long sleeves of my hiyori now dirtied with dry sand.

"Are you," I began, almost timid. "A friend of my fathers?" A stupid question. My father has no friends. Only pawns, he only has subjects.

"No." He put it flatley.

"Then you are not welcomed here." I frowned, remembering what I am. If he isn't my fathers friend. Then he is dangering the Castle. My father's orders.

The will to kill took over. I leaped at him this time with much more vigor and intensity.

"Palm of the beats!" he roared as he shot a flat palmed fist at me, In mid air I dodged. With a spiral spin, I sucked in a deep breath. The magic of fire within me pooling like a pit of lava deep in my belly.

"Breath of the fire dragon!" I bellowed at the monk, his eyes grew wide as a deep red fire bloomed in my neck, as I spewed hot molten flames out my mouth. In a cone blast fire shot, Engulfing the small area, Burning the grey walls behind him.

I looked as I planted my feet on the ground, there was no burning body. Where did he go? I Looked up, He was mid air, poised like a crane.

"Falling Monkey Strike." He shouted, pointing his sandaled foot towards me. I scowled, the fire within me turning my violet eyes a deep red.

I took a defensive stance, placing my feet roughly into the dirt below. I breathed in, just as he would have made contact with the top half of my body, I slid carefully to the side, bringing my arm up in a swooshing motion just under his extended leg. Arm hooked under his thigh, I slid him across.

"Repulse the monkey!" I shouted, letting the chi flow through my body I deflected his strike, neutralizing the energy.

He flew back, landing on his hands into a double backflip before falling perfectly back on his feet. I rose my leg preparing for another strike.

"Repulse the monkey eh? Nice move!" He smiled at me. I didn't return such a gesture. He seemed so relaxed, even though I am trying to take his life. What a carelessly carefree man.

"I've heard about you, you know." He began making me cross my eyebrows. "The Fire dragon of the East, I thought you were a master of jiu jitsu, and swordsmanship. But you're using kung-fu?." He chuckled taking a strained back posture, leg at the ready to pounce. I blocked each strike he made. He was fast, extremely fast, his physical strength matching that of my fathers.

I wont answer anything he asks. He's an anomaly, when I remove him I can return to normal.

It doesn't matter. He is just one more stone beneath my foot. How many hundreds of men have I killed? He's just one more isn't he?

I caught his fist and twisted it back, shifting my body to his left I attempted to to snap his arm bone, and shove it behind his back.

But like a slippery snake he slid his body to turn, smashing his elbow down on my hand. Slipping my grip he launched a charged kick into my abdomen, sending me flying, Impacking to the wall. It shattering like glass around me. The breath ripped from my body. How?

How did he move so quickly? Such force, When the moment comes to attract his I hesitated? Why? Why? Why? Why can't I kill him?!

I choked a bit, falling out of the wall into on my feet. My back slouched I spat out a bit of blood.

Anger seemed to flow through my veins like hot crimson.

"Now I know that's not all you got!" He laughed, with that same carefree smile. I hated it.

I fell almost forward, my back more aerodynamic I launched forward keeping my centre of gravity close to the earth. I was frustrated, my throat burned and I wanted to scream with frustration.

I watched him smile with ease, he simply sidestepped my strike. I gasped in disbelief, who?

His elbow crashed down into my spine.

"Crushing Bison."

It went black after that.

* * *

When I finally awoke it was night, I shot up from my futon in a painted gasp. There in front him sat the monk Dashi, he was in a meditative pose. He was unmoving, still as a statue, I sat up in silence. My kimono and hiyori had been removed, I only sat in my white yukata. I swallowed, my gulp probably audible as he split an eye to look at me. Again he smiled with a certain easy that made my chest tight.

"I see you've awoken." My brows crossed, I knew I took a harsh blow to my spine, but now it barely hurt.

"How long have I been out for?" I asked hesitantly, the moonlight glowing in the open doored room.

"Well lets see." He said leaning back his arms behind him kicking out his legs, making himself more comfortable.

"Like two days I suppose." He said rather planely.

"What!?" I shot up to my feet. Two days to recover? If my father found out he would kill me. To lose to this lazy looking monk? How could I be so weak?

"I see your father isn't back yet, you said he's been gone for two months now? That's a long time." Dashi said.

I gave a nod to him still feeling shaken.

"And you have no idea where he went?"

"Even if I did know, why the hell should I tell you?" I spat at him. A tense pause, he sat up a bit. His eyes laying flat and unfaltering on me. I clenched my fists down, ready to fight again.

"At first, I didn't think you could be the Dragon of the West. Your frame is so small. A shame such a pretty face is the child of a monster. Why did you hesitate when we fought? I know what you're capable of. Only one of us should have walked away."

I swallowed at his words, my face fell into distress.

"Did you want to fight me?" He asked me his words soaked with some sort of censerity? No it must have been pitty.

"I?" My brain began to meltdown, I wanted too, I know that I did. I wanted you to leave and never return. But I didn't ask the star.

I looked down at the ground. I didn't particularly want to fight him, i didn't want to really fight anyone. But i had to, i have to follow my father's orders. Every whim he has. I must follow, kill and kill. Turn every creation into ashes. That is the duty of the dragon.

"Nothing to say for yourself hah?" He asked me again.

Say for myself? I never really thought so far. No one's asked me so many questions before, it was overwhelming to say the least. I wanted to shut down, I want this man to leave.

"He." I choked. The monks brow arched. "He said, he was going west, to see someone named_ WuYa._" It was the first time I saw him become unsettled. His eyes widened and his lower lip curled into a frown. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Who is, Wuya."

"Ah," He sighed out loud. "She's a witch, a user of Heylin evil magic."

"Heylin?" I asked him quizzingly.

Again he huffed out. He sat more propper, legs crossed his face fell serious.

"Sit, lets talk."

* * *

If I think back, I heard crickets, chirping at the pale moonlight. I'd heard them before, while wondering on a mission for my father, but never within the palace walls. Why had they returned now?

"I'm going to be more forward with you now. You are deeply laden with sin, that much is true. It doesn't matter if you're a child. I don't even want to think of all those you've killed while following your father's will."

I didn't waver at his words, I tried to be like a stone, matching his plant like aura in my own way.

"I want to enlist your help-." he began.

"I will stop you right there." I cut him off. "I swore my loyalty to my father." He grew flat and repressed a snarl. "You don't have to serve him. Tell me what does your heart want?" He asked tenderly.

My heart?

"It wants to beat?" I didn't understand the question. My heart within my chest? Organs do not want things?

"No." He sighed. He rose to one knee, and held his hand towards me. Inside is outstretched palm. The Star Hanabi, glowing in the moonlight. I never noticed how red the jewel in the center was. It glew with a kaleidoscope of embers.

"Huh?" I whispered, not sure what he was saying.

"When you look at this Wu, what does your heart say?" He asked tenderly.

My heart again? It doesn't speak. I looked away from him back at the star.

"Who, are you?" I breathed out. Feeling my chest tighten. I had to know, not his name but who he really was. He certainly isn't some ordinary monk. To have the gull to waltz in this castle demanding to see my father is certain suicide.

But it's not just that. How is it he has made my chest feel like its overflowing with emotions, that I can't even remember having.

He must have cast some sort of spell when he flipped the star. When it landed on tails I became cursed. That much was certain to me.

"I've come to stop your father's 10 year rain of ashes." His tone much stronger, his words sent a sharp tinge through me. He brought the star back to himself, fiddling with in between his fingers.

"My father will kill you." I said with certainty.

"Your father is nothing." He put it flatley. I felt insulted by his curt words. My father is the dragon of darkness, he poisons the sky with black flames. He chokes the air out your lungs just with the pressure of his being. He is unbeatable.

I started to laugh, shaking my head side to side.

"I've never heard such foolishness." My lip quivered for a second, I turned back to look him in the eyes this time. It seemed rather bright for nighttime. The moon has never glew so brightly. He had this serious looking face, but yet I didn't feel threatened by him. "Why is that?" He asked me.

"You're much stronger than your father." He told me. I am nothing compared to my father.

"I couldn't beat you, how could I beat my father? He is unbeatable." I told him with a bit of bite.

"You could beat me if you really wanted to, it's that you didn't want to. If you actually wanted to kill me. You would have come at me the moment you woke up, but you didn't. Now you are here listening to some monk whom you do not know, in the palace you were ordered to keep safe."

With that I launched at him. I pinned his arms above his head, my eyes were burning with so much fire a dull red reflected on his skin. I could feel my face coil with an intense anger.

I began to pant, the rage in me building threatening to erupt.

"Look at you, what are you like 18?" he asked, his face rather plain. I could feel his heart, fluttering softly. He wasn't afraid. Calm like a gentle river.

I just grit my teeth at him, hell if I should know how old I am!

"Such a pretty girl, it's such a shame you were born to darkness."

With a quick motion he slid out his hand, like a lighting bolt he pinned my arms bind my back, pulling my forearms back making my spine arch up. He sat up, me still sitting on his lap.

"Again, still not going for the kill." He laughed a bit. I was angry, I felt humiliated. Why can't I kill this guy?

"I'm gonna ask you questions, yes or no ones. You just answer them." He smiled cheekily.

I swallowed turning my face from him. I could headbut him? Break his nose, slip through his grasp, and strangle the life out of him.

"Do you love your father?" I turned to him in disbelief, what kind of question is that?

"My father is-" He yanked my arms down popping my shoulder joints making me wince.

"Yes or no." He said flatly.

"Yes." I breathed.

"Liar. Be honest with me. He's not even here." He toyed with me.

"Then you already know the answer." I spat. Pulling myself to fall backwards, I kicked up throwing my thighs around his neck, attempting to twist and snap it. Trying to stop his barrage stupid questions.

He dropped an arm, slamming my hips down, my legs falling to the side of his hip.

"Stop being difficult, the fate of the world is at stake here!" He shouted at me. Pinning my arm above my head. I started to flail in defiance. I sucked in a breath, boiling the fire in my belly. When he dropped a pounding fist into my gut, making me let out a belt of smoke from my lungs.

I began to cough a spot of blood.

"Bastard!" I growled with a shocked wheeze.

* * *

Him and I were at a standstill for a while, arguing back and forth. I didn't get what he was playing at. We had eventually kicked our way outside. My robe hanging openly in the wind. Bandages blocking my bare chest from view.

"I know there's a heart in there kid! You just have to see it!" He shouted launching at me.

I know I have a heart, if I place my hand on my chest I can feel it beating. Why does this man want my help. I would never betray my father, not to mention for the _greater good_. A pipe fantasy, my father cannot be stopped, he should just accept this and leave.

He launched forward nonetheless, grabbing my long black hair pulling it back.

"Crystal Glasses!" He shouted, A bright light engulfed my eyes. A pattern of colours, mazes of images, in a crystal of shimmering stars.

It was showing me something. The sky was black and purple, like acid swirling at midnight. I could hear people screaming in the distance. A thunderous boom alerting my attention behind me. The ground had cracked in a long tear. The smell of sulphur filled the air as a deep haze poured out from the black charcoaled earth.

There ahead, was me? I was wearing a long red kimono, the sleeves seemed to be onfire, my hair was whipping violently in the wind. I watched myself, I was walking towards where i was standing. I started to feel like I was suffocating. And then my vision shifted to the side. There the older me was, standing before my father. He was older. His once striking black hair now filled with streaks of white. His many layers of fine silken robes, now dusted and torn. His eyes like canyons, filled with long drawn age.

Impact. His fist broke into my chest. I watched myself spit blood over his face, the look in my eyes of horror. Then he ripped me open. Breaking me as he tore into his dragon form, swallowing me in a bloody carnage. I watched him swallow my corps as his black eyes rolled back into his skull.

"Finally, the seal is complete! Now I will never age again! **I WILL LIVE FOR ETERNITY!**" HE roared, the wind became so violent it wisped me away. I fell back, into blackness. I screamed out, horrified at what I just saw.

Light burst into my eyes, I was sweating and panting. Dashi had removed the glasses from my face. For the first time, since I can ever remember. A single tear streaked down from my violet orbs, it burned like as it ran down my face.

I felt violently ill. To see myself being eaten by own father. I could hear my own bones crunching in his jaws.

"Now you see, why i really came." Dashi stood above me, his face stern. But then, it settled into a half cocked smile. He reached his hand down to me, gently I took it in mine. With a quick slip of his arm I was jumped brought to my own two feet. Wide eyes I started at the earth.

Truth be told I didn't know how to feel. To put things flatley, I have never thought of my own life, let alone my own death. Not that I thought I was some sort of God. I could die. But I guess it didn't matter to me if I lived or not. Burying all emotions so deep down to survive that I had lost the will to change.

"Please, understand that you must be the one to stop your father." He tried to assure me. But I turned away from him. My chest was pounding, like small punctures littered my lungs, deflating any breath U tried to take.

"You, should leave. If my father returns, he will not spare you." I breathed out, a hot tear streaking down my cheek.

Dashi was stern at first, but then he simply turned and walked away without putting up a fight. I was almost shocked, turning sharply. I was sure he would protest, and speak more about the greater good of the world to me.

* * *

Dashi didn't return. The first man in years other than my father who I even held some form a conversation with. The first man I've ever lost to. My father also did not return. At night I would relive the vision I was shown by the mysterious Shen Gon Wu.

Each night id relive, watching myself, a future version of me. And with each night I would watch my own death. Over and over, i'd wake up in a cold sweat, launching forward deep in a panic. I covered my face with my hands and leaned forward, a shaky exhale left my lungs.

I fell backwards on to my single rounded pillow. My coal coloured hair fluttering back with me. "Now I will live for eternity." I quoted my father's words from dream. What does that mean. I closed my eyes, thinking about what that could possible symbolize. Dashi said it showed the future, those weird glasses, with crystals for eyes. I sighed slightly, could I confront my father when he returns? Would he even answer me? Not likely, it would probably infuriate him to even ask anything. He is used to me being his perfect daughter. Nameless, without a will of my own. A soldier at his disposal.

"_Do you love your father?"_ Dashi's question chimed like a bell in my mind. I closed my eyes, I remembered being a child, so long ago it seemed. Back then I think I did _love_ him. He was so kind, he stood as tall as a tree, lifting me onto his shoulders. Whizzing around like a dragonfly, my arms out like wings I would laugh under that cherry blossom tree.

I rolled out of bed sluggishly, the night was still in deep. It was cloudy, the moon now a crescent barely illuminated the dirt below. With a single lanturn, I snapped my fingers, lighting the small candle in the center with a sizzle. With it infront of me, I walked like some sort of midnight guard of a castle.

The wood did not creek from my light and airy steps. I was walking towards what seemed to be my origin spot. The dead cherry tree. I did not know why, but something inside me wished to gaze at it.

And there it was standing tall, so I hopped over the dry wooden railing. Landing effortly on the dirt below. With a quiet huff, I wandered up too it.

The tree was tall and cryptic looking. All the branches spiked off into a tumbleweed web of dead branches. The wood once a deep brown, now bland and grey. In my brain I can remember the memory, overlapped in an opacity of better times.

I held my breath in a moment of silence for what used to be within these old dead walls.

"Masume." My eyes snapped open as I turned with a gasp. Before my wide eyes, was my father. He had returned without my notice!

I dropped to a knee immodestly, the lantern snuffing out in the sudden action.

"Father, you have returned." I spoke out, trying to sound what I think I used to. Stoic and calm, nothing like what I feel in my heart. How I was before the monk came.

"I see the castle is unharmed. Other than the charred bones outside. I trust it was a small trifle to you." He purred, his sickening voice sliding into my ears. As he spoke the dream ran circuits through my mind.

"It, was nothing worth mentioning father." I spoke, my eyes staring at his feet. Now dark the mood snuffed out by black clouds. "Rise, I have a new assignment for you Masume."

Masume, it means daughter. My father has never called me by another name, if he did I can no longer remember what is was.

My father led me to his private quarters. I could smell what smelled like stomach acid and blood emanating from him. He was walking heavier than I remember. I furrowed my brows as I studied him. _Something's changed_.

As we walked I took a small step back. Putting a minor distance between us. My father like a cat paused to turn. "What?" He hissed curtly, even the slightest change in me went noticed is his all seeing eyes.

I cleared my throat feeling uneasy. "You have been gone for a long time." I began.

"What were you worried?" He laughed mockingly. "Of course not, my father is unconquerable. I know there is nothing to fear." Words that did not waver as I spoke. Like the old me crawling back into my body.

"I know being gone for 4 months must have been lonely for you. But do not worry, soon you and I will be _closer_ than ever before." He turned away, his words choking me as I tried not to gag.

He is talking about eating me. I knew it for certain. That is my father's goal, this person Wuya he spoke of. He must have met with them in order to find this "eternity" he spoke of, somehow eating me is the final key. Instinctively I knew this somehow.

Is that was Dashi was leading too? What he is trying to tell me, that my fathers end goal is some kind of immortality, and my body is the key? But I have to remain calm. I forcibly breathed irregularly, even the beat of my heart. I continued to follow him, I would _never_ question him. So why would I now?

My father and I sat, alone in the dark room. I burned fire behind my eyes, they bloomed a dull red, allowing me to see better in the black of night.

"I will need you to take out someone in particular. A feat nothing to you." He began with a curl of his tongue. I did not speak, he was used to my compliant silence.

"A rather troublesome monk, you see the Witch Wuya is willing to help me with something, but wants something in return." He spoke, almost a whisper, his breathing rather raspy.

"You are to kill him, and return his head. Only then will she, well give me something in particular."

"Name them." I spoke out. The dream I had again replaying in my head, like I was putting his words to it.

"A monk, rather tall. Medium olive-golden skin toned. Dark brown eyes, bald-" My heart began to pound. "He is dressed in Chinese style clothing, a bamboo hat. He goes by the name. Dashi, the grandmaster."

My blood ran cold, like the fire in my body replace with liquid ice. I began to sweat. My father wants me to kill that man? How? How could this be possible, could I even kill him? That man easily overtook me, how?

"I trust you will have it done, leave immediately, do not return till you have his head." He flicked his hand at me dismissively.

I bowed deep on the ground. "With fire, and with blood, It will be done." With that I left his chambers rather quickly. My hastily paced steps turn into a desperate sprint back to my room. I slid the door shut in a panicked slam. Running my fingers through my black hair I began to pant as I thought.

Calm down and think. The dream, my father made it clear that eating me is the final part to his plan for immortality. So that means, that in order for that to have happened i would have had to **kill Dashi.**

I exhaled. I dropped my arms and looked at the ceiling. So Dashi came here to talk to my father? He must have not known that I was to kill him.

What if, Dashi did not know he was the key. What if somehow with those glasses he changed fate? The star what if he didn't take it from me. And I killed Dashi on the spot that day? Somehow, just maybe fate had changed?

What should I do? Find Dashi and kill him, following my father's orders? My father, did he raise me like this, all for the purpose of devouring me for immortality. I swallowed, did I care? Again the question on my mind. Do I even want to live?

I left that night to as my father's orders. A catalyst of feelings that i have never felt before flooded my body, like the damn had started to break.

I slid on my combat kimono, a short dressed, long sleeve, black with red snapdragons embroidered all over it, a black obi, with a red bow over it. Long white socks and tabi sandals. I wrapped my right arm in cloth like a strappy glove. And lastly, before I departed. I grabbed my Kantana off the wall, Its name Enbu no Hono. A dance of fire. Named by my mother, my father once told me that it belonged to her, when she would perform a kagura for the fire gods.

And I walked away, standing now outside the castle gates, they closed entirely behind me. The night was black, no stars glistened in the sky. The moon overcasted with deep swirling clouds. My father's return quickly smothering out all the life in the world. And eventually my own?

* * *

Next chapter will end the 3 part prelude and move on to the main story, this is pretty much a self indulgence fic so it's cool if no one sticks around.


	3. The last dance

This is the last chapter of the prelog, just the mc's background to the main story.

* * *

I had been wandering endlessly for days now, following the footsteps of that blasted monk. I could see his prints in the ashes outside the castle. Despite Dashi leaving 2 months ago. Since it never rained, and the thick walls of bones and corpses blocked any wind. It was only too easy to follow his trail for a short while.

I could track him only so far unfortunately. As soon as I left the hollowed countryside, where my fathers grasp was at its peak. I came too a farming countryside. People, extremely poor, had surprisingly made some kind of modest life there. The hills had been dug into trenches to allow a flooded stream of water to pass through, in between farming fields.

The sweet colour of spring came to mind, when did this happen? The blistering sun my father had created loomed an extreme heat over the lands, burning away any sort of vegetation. I was flabbergasted at the sight. Lush green, sweet periwinkle of flowers starting to bloom. Trees had budded with tiny florets of encapsulated baby leafs.

"How?" I gasped breathlessly. I descended down the small lush hill, it was rather muddy from a fresh rain. I could smell the earth, rich and heavy as I settled down. At the sum, a grey gravelled path cut through the swells of watered patches. I squatted down to feel the small smooth rocks beneath. I smelt the air again, I didn't recognize the scent of Dashi. I was losing his trail it seemed.

But I didn't feel frustrated surprisingly. The smell of flowers filled my breaths, this feeling. It was peaceful? I shook my head, stop thinking like this. I have to find that monk. My father is waiting...

My father.

* * *

I had been using this chase as a way to distract myself. Trying desperately not to think about the future I was shown. I had been trying to convince myself that it was a made up reality that monk had used in a way to fool me. A way to try and force me to betray my father. I will find him and I will sever his head from his neck. It does not matter what my father wants from this witch. It is my job, no. It is my _duty_ to serve him.

_I'm all that's left anyways._

The stones kicked under my foot as I walked along the path. This country side would soon burn once I sent my report to my father, there is no way he would allow such, beauty? No, such life to be near him.

My thoughts turned in my belly, why was I thinking so much? I should just quiet down, and follow his orders. Find the monk. That's all that matters

I wandered for a short while, keeping my head forward, I bypassed people, they were noticeably quiet. They didn't speak to me, I could feel their heart rates booming through the earth. Surly uncertain of me. I had a tendency to leave the people I passed uneasy. Without my star, I saw no point to ask it weather I should kill people or not. Without it, it's now just easier to keep walking.

Maybe I should ask people, if they have seen this monk? No, that's pointless. How would I even ask? It's just easier to keep walking, I have tracked people for my father before. This is just the same.

I followed the path, and could see a small village beneath the summit of the rolling green hills. I had been here years ago. The once dried savage streets, seemed a bit brighter, roofs of homes had been repaired. Heavy stones placed on top to stop the roofs from blowing away. Windows no longer broken, but with bamboo blinds hanging in front. I could hear the subtle chatter of townsfolk, the laugh of a child, and the songs of white wagtails.

I closed my eyes, and breathed in through my nose. Like the smell of freshly baked bread, I locked my senses on a familiar scent. That monk. I wasn't one hundred percent certain. But a lead is a lead. Making haste down the path, I entered the small village. No one seemed to really notice me. It's true it had been a long time since I passed through here. People had just sat on the ground slouched over with famine back then. It was grey and weary, the air had a foul sour smell.

Now people are laughing? I can hear the sounds of a gentle fire, people are cooking. The aroma of lavender and other simple flowers. I let out a gentle sigh. Truth be told, i've never seen such a thing. No I had. But I didn't take it in then, this is the first time since I was standing under the blooming sakura tree, that I had noticed the flourishing life around me.

Its like life has returned to this village. Just as I watched in non understanding awe. The flapping wings caught my eye. Like watching in slow motion, its wings beat as it flew in front of me. The batting wings of a sparrow.

I launched forward chasing it. Im sure of it! This was Dashi's sparrow from that day. Its black eyes glistened with the afternoon sun. It gracefully wavered in between the alleyways of wooden homes.

With pace I followed it, one hand on the hilt of my katana, ready for anything.

Suddenly the bird swooped upwards in a graceful arch. With power in my legs I leaped up on top of the roof. I let out a slight pant, I turned to see the tiny sparrow perched on the side arch of the roof to the farthest edge.

It tweeted, and cleaned its feathers. Hopping back and forth in a simple kindred manner. I swallowed, taking a creaking step on the roof over to it. I expected it to fly away, but it didn't. It just chirped and chirped, carefree, just like that monk. I was right before it, its brown crest rather precious upon inspection.

I crouched down in front of it, it still not flying away. I looked into its tiny black button eyes, the sun reflecting sweetly in them.

My attention snapped, I turned around sharply hand gripping at my katana. The sleeves of my kimono whipping around startling the small sparrow. His sent allerted me first. For it to take the time to waft up to me, he must have been there longer than I had noticed.

Dashi.

* * *

He was standing there, his finger up and poised, as the small sparrow fell on it like a perch.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here." He enthused. He was standing tall, one arm behind his back. His chest up and poised in posture. He was wearing a white bathrobe, the squares of his broad chest poking out the folds of the robes. Bare foot, and unarmed.

I gripped the hilt tight, it wheezed from the friction. I grit my teeth and dragged my back foot against the roof. Ready in position to pounce and dig my fangs into his neck.

"Wow, easy tiger!" he laughed a bit. Taking a small playful step back, his eyes closed in a cheerful manner.

I exhaled, hot hair escaping my lungs creating an instant mirage like haze outside my lips.

"My father has demanded your head." I gritted out.

"Well I need my head you see, so I don't think you can have it." He laughed again, before slipping out of sight. He must have moved faster than my eyes could process. Where did he run too? The sent, to the left. I launched as fast as my feet could take me, the roof below me exploding in a splintering hurl where my feet once stood.

I bounced from roof to roof, following his trail with decisive haste. He was close, I poured the chi to my leg, launching myself forward with vigorous intensity, slamming the back of my katanas hilt into the center of his spine. He fell and landing roughly on the dirt path below. He rolled over and groaned. His once white robe now dirty and muddy.

I unsheathed my blade. Its dark red metal glistening in the sun's blaze. The air around began to wave with the heat it expelled. The blade was a channel, a way to focus my powers of the fire dragon into one centered point.

"This is the end, Dashi." I taunted darkly, the sun at its highest peak in the sky, beating down making my vision obscure in the intense light.

"I didn't expect you to come after me to be honest. I figured the next time we met it would go a little differently." He said getting onto all fours, head facing the earth. His skull pointing at me, begging me to behead him, my palm quacking a bit. With him gone, I can go back to the way I was.

He chuckled, before bouncing backwards, quickly I lep to action, launching ahead, blade drawn in both hands readying for an arched strike.

But, just as I lept, he leaned back, I watched him reach into his sleeve, and pull out a small orb.

Another Shen Gon Wu? I quickly halted my step to reposition. But it was too late.

"Spear of Yun!" He cried out.

I was instantly imprisoned in a small clear orb. Violently I smashed my fist on the glass. I screamed out in frustration. Slamming my katana on the orb, over and over, and over again.

It didn't budge, or crack. I began to pant. Was I tired? Already? How, what is this thing?

I fell to a knee, huffing out in disbelief. What in the world is this thing? I flung my body into the side of it. It didn't budge or roll.

"You can't get out of this, as long as you're stuck in here, you're powerless." Dashi almost mockingly told me.

"Let, me out!" I snarled like a wolf, again slamming myself into the wall of the sphere.

"Nope you and I are gonna talk, without violence." he laughed rolling me away.

* * *

Looking rather unpolished after running like a rat on a wheel. I huffed out fixing my kimonos waist line..

"so here we are its seems." Dashi said pouring himself some tea. He had relocated us to a small bamboo hut outside the skirt of the village. It was plain and modest, a wheat stack for a roof, a small trail of stepping stones outside.

Sitting in the grass, he took a sip of his hot drink. He sighed out in pleasure.

"Im happy you found me, I was worried the next time we would meet would be less fortunate. But you did it!" He chuckled softly, as birds began to gather. Surrounding him like he was some sort of fairy tail princess.

He let a moment of silence pass, I was fuming in a mildly defeated lull.

"So," He began making snapping my eyes at him. "Are you here to accept the offer I made?" He asked, with a bird perched on his shoulder.

"I am here to kill you." I said menacingly.

"Tsk Tsk." he hushed. "Than i'm never letting you out of that birdcage, and then how will _we_ stop your father's rein?"

My eyes bugged out, i tilted my head to the side slightly. I have never heard such nonsense, did he not hear me? I am here to kill him.

"You think i'll fall prey to false prophecies? By some sort of magic trinket? Then you're sorely mistaken!" I hissed at him.

"Oh you mean the crystal glasses? That was no parlor trick. It shows the future. Your Future." He put it matter of factly. I tucked in defiance.

"Its true, I believe your father is trying to plunge this whole country into an eternal darkness. Ash's filling the sky so no sun peaks through. Sapping the life from the earth and its people."

I do not care. If that is my father's will then so be it.

"But I think he's getting weaker." Dashi stated, I tilted my face to look at him. I could feel my eyebrows sag down.

"His magic on this land is already weakening."

"So this wasn't you're doing?" I asked, my tone a light hush. Dashi's eyes seemed to narrow in on my slight distress.

"No, this isn't from me." He stated. Turning his back to me, his hands behind him. He tilted his bald head up to the sky.

"I know somewhere in that mind of yours, you are enjoying the spring. I can see it already." He turned a bit, looking towards the small village. My heart began to pound uncomfortably in my chest. So loud my ears started to throb.

"When I first met you, say what two months ago? You had this forlornness and desolated look in your eyes. Like light refused to reflect in them. Your skin was sickly pale, but now look at you." He poked at me with his words.

He then turned back around, a small twinkle in his eyes.

"Maybe it isn't the life of spring returning to this land, but life returning to you." His words strong, so strong my heart began to well up.

Me? How could I have done this? Nothings changed in me, i'm the same. Then to my almost horror he reached into his sleave of endless tricks, pulling out the Star Hanabi. I let out an audible gasp at the sight of it. Glowing like a morning star in the sunlight.

"Did you have to ask it to come here?"

"Foolish question, I am simply following my father's orders." I hissed out at him. My palms slick with sweat. The sight of the star alone made me remember every time I needed to flip it. Eat or do not eat. Kill or walk away. A shadow of who I was.

"I don't think that's true." He said. His brows lowered in focus. "You've already began to change, hesitating before a strike. Stopping to notice the flowers, admiring the pecking of a small bird."

I swallowed, I was gripping my fists so tightly the skin began to break and bleed. Had he been watching me this whole time?

"I'm gonna leave you in here for a day or two. Let you come to your senses a bit." He chuckled, my eyes popping forward as my upper lip snarled.

"Within the Sphere of Yun, you are powerless. Like a newborn baby, but don't worry. You can't die in here. It's like being in staysis. All the nasty haylin energy flowing through you will be sucked out. Then maybe you can hear me out a little better." He almost sung at me.

He took a firm step up to the glass, pressing his index finger, making his skinwirls present against it.

"I know there is good, in that little heart of yours." He grinned, a twink in those dark brown eyes.

I stood silent, almost horrified. My father, what would my father think if he saw this? He would certainly kill me. Wait, he's already going to-

No, I shook my head, turning away from Dashi, my eyes tried to prickle with morning due, but I forced any weakness back inside. This was horribly frustrating.

He's just trying to get in your head! There has to be a way out of this stupid ball, i'll find it, and kill him. And make my father happy.

Dashi had walked inside his hut, whistling an unknown tune to himself. And allowed me to sit, alone in the sphere. He was gone for a short while. Annoyed I inspected the sphere more, there must certainly be a weak point somewhere in here.

* * *

I unsheathed Enbo no Hono, with a long slick drag. The walls encasing it to the tip. I took a stance, as far as the dome would let me. Inhale, and exhale. I pierced my blade into the wall. I then reaped what I soed, as thousands of tiny like needles felt like pricks on my skin as the vibration pulsed through my entire body.

I couldn't use my fire element within here, nor pull from my strength. I had never felt so, so... aggravated. It's so unlike me to lose my cool like this. Why does it feel like the more I am around this blasted monk the weaker I become?

The sound of the door drape being swiped open shot me up to my legs. A small sweat dripped from my brow as he walked back over to me. He had gotten changed, into a full black button up top, with large white cuffed collars, along with sleek black running pants.

"Let me out!" I fumed with a grit of my teeth.

"Nope, i'll be back later, hang tight." And with that he walked into town. Angry I banged my fists on the glass to no avail.

Time passed slowly as I still tried to escape. But it was all pointless in the end. I still didn't give up. I figured i'd just humor this man, and once I gained his trust he would let me out. Then I would strike. Killing him swiftly, while there is still time to please my waiting father.

So I sat, and began to meditate. I would grab hold of myself, and come to clerity. My eyes fluttered closed, and I breathed in tandem with the world around me. I was quiet, only listening. The gentle sound of a river could be heard, mixed with the sound of birds singing. Peaceful, with an almost kindred heart I could only float into the gentle mewls of the new spring around me.

I drifted away. The green ideal of the calm world around me began to darken. The earth cracked and splintered as black smoke geysers burst through the tattered earth with vigor.

The sky became a black murkiness that blistered out any hope of stars.

It was that dream, I had drifted back to it. I turned, as if the word was moving in slow motion again.

There I was, walking towards myself. My hair long and floating in the wind with crowned glory. My eyes a crimson red, the fire within me blooming proudly. I was wearing a kimono I had never seen, the chest hung open flirtatiously, the sleeve were so long it fated to touch the ground below. Held together by an obi and ribbon. My breasts covered with a black hultered robe.

In my ear, tucking my long bangs, a single cherry blossom flower.

Was this me? My gut said it was, but inspecting myself for the first time, I felt foreign. Almost, I even had the small mole under my lip. It was unsettling to look at myself I this distorted mirror of a cursed fate.

Knowing what's coming next. And with that thought I felt his breath on the back off my neck. The earth started to fall into some sort of black hole sucking me down, I danced on top of an endless nebula. The vacuumed crater swelling deeply. I looked up at myself, i was staring at my father. Knowing what would happen next.

Reaching up to myself in a panic, as if trying to pull myself out.

"Run!" I cried out in a sad desperation. Knowing I couldn't hear myself.

I awoke, in a dull shock. I panted faintly, my stomach in deep knots. I exhaled with a ragged breath.

"You alright in there?" His calm voice shocking me, I looked up almost panicked to see who it could only be.

Dashi stood up in front of the glass, the sunset behind him.

"I?" I breathed, tears streaming out of my eyes at my own powerlessness. I hate that dream, somehow Dashi had poisoned my mind with his stupid fake visions.

"that's odd, I didn't think you could cry." He put it bluntly, I sniffled in humiliation. Taking my sleeve to wipe away the shameful tears.

"Why don't we talk? You seem a little more tender than before." He said with a smile. I turned away shamefully. "You just listen then." my eyes cut back at him.

"I came here to stop your father, i'm from far away if you cant tell. I sailed the great sea to come here. Even so far off your father's terror has become legend. I suspect he is working with the evil witch Wuya for some sort of plan."

"You don't know?" I cut him off.

"Know what?" Dashi engaged.

"That stupid dream you've plagued me with, did you not even watch it or are you playing dumb?" I scoffed a bit, my eyelashes annoyingly damp still.

"If you're referring to the crystal glasses, they don't show a future I picked out, they show _your _future." I got up to look at him.

"It's just about you, I have no idea what it showed you. I just assumed it was terrible, judging by the look on your face." He jeered. My face fell flat, was this a lie? I couldn't tell inside this stupid sphere.

"When, when you use them. What do you see?" I asked with a gentle tone. My eyebrows crossed in subtle confusion.

"The end of the goddamn world, A black dragon rising into the sky, sending a black cloud over all the lands, choking out the sun, and extinguishing all life in a deadly ash." He relayed matter of factually.

I looked down in disbelief.

"You don't see him.." I began, Dashi cokcing a brow at me curiously.

"Do you know what he's planning?" I looked up at him, my chest heavy. "What did your father meet with Wuya for?" His tone more direct.

"I." I bit my lip. "I could never, betray my father." I managed to choke out.

Dashi let out a disappointed tsk noise.

"Then simmer, i'll try again tomorrow." He started to walk away, I wanted to call out to him. A panicking feeling flooded me as that stupid damn in my heart started to pop, water rushing through the eroded cracks.

"He wants immortality." I blurted out.

Dashi stopped dead in his tracks, his back turned to me unsparingly. A moment passed, my throat felt dry, why did I tell him that?

"Do you know how he plans to do this?" Dashi said, not turning around to look at me.

I exhaled something that sounded like words. My mouth was so dry, it was suffocating.

"He, he as to." I choked a bit. Dashi turned around more, his eyes setting on me with palpable pitty.

"In the dream, that I relive every night." I begin to crumble. "I see myself. Not the me I am now, slightly older, almost prettier? Im wearing a bright red silky kimono, the sleeves are on fire. But the kimono does not burn. I'm standing on top of a crumbling world. My hair whips round violently in the haze. And then, before me is my father." I begin to sob. "He walks up to me, older as well, his entire being cracked with a deep age, almost sickly in a way. And then, he drives his fist into my ribcage, pulling my still beating heart out between my ribs. And he." I start to choke out never before talking about such a deep emotion. I didn't know how to handle them, justs speaking about it was tearing me from limb to limb. Slamming my eyes shot I scream.

"He eats me whole! Saying that the seal is complete! That he will live for Eternit-"

Im cut off, but a warm embrace. I'm in shell shock, unable to move. The sphere had fallen in a smooth shimmer of stars.

I was in a hug of gentle arms, tight but still with the space to breath. His strong arms confessed to me everything that I was. Despite the heaviness in my stomach, I melted like warm chocolate in his simple kind gesture.

* * *

I cried like I never had before. Never in my life. I learned from a young age that crying only got you beat into shards. Like a broke clock one day the dial just stopped ticking. I stopped crying, I stopped thinking. And now, just in less than half a year? I was whaling like a babe in a man's arms whom I barely know.

After that, Dashi took me inside his hut. I confessed the dream to him in greater detail. I had in such a pure childish way betrayed my father.

I told Dashi the flat truth. My father might not know that I am the key to his plan. That I assumed that Wuya will give him this information in exchange for Dashi's head.

Dashi became unsettled. I told him he should leave this country and never return. That I would deal with my father somehow.

But he refused. He said stopping my father was worth his life. It was frustrating. What is with this foolish monk? Was any of this truly worth dying for? Caught on my own words that mocked me back. Was any of this really worth _living for_.

I stared down at my lap, eyes heavy. Crying makes you tired, a different tired that I had ever felt.

Somehow, days passed, and him and I stayed together. He showed me things in my silent rather contempt defeat that I had never experience. The simple taste of hot local tea. The laugh of children playing with a tamari ball. Such oddities you think sometime in your life you had experienced, but I had never pinpointed in my own memories.

"Will you join me?" Dashi asked, the night was late and we sat by a small fire in the back of the hut. A sea of stars littered the sky in a sweet ebony rainbow. He was grilling two fish over a spitroast.

I had changed to local clothing, something more feminine that I cared for, my hair pulled back into a loose bun. The night was slightly chilly, even for myself.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"You're afraid of him aren't you. Your father?" He asked, weaving straw in a laced pattern, working on who knows what.

"Of course I am." I said flatly.

"Why?" he asked, the truth was simple.

"He's a monster."

When I was a child, too young to walk. My father's cruelty began. It started small, he would yell, get angry over things that were trivial to most. But after the war he came back a darkened man. The _haylin_ side of his creeping in his soul like a parasyte. My mother's death the last blow on his morality and humanity. After that he just became a beast. My eldest brother was the first to die by his hands. My brother, cool and defiant. Stood against my fathers crushingly cruel ways. But he was no match the malice within his fangs. The power of the dragon soon ground my second brother to stone. The training was long and intense. We would would till out bones broke, then work on those shattered bones. Knuckles so destroyed we could barely feed ourselves. My brother drowned. During an especially cruel training session. We were thrown in the cold waters of the far northern mountains. The lake had frozen in a thin sheet of clean ice. There my father tied weights to out legs and dropped us from the sky.

I lived. My brother, not so lucky. I never mourned for them. If you asked I don't even remember their names. Things like that didn't matter back then, the only thing that matters was surviving. For god knows what reason.

"You're stronger than he is, you know that don't you?" Dashi stressed to me, I looked into the fire, its warm glow all over my body. "I'm not, i'm weak, I can't even outsmart a monk." I almost laughed bittersweetly.

"I'm a grandmaster, but, even though you're young. I know you're stronger than me. You just have to believe it. You can stop your father."

"I just wanna run away." My voice stangled as I spoke. My father would kill me on sight if I returned without Dashi, but i had already lost the will to continue this mission. It was for my own death was it not? How could I hold strong?

"But you are. I know it."

I couldn't agree then. After that I told Dashi I would never return home. Canceling this prophecy of my dreams. He curtly told me that was pointless. I don't know how I got to the future predictions to begin with. Running away may just be part of that path of fate, he put it bluntly.

I argued that wouldn't it go both ways, if I fought my father the same outcome could still happen.

But just Dashi laughed. Fiddling with what was now apparent to be a coned bamboo hat, that he had been working on.

"Would you rather die as a coward, or a hero?"

My mouth a-gape I didn't know how to answer, what he was asking me was beyond any thought i'd ever had. Not once have I even considered betraying my father. I never once thought of the future. To ask me of all people such a question. OF course I do not wish to die a coward, but i'm no hero.

"Rest on it, let's eat kid." he smiled warmly at me, handing a stick.

I never agreed to join Dashi, but for some reason I followed him. Together we joined the countryside, I stored my father away in my mind. Trying not to think about his anger fuming, that I had not returned with my trophy like kill.

Dashi and I trained together after that, he would laugh, saying I was like his apprentice. Our relationship grew closer too, he taught me forms of martial arts i'd never known. Together we traveled the countryside, undoing my fathers misdeeds. Dispelling his cursed magic from the lands. I had even killed my own brethren. Minions of my fathers. He had surely heard of my betrayal. My hands would clammer on my blade when i thought of the look in his windowless black eyes. But then just as I would tremble. A warm hand would touch my shoulder. Blooming a shocking life in me as i turned to look. It would always be Dashi, smiling down to me.

I don't understand why Dashi did this. I don't know if he forgave me sins, or judged me for having them. But because of him I was able to change.

I didn't want to admit it, but it felt like what I would have been like. If I had a real father.

* * *

Next chapter is in the future, we will start with the elements gang. Hang tight.


	4. The Equinox

This is technically the first chapter. Blood and fighting warning. Character age ups based on my imagination. This is ocx Chase it just takes a while.

This chapter is long so hang tight. Lemme know what you think :3

* * *

It was a warm summer morning, the summer solstice was just round the corner at the monks temple. The grass shimmered with a crystal clear dew as mayflies sprung in the hedges.

Dojo, the small green dragon, yawned harshly as each bolt in his spine popped with a drawn delight.

With a slither he crawled across the deeply rich wooden planked floors. Parting the sliding paper doors he wandered into the open sunlight. Eyes still foggy he rubbed them with another tired drawn pose. Once his small serpent eyes opened, he saw the fond sight of a sparrow above. Up early as well for the worm he supposed. Its small body drew an old memory from him with each beat of its wings. Lazily he tried to chase it, it made him think of his old master and friend, The Grand Master Dashi. As his title would say a master of martial arts and kung fu. Now dog eyed and rather peaceful he made his way to procure a cup of coffee.

He poured rich ambered coffee into a sturdy mug when suddenly he felt a chill, then goosebumps thrilled through each scale. With a heaved jolt the coffee went crashing onto the floor.

"Another Shen Gong Wu has awoken! For the first time in 5 years!" Dojo shouted with panicked delight.

Dojo felt odd quickly, the hot coffee pooling around him as he was unmoving. This Wu, it sent a sinister chill down his long spine. Dashi's words fogged his brain. He closed his eyes, trying to keep it in track, grasping at the threads. A vision, a girl standing in the far off distance. Long black hair, She was wearing a robe, long it flowed. She turned to him, The light behind her so bright he couldn't see her eyes. The lips moved but he heard nothing.

He gasped raspily loud as he fell back into the real world. A second ticked as he tried to figure out what he just saw, before his belly sizzled with scalding hot coffee.

The Shen Gong Wu, known also as "god work" Or a tool for the gods. Dashi had long long ago, 1500 years to be exact, skillfully crafted these tools. Each one possessing their own mystical powers. In present times. It has been up to the xiaolin warriors to collect these _wu_, and keep them from the grasps of the less desirables.

The smashing of glass and Dojos loud proclaimed snapped into the mind of Omi, the xiaolin dragon of water, and the youngest warrior amongst the group. He dropped the broom he had been using to sweet the temples stone walkways with. It clattered as he made full speed towards where Dojo could only be.

Omi had grown measly taller in the past 5 years. Now at a strong 5 feet, his body leaned and toned at only 15 years of age. His head still a bald glory, his robe tailored more suitable, ditching the old red. To a calm easter blue, long hanging sleeve robed uniform. Black flowing pants, held together tight on the calves. With traditional black shaolin monk shoes, and gloves of tied straps for an edgier look. Omi had grown _prouder_ over the years. His body in perfect flow with his element. He had been itching for a use to show it off. After the events of the battle with the haylin army at their doorsteps 5 years ago. Things didn't really move like they used to. He had grown strong, and with that it would be overcombering to send him on the same missions like when he was small. The apprentices are sent out to take on evil nowadays.

* * *

The world has been too quiet for his rambunctious energy. Not even the formidable Chase Young has come to play.

The door slid open with furious intensity, making Dojo let out a high pitch scream, sending the unfortunate coffee pot also flying into a shattering crash.

"A new Shen Gong Wu you said?!" Omi's coal eyes twinkled with stars of abundant excitement.

Dojo still shaking violently, one by fear, and the other by Omi's hands, he could only nod.

"Now now, what in tarnations is all the commotion about?" A man called out, his voice tenderly rich with a deep southern drawl. There in the door frame, a large man leaned with thick arms crossed.

Clay Bailey, the dragon of the earth. A thickly chested man, with youthly hay coloured short cut hair. Hidden under his signature cowboy hat.

"Oh joyous news Clay! A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself!" Omi exclaimed, still shaking Dojo to the point of turning more green with nausea.

"Easy partner" The strong jawed man chuckled with a gentle glow. "Let the poor dragon down." He almost laughed, gesturing Omi to ease up.

Dojo hit the ground and choked back painful stomach acid. "thanks Clay." He huffed out.

"Any time my little green friend." He smiled.

The morning moved on as the rest of the monks were gathered.

"Where's Rai?" Kimiko, the dragon of fire asked.

Kimiko, had not grown in the past 5 years to Omi's hidden delight. At only 5'5, she held a head of pride. The roaring fire within her strong petite body fueled a delightful dignity. Her slick raven black hair, pulled into a tight high ponytail. Short princess bangs crowned her fair skinned and heart shape face. Pretty sea blue eyes fluttered with a tilt of her head as she searched for their friend and leader.

"Raimundo will not be joining us this mission I am afraid." Master Fung informed the group. The past 5 years had been less kind to him regrettably. The war with the haylin, had left his already rather old body in rough shape. A blow to his spine by the evil witch Wuya, had forced him to use a cain.

But that didn't stop him from enjoying tea and overseeing training in his spare time.

"Why's that?" Clay asked curiously. He was sure Raimundo would not miss a new Wu revellin' itself for anything.

"He had sudden word to return home to brazil, a close family member had recently given birth, and has made him the godfather. So he is taking some personal time." He said with a ting of pride.

"Wow, he never told us." Kimiko spoke, a bit of joy mixed with begrudging.

"Well enough with the pleasantries, this Wu is giving me the bad skin crawls!" Dojo assured as he wiggled over the center of the group, a deep heavy scroll in his small arms.

"This one's a doozy for sure kids, I can feel it!" Dojo announced, slapping the scroll on the small wooden block. Unrolling it with both hands, The center bloomed, like blue ink in water. The center swirled as a black painted katana took shape.

"Enbu no Hono guys!" Dojo began. The scroll began to illustrate images as he read the inky black text. "Says here that its, one of the most powerful Shen Gon Wu!" Dojos eyes bulged as he read out loud.

"Oh joyuse me, I will be sure to have it then." Omi boasted with a cocky ease. Kimiko whacked his balled round dome with a open hand.

"Quiet Omi let him keep reading!" she scolded him. Dojo thanked her and continued.

"So the story goes, that the first fire dragon. _Hmm I don't remember the first fire dragon back when he was making the wu_. Anyways it belonged to the first fire dragon, they used it as a pillar to amplify their fire abilities._ That's cool_. Says here the wu takes many forms, so to speak. It has 6 kagura's, or dances for the gods. Each one with their own cool abilities._ I'm paraphrasing a bit here._" Dojo read to the group.

"Wow the first fire dragon! That's so cool! I wonder what they were like?" Kimiko asked, her hands klutch as she daydreamed of a hidden fantasy.

"Yeah do ya' know what they were like?" Clay asked Dojo.

"Uh now that you mention it. I feel like I met them but I can't seem to remember, being that it was 1500 years ago, memories fade in old age haha." He told them, trying not to sound like he could have been holding anything back.

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" Kimiko exclaimed, her eyes full of excitement. Very eager to give this blade a swing for herself. Just before the group could rush out Master Fung interrupted their thumping stampede out the door.

"Please just a moment you lot." He spoke, his tender voice cracked with a bit of age.

The group all turned quickly with a quipped turn of their heads. They sauntered back over and took a respectful cross legged seat in front of their old master.

"I know it's been some time, since all of you had stretched your legs so to speak. But maybe this is what the evil of the world has been waiting for. The Enbu no Hono is no mere trinket. It means the dance of fire." He said with a nod to Kimoko, that made her grin blissfully to Omi's jealous displeasure.

"It is just as Dojo explained, this is one of the most powerful Shen Gong Wu. It is almost guaranteed the likes of our old enemies will want it for themselves. And if they get it, who knows what could become of this short lived peace."

* * *

With that notion, far away, in curtly carved caves. Hidden by a disastrously toxic swamp, an evil witch slammed her hands on the ground. With a heaving pant she wheezed as visions of Enbu no Hono, raced into her eyes with a sick yellow glow.

She was sweating, her mind began to race with a revolting throb. This wu, she had seen it before. But where, what is it? Why is just its notion affecting her in such a way.

Wuya and _Chase Young_, had parted their evil partnership of sorts after their long drawn shameful defeat at the monks temple 5 years ago. Chase had tossed Wuya aside like a broken toy, deciding she was weaker than she once was. Chase had done the most damage, and grew almost bored of it all. Leaving Wuya a broken and beaten mess. She scorned him, she hated him. Blast the monks for what they are worth. But Chase Young? Be assured she will have her revenge.

Since then she has been creating a plan of sorts for her clever vengeance, with the monks, and Chase. With only two Shen Gong Wu in her possession. Stolen during their battles. The golden tiger claws, a long pair of fiery 3 pointed sharp claws, on a fured hook attachment. When wielded it allows instant travel to the users' desired location. And the other, the Black Beetle. A small ebony scarab with red eyes and a golden plant like embroidery on its shell. It can transform into a massive suit of armour or float to protect the user from extreme heat. Even able to withstand the heat of the Earth's core.

Wuya tried to contain her composure, using her black magic to hone in on the memories of time. Peeling out each taught thrand of conceiness. Who, who was the one wielding that Katana? Why can't I remember? Her long nails dug dirty into her scalp. She searched and searched with a bewildering frustration.

There. The crimson flames of choking fire filled her mind. In front of her, a girl. Her hair a charcoaled ashe, turning almost grey, flowing long with a desired beauty is the gust. She wore a red kimono, the sleeves on fire. Smoke crept out from her lips, but there. In her hands the sword. Its over black and red long drawn steel. She knew it, she _had_ seen it before.

But who was this person holding it? With a shaken sweat she came back into reality. Sitting her bottom down on her woven wooden chair. It wheezed a bit with the overcoming weight of her petite frame.

Wuya contemplated leaving this one out, it was shocking for even her. But this vision, this girl. Whoever she was, was undoubtedly trouble. She knew it. She just couldn't remember why?

_Dashi...?_

* * *

The group had gotten ready, Kimiko very happy to hear that they would be making headway to Japan, the country of her birth. She informed her father she would be returning to the continent with her friends. She was eager and hopeful. One to potentially kick some villainous butt. But also to learn, yes despite her youth of 18 she was a diligent girl and booksmart. A lover of modern day technology, taking a close footing to her father. Was eager to learn anything about previous dragons. Especially about some super cool fire katana.

Dojo on the other hand was nearly shedding with such an uneasy pit boiling in his belly. Now in his true dragon size. About the length of two city busses, he flew through the sky with a shocking ease.

"Ya'll alright their Dojo?" Clay asked him with a bit of concern.

"Yeah I'm alright. Just uh, a little nervous you know? Been a while since we've seen a wu appear." He chuckled in a poorly hidden lie.

"Be honest Dojo, come on!" Kimiko exclaimed her youthful feminine voice sang with assurance.

"Kimiko is correct Dojo, there is something most differently, within your skin." Omi said with a cross of his arms.

"Thats under your skin partner." Clay corrected his small watery friend.

"Uh ya know, it's just!" Dojo began with a sigh. "I just don't remember anything about this wu! It's like there's a huge wall in the way of my memories!" Dojo explained with obvious worry.

"Why would that be?" Omi asked.

"I dunno? I mean sure from time to time I forget cookies in the oven, but I still remember that I had put them in there. But this! I don't remember anything. The name rings a bell but that's it!" Dojo began to sweat.

"Who was this first fire dragon, anywho?" clay asked Dojo.

"That's just the thing, they lived 1500 years ago and their sword is a wu, so they must have known Dashi? But I just can't seem to remember!" He exclaimed with a scratch of his long red brows.

"Maybe someone doesn't want you to remember?" Kimiko guessed, worry in tone.

As the gang flew and drew closer to the tall Mountainous region of the heart of Japan. The hefty Mount Yari stood like a spear in the horizon.

"Oh ya, she's close, I feel like i'm gonna molt otta my skin!" Dojo called out to everyone riding hims' personal horror.

Just as they reached the summit Sojo took in the surroundings, the shape of the trees, the streams and the bears. His already cold blood could have frozen solid. Another memory bloomed a fractal of inconcuding shock.

It was that girl again. She was standing under a cherry blossom tree. Spring has a new and the petals danced down in a confetti of pink.

And beside her. Dashi.

* * *

A thunder clapped ripped through the shaded purple and black skies with a heaving bellow. Smoke rose from the gaping jaws of a carved beast in the base of a jagged cliff. The hidden palace of the immortal lizard beast Chase Young. The past 5 years had been rather dull for him. Within his immortality, years past in just a moment. But the past few had been drawn and memorable. He had fought till his fist bled in the war 5 years ago. But he grew bored and dejected, not initially able to no longer fight. But it was mundane. The ting of the soul that used to be in his chest bloomed in its empty cavity.

During the conundrum caused by the sands of time. He began to force himself harder. Training to dire straits, climbing the most dangerous mountains, withstanding the crushes of the elements at the peak of his bodies performance. And not only his toned skillful body, but his mind as well. He came across a hidden library, deep in the high peaks of the near Taipei. Ruan Zhi, where oolong tea is grown. Chase was running down a fleeting memory. During a time where his barren chest was filled with the luminous glow of a fiery heart. Back when he had a soul, his long gone friend, Grand master Dashi. Had once taken him there to study the history of kung fu.

It was a long walk, the planes greyed with a foggy deep foliage. Haze crept into the stoned paths. A panda stumbled in the bamboo stalks while Chase made headway. He wanted to learn about something Dashi had once told him. A story of his first and only apprentice, and the blade they wielded. It took a while the ages of time, taking the landscape a new. But he still recognized it. He climbed high to a peaking cliff to get a better view. After more than a days searched, he uncovered it. Covered in branches and thick tree vines. A large tomb made of a dust jade stood tall. The large door with the face of a lion dog snarled at him. Grabbing it and pushing the 1 ton door with ease. it opened down to a dark staircase.

He left his chambers in a marching stomp. A long black silken robe clung sweetly to his sculpted disciplined body. Barely kept closed by a long mat black sash, with a golden embroidered combed pattern tied at the waist. Hanging shamefully open in the center. His carved torso, firm to the touch hung with a sinful delight.

He made himself a tea, rather sweet for the common folk, as one of his jetblack jungle panthers swooped a playful cuddle on his side. His strong hands kindly gave it a scratch behind its small round ears. He smiled to himself. He was waiting for this day. Soon the summer equinox will be in full spectrum. And just as his research had foretold. The blade created by the sun god himself will awaken. He knew he had to keep it out of the blasted monks hands, if the malicious morals would ever take over again. Yes that's right, he longed, no craved that darkness over the world again. Like a thick black web of atrocity, the world plunged into a cocoon of darkness lasting as long as he could would make it.

He gruffed out a deep pleasured sigh at the thought of it. His almond viper eyes settling.

"Perhaps I give my old apprentice a greeting?" He purred with a wicked delight, while swirling his oolong tea.

* * *

The group had landed on the beautifully crafted regions mountainscapes of Yari, rolling hills of lush grass cascaded across the rich earth. Tall aching trees, with ash brown bark, leached with a long stretch of branches. Leaves in a rich full bloom grew wildly in the dips of the summer.

"**Mount Yari **is one the famous 100 mountains! At a wild 3,180-metre-high or 10,433 feet, its peak lies in the southern part of the Hida Mountains, or the alps of Japan! Mostly it's just full of tourists nowadays." Dojo informed the group.

"Wow! What a beauty!" Clay exclaimed, the abundance of the glorious wilds breath taking for anyone to partake.

Together they began their search, Dojo could offer little insight, still in some strange mental block about this dang blade! Peeling through the obvious, turning one stone at a time, the large mountain plain differently hindering a rapid search, so Omi decided took to the sky.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Omi exclaimed, flicking a small kan style coin into the air, and with that he took to a enormous height in an incredible jump. Up nearly 50 feet he spun round, hand pressed above his eyes blocking the sunlight, searching for any sign on wu. The scenery was truly marvelous it was no denial there. He kept hopping into air hoping for anything.

But unfortunately nothing could be found, other than some wild deer. The group huffed as they sat down together to take a break.

"Nothin'?" Clay asked, taking a hunching seat against a large tree. Waving his hat on his face, trying cool off a touch.

"Nope, notta!" Kimiko chimed in, her face falling as she plopped down holding her head disappointingly in her hands.

The group groaned and tried to press Dojo for more info, but he had nothing to offer. He was getting itchy, the wu calling for him making him whine in anticipation.

"Its close I can feel it! Oh boy can I ever feel it!" He exclaimed, trying to scratch under every scale on his body.

Dojo now rubbing his back on a tree trying to find some sort of relief the group sprung to action. Looking through bushes and in small cave divets.

Omi hopped onto a rock, he closed his eyes and began to listen to the world around him. Seeing if perhaps he could hear the singing tingle of the wu.

When something suddenly ripped in his scenes. He jumped in reaction, Dodging a large metal worm like arm that blasted through the rich earth. Dust and rocks flug as Omi landed gracefully on his toes.

Taking tiger stance, he prepared with an abundance of enthusiasm.

The earth rumbled, booming echoes into the crevices of the mountains. Birds blasted out from the trees running in fear. Then the sound of a guitar solo, very edgy and late 90's in theme, started to rip out from somewhere below. Rising from the ground below, pulling vines and roots up. Like a cicada from the ground a small clear dome rose, on top of a stand like podium. It was black and matt brass toned. Attached to the side base on the stand. Multiple speakers blasted loud angsty music.

The group had gathered at the base, stanced and ready to assault. The guitar dissipated, and began to launch pre game trumpet noises. What seems to be dry ice, began to pool out from the earth below. And there, in the clear capsule with smoke rising, the foggy image of a man came into clear focus. The sun behind him, arms in the air he bellowed.

"Sup! XiaoLin hasbeens!" Jack Spicer, long time nemesis and rival? Bellowed to the readied group below.

He shot up a high leg on the lip of the stand, bending down explorer style to peak down.

The group took Jack Spicer in, They had not seen him in little over 4 years. He had tried to attack once after the late war. But he was swiftly stopped. The group grinned with a sick perverse, more than eager to stretch their limbs so to speak.

Jack had aged as well, now 21. His fiery red hair, longer and slicked back, the right side of his head buzzed down in a gear shaped pattern. At the base of his neck, the long hair tied in a tight pony, draping back to just below his shoulder blades. His eyes deeply maroon, tagged with his signature hook shaped eyeliner under his lower lid. He smiled, his still rather round boyish face, garnished with a small red goatee.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi called out to him.

Jack laughed maniacally, the once youthful teen rattle, now deeper and richer.

"Where you been? It's been awhile since I've last kicked your butt!" Clay mocked with a laugh, cracking one of his big knuckles.

"Ahh." He sighed as he lead to thought. "Well my parents got divorced so lately I've been spending a lot of time with my dad." He informed them, scratching the back of his head.

The group kinda looked at eachother, not sure weather to be sympathetic or not.

"But enough of that!" He bellowed pointing at them.

"Im gonna get that wu!" He starting to cackle again, before headbanging, as the sound of an electric guitar ripped a high electronic solo.

"Jack Bots!, Get em'!" he groaned a bit. Jack had seemed to be taller, a bit lankey, but it almost seemed like he had some sort of shoulder definition. Not in his same leather trench coat. But a black peacoat. With a black dress shirt and matt black brass coloured tie. He was wearing clincky dress shoes. That had an armored band over them. Like knights shoes.

The group didn't really care for his, less teen boy villainess look. They launched as robots swarmed from the sky. Combat begin, the group began to dismantle robot after robot. But the swarm was wasp like, the bots stronger, more accurate. As if working in tandem with each other.

The group didn't mind the challenge though.

While distracted with the fight, the didn't pay any mind to Jack, chalking him up to be the same weak boy they remember. But Spicer is a man now. No longer a voice cracking teenager.

He pulled out a what could only be described as an electronic magnetic frequency detector. It looked like something from the _wheel of fortune_. But in a small hand held device, something a clerk would scan a bar tag with.

He began to wonder. Ignoring the mindless robots with their fight behind him.

The small e.m.f. began to let out a static like charge noise. He used it to follow the magic aura that the Shen Gong Wu was emanating, it was close. That much he was sure of. But where could it be?

Clays fist ripped through the chest of a robot, gears and wires bursted out its shell with the raw intensity of the impact. It began to fry and sizzle.

"Initiating self destruct." A feminine robotic voice called out from it. His baby blues opened wide as he slid his arm out. And proceeded to kick it high into the air. It exploded with a thunderous boom, echoing loudly as black blooming smoke and fire shot shrapnel to the ground.

"Wait where's Jack!?" Dojo cried out from behind a rock.

Kimiko locked on to him walking off in the distance. "There he is!" she pointed at him. She began to sprint towards him. Launching in a front flip she brought a tight toned kicked strike at him.

Jack didn't look away from his device, he just lifted his free hand in her direction. His black leathered glove split, as brass coloured metal encased his arm in a metallic armoured glove, the center of his palmed bloomed in a red and white bioluminesce glow.

His arm jerked back as a large bright laser blast shot from his hand right at Kimiko. Mid air she was helpless as her eyes filled with the colour red. She could only hold her breath as the group cried her name in panic.

Impact. The blast ripped her shoulder in a burning blood spray, she spiralled into the earth. Crimson leaking out from the burn. Kimiko cried out in screaming pain. She gripped her shoulder, the cut wasn't extremely deep, but it was hot and burned viciously. She began to sweat as she held herself in agony.

The group tried to catch up to her, but the robots began to morph together. Creating large standing, samurai looking beasts of rock. They all began to hum as the sound of metal music blasted from the podium.

White noise, then in the same second, the once destroyed robots. Now greater in size, eyes bloomed red. They took a wide stepped stance, as their arms shot out with blades towards Omi and Clay. They dodged, the fight was getting rougher. Dojo pulled out a smartphone from a small bag they had.

He called a saved number and held it to his ear, it rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hey buddy whats-"

"Raimundo! It's an emergency!" Dojo called out in a sob.

"What!" he was cut off again.

"The group is getting their buts kicked! A new wu revealed itself! And I have no idea what happened to Jack but he's upped his game, Kimiko Got hit super hard!"

"Fuck! What! I'm in Brazile. And Wuya stole the golden tiger claws!"

Raimundo Cursed loudly as he told Dojo he was on his way somehow. He apologized with deep heavy eyes to his family. But his mother only took his hand and gave him a deep hug. With motherly love she cupped his strong jaw, and smiled tenderly.

"Do what you must." She assured him, with the warmth only a mother could have.

He put his large hand over hers and leaned into it. They embraced in a tender hug as he departed. He held his hand up to the sky, holding a small sphere in the air. Shard of Lighting. With a thunderbolt he disappeared from sight.

Kimiko, had regained composure, sweating roughly she was attacked by multiple robots. The group stood back to back in a three point stance.

"You okay Kimi?" Omi asked, his voice toned with worry.

"Yeah i'm alright, just a knick!" she lied with a huff.

"Well enough dancing like it's the cowpoke at midsummer. Lets crush em'!" Clay gritted out, his voice much deeper from when he was a teen.

* * *

The group launched a full out assault. They fought and destroyed, using the powers of their elements in full force, ripping apart the mountain side in a wave of power. The last bot left, sparked on a limp as it stood before them. They were all panting, covered in abrasions and blood. Omi swallowed roughly. Rising a palm towards the bot he launched a kick. The bot dodged him with a spin, and kicked him in his spine.

"Omi!" The group called in panic.

Omi flew across the land, landing on what he thought would be the earth. But he punctured through it. Falling down into a catacomb, hidden by thin earth and vines.

He fell, down at least 30ft. Spinning himself into a tumble to lessen the fall from the ground. He huffed, his shoulder and spine burning. With a heaving breath sweat poured from his brow as he looked around to where he could have fallen.

A small world under the ground. Like peaked layers of curtains in from the earth above. Angelic and streamlined, it illuminated the creator around him. The ground was covered in crabgrass and red equinox flowers, _or the red spider __lily_, it was like an in caved crater. The sight was breathtaking.

Omi stood only for a moment to take it in. His eyes locked on something odd in the center of the hall.

A small rock, with vines and black butterflies dancing around it.

He swallowed taking a pained step forward. He lost his footing in a small trickling river. The stones under it white quarts below making the crystal clear water glimmer beautifully.

"What is this place?" Omi breathed.

"The tomb of the fire dragon." A sinisterly sweet voice called out. A chill ran down Omi's still tender spine.

He turned with vigor. As The diabolical haylin witch Wuya walked out from the cave wall shadows.

Her hair was long and voluminous. No longer slicked back, a wave of bangs covered her left eye. Her eyelashes long and devastating, covered the swirling helix of acid green eyes.

She was wearing a long piao style black dress. It was silky and elegant. Covered in stinging red and grey branch like pattern. Her waist snugged tight in place pin styled corset. Her bar leg walked forward into the brush, the center part of her dress falling between her thighs as she strided.

"It's been a while hasn't, monk?" She teased with her sultry red wine like voice.

Omi's leg slid back as he gained a fighting composure.

"Wuya." He hissed, his charcoal eyes setting deeply on her.

She smiled menacingly as she launched to him.

Meanwhile Clay and kimiko ran after Omi, the two of them making quick work of the last robot. The ran down the hill summit to see Jack spicer. Standing in front of a small whole in the earth. Jack turned to give them a cut eye, before leaping into the whole himself.

"Wait you!" Clay shouted at him, the two of them following suit leaping into the depths below.

Jacks descended. His boots armor crawling with metal like his arm had. Before jets poured from his feet evening his fall. The small flowers, burning in cindering crisps below his jets.

He took in Wuya and Omi fighting each other. Seemily evenly matched, but Omi was injured. Blood streamed from his forehead over his eye. Making it hard for him to see, the crimson painful in his sight making him fight one eyed.

"Well well, Jack, how are you?" Wuya taunted him, taking quick notice of his arrival. Jacks face was rather dead panned. He turned away looking for the Wu still. His handheld e.m.f. going haywire, letting out a loud hissing noise.

"It's close." He confirmed. He took a notice in the small grey rock in the center. His eyes narrowed in on it. The ground above in a single rip, glowing down an angelic ray of light over it. It seemed to glow and glitter. A litter of swallowtail butterflies danced around the glowing rock.

"There." He said with certainty, putting away his devices making headway towards the rock.

He turned quickly into a barrel roll into the flower beds. Kimiko had launched at him from behind. She was rather disheveled. Her ponytail broken and her wispy black hair ran wild behind her. She panted, blood running down her limp arm. She brought her last good one up ready to fight.

Jack got up, dusting himself off a bit.

"You've seen better days?" He mocked her. Kimiko grimaced her face in a snarl.

His gloves peeled back, into robotic cannons, glowing harshly in the cave dwellings.

"Let's dance shall we?" He said launching a blast at Kimiko.

Clay joined Omi, Raming a bull charge into Wuya. She fell forward, tumbling and dishevelling her long maroon hair. She hissed in anger, getting up lankey like, leaning forward with a deep spite growing behind her eyes.

"Geeze Wuya, get it together." Clay mocked her.

"You're all fools!" She screamed at them. "This wu is no toy! It's too powerful for the likes of you!" She pointed at them her finger tip had a small tremble in it.

"Now _I_ couldn't agree more."

* * *

The group turned, Chase Young leaned beside the centre rock, The light around him making Chase glow like a god. He was not wearing his old battle armour the group remembered. But a long black, han dynasty style traditional hanfu robe. A red sash held it tight together, with a serpent's eye in the center, the sleeves and collar a deep pattern less red.

"Chase young." Omi breathed out in shock. Their past, more complicated than he wanted to admit. Felt a deep shame in his heart just looking at him. Chases almond hook eyes locked onto Omi. He smiled with a sinister projection, Omi couldn't keep eye contact with him. Turning away to look at one of the many red flowers in displeasure.

"Wuya is correct, Enbu no Hono isn't for the light of heart." He informed them with that youthfully masculine tone, still heart raising within his immortality.

Chase's face grew dark and beast like, sending a shiver down Kimiko's spine. He looked utterly frightening. His aura dark and intimidating. He launched like a pouncing panther towards her and Jack.

Chase was fighting intensely seriously. With a devastating vigor that ripped the Cyber armour off of Jacks left arm, blood splattered over the foliage. But Jack had improved over the past years to literally everyone surprise. He could dodge if barely, and regain composure quickly.

He shot blasts at chase, using his hovering boots to dash around.

Lazzers shot around Until one hit the rock. It rumbled a bit. Shattering like an egg. A simple layer of a thin shell dissipated into a glimmer, revealing a small stature of a girl.

Wuya's heart lodged into her throat as she took in the statue.

Kimiko was launched by a kick from Chase, who took the opportunity while her guard was down. She tumbled, landing hard into the statue in the center. Her eyes burned from the bright sunlight from above. She crawled back, sweaty and shaky.

The statue, she took in, was a girl.

It was so skillfully crafted it was uneasy to look at. Like someone was just painted grey. The girl was, very pretty, even if she was stone. Carved like something made by Michelangelo her beauty was well preserved. The girl had long hair. Down to her bottom, the bangs wispy and feminine in front of her face. High full eyebrows arched, as if she was in a deep morning. Long beautiful wispy eyelashes over closed eyes. Lips slightly parted, with even the definition of a small beauty mark on her chin.

Trailing her eyes down, She noticed in deep layers of a kimono, the girl was holding a sword. It began to rattle and glow, bewildering Kimiko. It shattered the earth around it. There. The Shen Gong Wu revealed itself with a sticking aura.

Kimiko wasted no time jumping at it, But had to swiftly dodge an incoming blast from Jacks cannon arms. She rolled back, her face rather pissed with the constant interruptions.

Omi and Chase launched at the wu.

"No don't!" Wuya cried out to them, the panic in her voice falling on deaf ears.

They touched the rattling katana at the same time. Chase smirked as his robe fluttered from the windfall sprint.

"Chase young." Omi gritted out. His eyes full of anger, he tried to brush the blood from his face.

"Yes?" He taunted. Omi's brows furrowed deeply as he clenched his jaw. He went to speak but was cut off sharply.

"I challenge you to a xiaolin Showdown!" Chase called out at him. Making a rumble bloom from Chases toned chest as he grinned, with a cocky tinge.

"The game is coup de grace." Last one standing wins!" Chase called to Omis horror. The usual showdowns being rather childlike, where the loser only loses a bit of pride and maybe a Shen Gong Wu. But this time Chase Young is out for blood.

The room glew as the wu shined a brilliant light engulfing the area. The dust settled, into a courtyard. Ashe fell from the sky, that mirrored snow. The sky was a watercolor grey, becoming darker in each stroke the lower it fell. They were in what seemed to be an imperial palace. Japanese roofs, high in peaked covered in ash. Small wooden walkways, with plenty of small huts surrounded them. Vegetation was dead and dried. Like dried tumbleweed, it seemed thorny and cryptic.

The calm before the storm, everyone in the room sitting in a small path behind a dark wooden railing for spectating.

Chase and Omi glared at each other, taking a low to the earth stance, ready for the kill.

"Wait," Kimiko began pointing behind the two. "Who's that?"

They both turned, a gentle gust of wind, blowing up the settled ashe on the ground. Stood a small girl. She was around Kimiko's height, if not an inch or two more. Long dark ash grey hair blew gently in the wind, Her eyes were closed, with her eyebrows furrowed deeply.

She was wearing a deeply red, silken kimono, It hung open at the chest, revealing sheer shoulders and midriff. Covered by a black halter topped robe. The sleeves of the Kimono were so long and oversized it covered her arms and danced above her knees in wide open cuffs.

Her face was fair, skin like porcelain and milky. Her lips full and peachy toned, with a smear of rouge on the bottom lip. A small beauty mark on the right side of her chin.

A small hush ran over the crowd.

Her eyes opened. Blood red and glowing with a heat, her head tilted up towards Chase and Omi.

"Dashi?" She spoke.

* * *

Oc in coming, are y'all ready for me to hate having to write a fight scene. This one ain't for kids :P


	5. Devastation From the Girl in Red

Here's chapter 5 everyone, did my best to describe a fight, had to look up a lot of stuff so i hopped it payed off. Made Chase much darker here.

Her name Ame means rain (Ah-May)

* * *

Gilded light burst through the woven holes of the earth, as if it was breathing a golden star. Dojos eyes bulged as he began to panic, slithering back and forth holding his head in a sweat.

"Oh no this isn't good! This isn't good!' he trembled loudly.

He looked up, the clouds above began to darken and swirl, his face fell as a single drop of cold rain fell on his snout with a tapping splash.

Slowly the hissing falls of thousands of raindrops filled the land in a humid shower of tears. Dojo screamed bloody murder as a lighting bolt ripped into the earth with a devastating boom, the mountains roared with its bellowing echo. The earth rattles, in a charred pit a man rises from a knee.

The Shard of Lighting in hand, sparks of electricity danced around him as the dust settled. Rain made quick work to dampen his long deeply earthy and rich, beach boy hair. Raimundo had joined the scene. His white tank top quickly darkening to gray over his rich olive skin. He flicked a loose bang out of his eyes as he stepped out of the chard impact zone.

"Oh thank the gods!" Dojo began to sob, clinging to his baggy black cargo pants. "Raimundo!" He cried out.

Raimundo shook his leg trying to shake off Dojos death grip.

"Where is everyone?" He exclaimed. His forest green eyes full of concern.

"I don't know, they chased Jack down a whole in the earth!" Dojo shouted to him in muffled tears.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He spoke out loudly to him.

Together they made haste towards the deep whole. With a mild reluctancy from Dojo.

They reached the creator, it was still bursting with a radiant yellow light, Rai covered his eyes a bit in a wince from its blinding glow.

"It was down here." Dojo said pointing, he had crawled up to Raimundo's large shoulder. Rai nodded in confirmation before attempting a leap down the hole, But just as he made contact with the lip, he was repulsed by an unknown force, he flew back. Landing hard on his backside, his hands bracing the muddy earth to lighting his fall. He cursed.

"The showdowns begun, till it's over we are waiting ducks." Dojo stammered with a sighing grief.

* * *

"Dashi?" She breathes, her voice soft like a thin river of fresh satiny water.

Omi could only gaze at the girl before him. Did she just say Dashi? As in Grand Master Dashi?

His eyes aimed to figure her out. She was pretty, standing out like a red star, deeply vibrant in the dull, blanch and ashy surroundings. She almost seem to radiate heat, like a mirage in the distance on a scorching summer day.

Omi swallowed, his lips pressed a tight line as he furrowed his thin black brows on her. Where did she come from?

In the distance, in the behind the small wooden thickly planked railing the rest of the groups could only look on. Anxiety fluttered the heart of Kimiko, she felt unsure. There was something different about this girl, she was sure of it. This girl, she was the stone statue holding the sword! She swallowed as her attention was snapped by Wuya sitting next her her.

Her breath was ragged, she studied her, the boarded timber they sat on vibrated from her shaking like a leaf. Wuya was sweaty, beads of perspiration making her skin look slik. Jack Spicer, also took a harsh notice of Wuya, not sure to make of her reactions. It was foreign, almost fictional. The Wuya who left him in the dirt years ago, was a fearless witch, who certainly got her kicks from tearing her enemies apart. Whatever this kid might be, it's got her up in a panic, that much is for certain.

Jack reached his gloved hand into the silky pockets of his pea-coat, taking out an expensive case-less polished black smartphone. It scanned his eye as it unlocked in a blue pixelated light.

He began to record the fight, A robotic hand forming out of one of the large buttons on his coat, holding the phone for him as he crossed his arms.

"I have a feeling we will be in for a show." He smirked.

A small gust of wind blew up some discarded ash on the ground. It was still falling above, in silver snowflakes of discarded fire. Her eyes where unwavering, he couldn't pick up any notions on what she could be thinking. It was unsettling the more he looked at her. Undeniably pretty sure, but it was almost creepy. Like a porcelain doll, to the eyes cute and desirable. But the more you stare at it, or when you're alone at night, with just its hollow swaths for eyes staring back at you, you become chilled, frightened even.

That was this girl, chilling, unnerving, and polished like a pearl.

Her hand rose out from her sleeve, resting it on the inside of her kimono, poking out from just above her black obi. Nails slightly long and painted crimson. Her head drifted up to look at the sky. What she was staring at was unknown, her face looked far away, and crestfallen.

"Who." Omi began, her head drifting back down to lock eyes with him. He gulped in reaction. "Who are you?" He could only ask, holding out on a shudder.

Her head tilted a bit, her hair cascading to the side with her. Face flat, deadpanned and vacant. She blinks, her thick youthful brow creeps forward as it presses, changing that expressionless porcelain face. To that of a cold malice.

Omi goes on high alert as every sense in his whole damn body comes alive. Raw bloodlust is the only thought he has. He is quick to take a defensive pose in coarse panicked instinct.

His heart slams into his ribs, a bead of sweat falling from his round forehead.

The girl in red, sizes Omi up. He breathes ragged, for sure the fight just got much more difficult. Where did this girl come from? Many theories raced through his mind on where she could have possible appeared from. Again he tried to submerge the thick lump in his throat. He huffed out with resolve, assuming horse stance. His arm taut and tightly flexed forward, his fist clenched in a vertical strike.

"I will not ask this again. Name yourself!" He demanded, the youth rattling in his voice.

"I, I am-" She spoke but she was cut off suddenly. Wuya slams her fist on the Showdown wall barrier alerting everyone's attention. Standing upright she wreathed with an intense palpable anger. A hiss crawled from her blood red plump Lips.

"That unadulterated bitch!" She screamed out at her, a tone so pitched you would withdrawal if too close. "It was you're doing that brought forward the fall of the Haylin forces and power! You nasty, loathsome whore dragon! She who betrayed her own father, murdering him in cold blood! Rich with deep sin, your betrayal dealing a devastating blow to the haylin side. Betraying us all, and even joining the likes of Dashi!" She sucked in, her jaw clenched so hard her teeth could shatter.

Wuyas whole body trembled with raw rage. Her long claws splintering the wood like a bear ripping the flesh of a tree.

The somber girl blinked, her glowing crimson eyes, blooming like an evil star in the midnight sky.

"Who are you?" She asked with unnerving indifference.

Wuyas face coiled in blood lust, her acid green eyes spinning as her scleroses of her eyes turning red, as they became bloodshot and heavy.

"Who am I?!" She screamed at her in a raged disbelief, slamming her fist into the barrier, its sparking with defiance.

"Do you not remember me girl!? You cut my damn arm off! You killed my only son!" She screamed, blood dripped down in an inky blob from the eye hidden by her long thick wavy bang.

Everyone ripped their eyes from Wuya, and slowly trailed them back to the girl. She blinks slowly, her lashes thick and wispy. Her bowstring lips cocked into a repressed smile.

"Say something!" Wuya screamed, seething with anger.

* * *

When the showdown began, a flood of memories burst into Wuya's mind like a charging cavalry of bulls. It was painful, hemorrhaging the blood vessels in her eyes.

She had ghastly flashbacks of memories that where sealed from her somehow. When the dragon girl broke free from the stone. It must have triggered whatever was blocking them. Wuya didn't understand, but the anger was unbearable. She felt that if she did not scream she would explode. This showdown would end. And she would rib this bitch apart till there was nothing left but a string pile of human remains.

* * *

The clouds above the monks temple began to bend till they broke, A devastating downpour flooded the monks temple. The booms of a thunderclap rolled across the valley. The raindrops so large and heavy they pelted like bullets on the curved tiled roofs. Candles and lanterns were quickly lit as the storm covered any of the sun's glory. Leaving the templed in a fogged darkness. Master Fung gazed at the black ominous clouds above. The wind picked up in a howling cry.

His thick salt and pepper brows crossed as his heart became uneasy.

With the haste he could manage he hobbled down to the hidden sanctuary, he could not shake this horrible feeling. His students must have reached the Shen Gon Wu, his instinct told him that was certain. But this crawling feeling that something was wrong was so thick if he did not deal with it, he felt it would be his undoing.

He searched and searched. Peeling scroll after scroll out of the walls. Nothing was of valuable to this situation. Nothing even came close to mentioning anything about Enbu No Hono. Not even the encyclopedia the late Dashi had created.

How could this be? The magic revealing scroll new about it, but how could Master Dashi not make a backlog about it? It didn't make sense!

He paused as he swallowed. What if he did? What if he removed it? Why would he though? That sinister feeling flicked in his heart again as a lightning bolt struck the countryside, tearing a screaming roar shaking the stone building.

He made way the best he could to the hidden helix stairs, below the meditation chamber. Fellow monks helped him make headway, bracing him in the storm between rooms.

He was soak, tired and cold. But he didn't rest for a moment. He hobbled down the old tiled steps. Grip deadly tight on the railing, he would not fall. He dismissed the group of monks, only he and Raimundo had access to this part of the chambers. Hesitantly they agreed.

He made it down to the bottom, heaving and out of breath in a chilly shutter. Not as young as he once was, his spine burned with protest.

He placed his palm on the Lion dogged faced door, it was made from a crystallize shimmered rich jade. The emerald diamond shaped eyes glew as his palm placed flat on its snout.

The room rumbled as a bit of dust lid down, the door shook and with a heavy drag, slid to the side.

It opened to a pitch black room, creeping with an deception that would make the faint of heart withdraw. But he would not waver, with his constitution strong he picked up a fiery torch from the wall, with a shaken shuffle, he entered the black room alone.

It illuminated barely. A library, dusty. It had not seen the light of day in centuries it seemed. Rows and rows of bookshelves ran in down as far as the light would illuminate.

He walked down the halls, his cane and footsteps creating a halting echo, the jade door, making him flinch and turn around as it creaked shut. He swallowed at his own nerves.

The anxiety was still raw within him, he inhaled, and exhaled. He would calm his nerves, He is much more disciplined than this. Now cold and calmer he made his way down to nearly the end of the great hidden library.

On bookshelf stood out in particular. It was full of black wooden trunks, small, no bigger than a breadbox. All the trunks seemed to be sealed in different ways over time. Someone had poured with a swampy red wax over it, sealing the contaminants inside. Others had a simple over sized lock in front.

His eyebrows set deep, as his crystal blue eyes looked over each box. He meditated, leaving his torch on a hook protruding from the wall.

"Oh grandmasters, and fathers of late. I fear the world may be falling into parel. Please guide me. Hear my prayers. Show me where the answers I seak may be hiding." He prayed aloud, the sound of thunder could be heard faintly, booming dully from deep underground.

"Please." he pleaded with a desperate whisper. His eyelids grew warm as something bright seemed to be in front of him. Glowing like a sign from the gods, one of the treasure chest, was blooming with a vibrant red. Illuminating the dark sanctuary of knowledge around him.

He swallowed, picking up the small wooden trunk. He could sense a deep and powerful spell of binding on it. It would take a profound focus to break it.

* * *

Omi swallowed, taking a shallow step to the side in preparation for any strike. This girl. Is what Wuya said the truth? For her to be so riled up and angry. His nostrils flared as he forced out a breath.

"Are you, the first dragon of fire?" He asked almost inaudibly, he watched her eyebrows press together in a soft discontentment as those words reached her. Omi faltered at this.

Omi snaps his head as Chase Young launches from the background, he growing rather bored of all the small talk. Now he knew well who she was. Never had they met, but he had learned about her through Dashi, and _other sources._

He wanted a taste of what she was made of! Eager to sink his claws into that soft flesh of hers.

He impacted the earth with a two handed jackhammer falling strike. It exploded sending rock flying everywhere in a cratering impact. He had missed her. Omi slowly processed what he was seeing. Chase looked around. Not left nor right. Not ahead. A shadow covered his face as he looked up into the sky wide eyed. She had flown high, her crimson kimono fluttering behind her like the wings of a blood soaked crane. Her figure vibrant with the deeply soiled black strokes of ink in grey sky behind her.

"Fall of the comet." She speaks, She turns into a cycling spin kick, picking up momentum with each front falling turn. The tip of her black, wooden okobo sandals, turning red hot like a meteorite falling from space, burning with friction she crashed hard down on top of where Chase Young was standing.

The impact was devastating. The raw force blowing Omis planted feet back in a drag as he put a sleeve of his forehead, wincing at the fiery light. Abrasive heat blasted his face, like opening up a burning oven.

As the dust and falling debris settled, Omis heart slammed into his that as his eyes widened in devastation. The impact zone was massive, the earth was hot and scorched, smoking with lit ambers.

His arm shuddered as he huffed in disbelief.

Did she use a Shen Gon Wu? I didn't see her use anything! No that was a Kung Fu pose was it not? He had never heard of it before, who in the good love of grace was this person.

Rocks fell beneath her sandals as she landed with a jump out of the pit. Her eyes blood red, as a bit of smoke escaped her parted lips.

Chase had barely dodged the impact. The force she created much faster than he anticipated, but the devastating impact of the attack was the hardest part to maneuver. He got up from his defensive squatted position. His robe rather disheveled. Hanging open his bare sculpted chest had minor abrasions on it. The bottom knots of his tight abs showed as his high waisted slashed pants hid the rest of him. He snarled at her, He flicked off a small trail of blood from his chin, inspecting the cardinal red cut.

He chuckled perversely as he licked the blood from his thumb.

* * *

The audience watched in an abundance silence at the raw power of this small girl. Jack swallowed, he turned to look at Wuya. She was still vibrating with anger, her fists clenched so hard she had cut into her palms, her tight cuffs dripped with a tapping blood on the ashy planks below.

"Wuya." He began, her name startling her. "Who is this person really?" He asked, he kept his tone stern.

"This detestable feline. Is Ame, the _first_ dragon of fire." She hissed with clear distaste.

Clay and Kimiko sucked in a surprised gasp. Jack on the other hand only grimaced and stared ahead.

_So she's the one huh?_ He thought to himself.

"So wait!" Kimiko said with a small shock. "Does that mean shes on our side?" She turned to Clay for some sort of assurance.

"_Hardly_." Wuya grumbled.

Clay could only swallow, his hands felt sweaty, this girl was bad news, that much he was sure of.

Omi took a few uncertain steps back. The fight between the two had grown wild and formidable. Each side crashing into each other with lethal blows. Their strengths so palpable with each sticking stroke. Chase's fists blew craters into the area, she dodged with a nimble ease. Omi thought she was like a graceful swan, landing in a lake. But on the flip of a coin she became offensive. With brute power like a charging rhino. She lands a stiff kick into Chase, he blocked it with both forearms. Sliding black in the earth several feet. His legs dragging dirt back with him as he slid.

He smiled behind his arms. Perverse and dark. He chuckled under his breath. As his almond viper eyes, locked deep into the flesh of the girl before him.

He liked it. He liked her strength, he wanted it form himself. He fought the desire to lick his bottom lip at the sinful lust for destruction. He decided, he would have her.

They continue to trade blows, Chase had a hard time landing hits on her. She was smaller than him. Chase at a towering 6 feet tall, while she, on top of her 2 inch heeled sandals, only 5"7. Her center of gravity closer to the earth, she maneuvered easily in a spinning weave from his brutal hands.

Her face never wavered. She almost seemed board of their brutal dance. Omi tight fisted his hands. If it is true, if this girl is the _xiaolin_ dragon of fire. The first of her kind than she was his ally was she not? He clenched his jaw, watching two masters fight was nerve racking for any young monk, no matter their experiences.

"Stop this." Omis words too light to be heard in the crashing of fists and kicks between the fighting pair.

Ame, or so Wuya had named her. Cut an eye to Omi, he immediately averted his gaze, a shameful wave flooded over him. Why did he look away? His heart so loud it thudded in his ears like a storm.

* * *

It took more energy than Master Fung could have imagined. He was heaving with thick pants. Haven crumpled to the floor in exhaustion. The spell Grand Master Dashi had placed on this box was no trickey. Whatever was in here, he didn't want the world to know. Or rather not the side of _evil._

The lock popped off, falling on the tiled floor below with a clattering chime. Sweat fell from his bald head as he huffed. His hands were shaking with an expanded exhaustion, and fearful anticipation.

Inside the lockbox was a scroll, yellowed and brittle. Tired with a simple red ribbon. He swallowed at this, taking into his old and aged hands.

With a deep breath, he slid the tie off and unraveled it. The text was small and inky. It was hard to read in the dusky light. He squinted bringing the scroll so close to his face his nose brushed it as he read.

The text read as followed.

**At the peak of the summer solstice, the very moment the equinox peaks over the ridged edges of Mount Yari, the Shen Gon Wu, Enbu no Hono with reveal itself. A showdown must not occur under any circumstances. If two people are touching this blade, in the stone hands of its old master. The curse will break. And the-**

Master Fung drew a devastating gasp at the final few words of the scroll. He dropped it in a panicked horror. He stumbled over shakenly to a reading bench. Pulling himself off the floor. Grabbing the torch he hustled as fast as his old legs could take him. Using the book shelves as leverage holding his old body up. He reached the stairs as he gasped with exhaustion.

"I must stop them! I have to warn them about the truth!" He gasped, as he slipped on a wet step falling back on his skull, with an impacting crack that echoed up the staircase. The torch hitting the ground and rolling out in a hiss.

Blood ran through the divots of each tile, as it mixed with the water from the rainy soaked steps.

* * *

"Whats is wrong, my _former_ apprentice?" Chase taunted Omi, with a cocked brow. "Don't wanna join us?"

"2 against 1 is not the right way of a battle. I will wait till you are surely defeated." He smiled back at his taunts. Chase snarled a bit as he rolled his eyes. His head quickly jolting to the side in a surprised dodge. The dragoness had launched a closed tight fingered jab at him. Slicing his jaw like a paper cut. It stung making him grin with sick delight.

This was fun, desirable. The thrill he had been chasing. A worthy opponent. He would crush her, and force that body to bend to his will. He licked his top lip like a demon as a noise rumbled from deep in his chest. Exciting at the thought of crushing this girl, changing that dead look in her eyes to that or horror.

He spun a high momentum kick at her. She blocked it with both her hands, she had ripped her arms out from her sleeves. Her halter topped robe the only thing covering her modest chest. Her back left open, her arms bare. Tight shoulder muscles protruded from her flexed arms. Her body was toned and disciplined under that loosely draped kimono. Chase liked it, he would force her to show him more.

He grew more sinister, his spiky black, forest coloured bang covering one of his glowing snake eyes.

"So dragon, what did you say your name was?" He purred with a cocked brow in amusement.

"I didn't." she put it bluntly, tone more rich and audible. Omi swallowed at her, she was unscathed, it was shocking to see someone go toe to toe with chase so vigorously.

"Come on, why don't you tell me? I like to know the names of pretty girls before I beat them into submission." He remarked, chilling words making Omi's blood run cold as his face fell into distress.

"I do not answer to the likes of you." She snarled back, her red eyes blooming with a cardinal glow.

"And what do you mean by that?" He grinned darkly, taking an offensive stance, ready to leap and strike.

"Do you think I am blind? That I can not see what kind of man you are?" Her face fell dark as she glared at Chase. "If you are even a man at all."

He made a strike at her, anger flowing thickly from him. She dodged the dust settled as a silhouette of Chase grew large, as the beast within ripped through him. Growing over 7 feet tall, his armored spiked tail whipped the ground. This hissing of a lizardus monster emanated from the clearing fog.

Chase Young had transformed to his other self. A large sickle green, spine piked, snap jawed, lizard beast. With long devastating claws, demonic eyes and a thick hide. He was truly formidable like this.

He began his assault, her eyes wide as she barely dodge his strikes, his claws cutting threads of her dark ashy toned hair. Quickly she frowned. Putting distance between the two, but chase was fast. With his faral strength he ran 4 legged across the war torn ground below. Now this dragon was truly fighting him. He ducked a ripping claw, as his tail smashed down on her. Chase snarled a prideful grin.

Her forehead was bleeding. The spikes grazing her. She huffed a bit in what would appear to be annoyance. Chase liked that. He liked her bleeding and out of breath, yes he would have more of that wouldn't he?

"Omi!" Kimiko cried out to him. He peeled his head away from the battle hesitantly to look at his friend. Her shoulder was still injured, she was holding it, that jet black raven hair, messy and disheveled. She looked worried and overdrawn.

"Omi that girl, she's the first dragon of fire! The one Dojo mentioned!" She informed him, her voice laden with uncertain concern.

"Yes it would appear so." He confirmed, staring back at the fight.

"But partner, how in tarnations is that even possible? That would make her over 1500 years old!" Clay reclaimed.

"Dashi, he turned her to stone. Mixing Shen Gon Wu." Wuya informed them, her voice drawn and melancholy.

Everyone swallowed. "That cave we entered. It is called the tomb of the fire dragon." She spoke. "Yes you said that to me when we were fighting!" Omi explained. "Yes im glad you can listen." Wuya hissed at him.

"Dashi hid her stone body here for over a century." She told them.

They all turned back to watch the fight between to beats, the lizard king, verses the fire dragon. Two clear masters. The girl, Ame. Was starting to take a beating from Chase, but he was the same. Thick slavic blood dripped from his hissing alligator jaw. A spine on his tail ripped off, whipping blood over the white sandstone below.

Chase shot at her, flying into a fighting beast like bounce.

"**Monkey Strike**." His deep demonic in tone voice roared out, in an echoing bellow.

The girl took a stand pose. Like everyone was it watching in slow motion, she gracefully brought her arm in a dancing ark. Omi gasped eyes wide.

"Repulse the monkey." She deflected his strike with great ease. No one spoke, everyone was wide eyed at what just happened. How did she know such a move? Omi blinked finally, his mouth dry from hanging open for so long. Chase was deflected hard. Smashed into the wall like a crushed bug. He fell out of consciences for the briefest of seconds.

But that's all it took. Chase Young was shot out of the showdown. He awoke, snapping up in his human form on the benches with others. He painted, his face coiled into a deep rage. This damned brat, how the hell did she do that?

There in the ring. Only 2 remained. Omi, and Ame. The chill that ran down Omi's spine he will never forget. The girl before him, now sullied with blood. A hiss of smoke left her lips again. Eyes glowing red she tore the young water monk to shreds with her mere penetrating gaze.

He felt he might hyperventilate if he did not calm himself down. He was better than this, he was disciplined. She looked him up and down. Taking in his features, as if it reminding her of someone.

That smooth charming voice rang in her head like church bells.

She snarled trying to extinguish his voice. Omi watched her shake her head, flirty bangs shaking side to side with her. She huffed, her fists tight as she looked back at Omi.

He could only gasp. Those blood rich eyes of horror, had settle, dissipating as they opened, into a calming, and stunning amethyst. He faltered at her new composure.

She sucked in a gentle breath. Like she was fighting the urge to cry.

"You." She began, jolting Omi. "Are you, Dashi's son?"

Omi's face became commercially questioning, his brows unable to arch any higher.

"No, no of course not. The Grand Master died 1500 years ago after he defet-"

"What." She gasped cutting his words off. He was afraid of her, just her words shot a halt through him he could not describe. The back of his mind rang with the showdown rules. Wuya claimed this girl was not on their side so to speak.

Does that mean he would have to fight her till she fatigued? Could he even do that? now sweating, from the heat she was creating, and the sweat of fear.

She turned darker again, her eyes pooling with that fiery red.

"You lie." She spoke as flakes of amber left her mouth. Omi trembled slightly. He breathed, regaining his composure. Taking a strong, offencive pose. He dug his heels tight into the earth. He knew what was coming next.

"I do not lie. Grand Master Dashi turned you to stone. 1500 years ago!" He declared, trying to hold back any fear he had.

"Lies!" She roared at him, open flames like a blast furnace raged from her mouth. The air grew hot, stale and heavy.

Kimiko held her hands, now afraid of this girl. Was she truly the first dragon of fire? Why was she like this? Is she not on the sides of the monks?

Ame launches a devastating blow towards Omi's direction, he dodges it, her fists ripping the sleeves off of his sleeve. The ground exploded with her impact. Smoke began to bellow from the earth. Like lava was boiling from the pit of a volcano. She rose. Red eyes cutting through the black smoke as it bellowed thickly to the sky.

"You can do it Omi!" Clay called out from the sidelines.

She ripped from the black smoke at him, like a panther deadly, going clear for the kill. His chest ripped in a spray of blood. Her claw like hands ripping into him.

"You lie!" He could have sworn he heard her whisper. He tossed aside his inhibitions, she was clearly not in the correct mind. He would have to knock some clear sense into her! NO matter if she is a girl, or how pretty!

He grew cocky with his own thoughts. He dodged her next strike with more certainty, only fueling him further. As she began to pounce again, her face snarling and distraught it was clear to him she was in distress. He flicked out his coin. Leaping over her he called out the name of the wu he brought with him. "Mantis flip coin!" It glew a golden sheen as he leaped a great height above her. She halted in her tracks to look up at him.

His forehead glew in a square pattern of glowing spheres, summing the water within him he flowed all his chi to the tips of his fingers. Sucking a deep breath he called out. Shoku! Neptune! STRIKE!" water flowed around him as a dragon dancing cascade towards the earth below. The title wave of a whirlpool like wave crashed down on top of her. Tsunami strong waves devastated the battlefield. Blowing away all the huts, paths and dead trees in a flooding tidal bore.

Everyone was silent, Including Chase himself, he could only look on. Jack could only stare ahead with arched brows and a gaped mouth at the strength Omi possessed.

But a thick shrill gasped cut the hissing fall of water.

Omi was impaled! held above the ground, by an extended arm.

Blood fell from his mouth onto her cheek, dripping down to her chin. Omi couldn't breathe, as the burning feeling pain pooled in his abdomen. She had stuck her flat palmed hand right through his rib cage. His eyes faltered as his vision darkened. He began to gurgle as blood filled his lungs pain ripped through him as he body forced a dry, dragged wheeze.

"Omi!" Kimiko and Clay screamed in horror.

She flicked his limp bleeding body off her hand, he hit the ground rolling, and the curtains of the showdown had ended.

* * *

:)

I wonder what the scroll wanted to say kek, also spot the paramore lyrics. I may have broke Wuya a bit heh


	6. Kagura

Here we are with chapter 6 wow I can't believe I made it this far without dropping it! haha.

* * *

A vicious and thick hush fell over the watching crowd. The air was far too murky to even try and swallow, what was being seen was inconceivable to those who watched on.

Water fell from the sky in a dashing blanket form the crashing waterfall. Omi, had used his signature move "Shoku Neptune Strike", an ability where Omi pulls massive amounts of water from the atmosphere, and fuels it with the overflowing chi in his body. Twisting it, and increasing its velocity into a massive strike on an opponent. He was sure it would be the trick, it's never failed him before! But he was sadly, cruel, and pathetically outmatched.

The hissing sound of the rushing waves dissipated. Horror was the only thing Kimiko could describe. She couldn't comprehend what was before her. Once this mist was settled, her keen eyes shook as they locked onto Omi's dangling body. He was limp, arms and legs dangled, and his spine curved unnaturally. Kimiko began to choke on the gasps she was trying to claw into her empty lungs.

Her brain tried to rationalize this, surely she was holding him up with one hand? A blow to the chest? God no that's not it, red fell down her arm, Kimiko's mouth was now too dry to speak.

Omi spat blood down on her cheek, the blood began to ooze out from the corner of his lower lip, it mixing with saliva in a dragging crimson spider web. He gurgled a bit as his blood ran down the apples of her cheeks and down her slim neck. Omi looked into those bottomless orchids in her eyes. Light seemed to refuse to reflect in them, his brows arched as what was happening settled into him.

He was in great haughty pain, his left lung was completely punctured and filling rapidly with blood. He could feel her jabbed hand in his own body. He was hot, his body on fire, his limbs felt like weights were tied to them, dragging him deep down, down.

He couldn't breath, he was hemorrhaging quickly in a lake of his own body. With a calloused indifference, Omi watched her eyes not waver for a moment, cold and cruel she flicked him off her blood soaked hand as if he were no more than a dead fly.

The ground was abrasive as he slid with impact. He could feel his face muddied with the leftover water from his strike, mixing in with the blood rushing out of his gaping wound. He could hear Kimiko and Clay screaming for him. His eyes felt so tired as darkness wanted to take him over. It begged him to fall into it, their voices that now felt so far away, began to fade into a white hiss as his eyes closed drearily.

"Omi!" Kimiko screamed, her lungs ripping in raw hysteria! Clay smashed his giant fist into the barrier wall. Over and over, with savage strength, his knuckles raw as blood smashed in speckles against the invisible wall. Again! And again, he plowed his overbearing body strength into the wall, his breath was heaving and raspy. Panic of a lout blind rage pummeled through him thickly.

One fully drawn fist smashed into the shield with devastating vigor, making it crack like a mirror, the wall began to fracture. He didn't relent, his blood staining the wall with his barrage of full forced punches.

Just as his fist would have surely made the final blow to the barrier wall. The showdown had abruptly ended. The time laps of the fight replayed in their minds like a movie being rewinded. They re-lived Omi's horrifying defeat, and her long battle with Chase. Until it had wrapped up completely.

A deep exhale came in, Kimiko's legs were trembling as reality came back in. Rain fell from the cracks and holes from above, in an uneven blanket of showers, a single bead of rain fell on her small button nose. She breathed in again the air humid and wet, her shoulder painfully alive with a harsh smoulder from Jack Spicer's cannon blast. Her left arm was also clearly broken as it hung limply. But that's not what matters, no, as reality came to her so did only one strong palpable thought.

**Omi**.

She tried to call out for him but her throat refused her, nothing but a strangled cry creaked out.

She went to take a step forward but her body gave in under her, she stumbled in the trip rope like tangled meadow below. Her toe catching she began to fall forward. Her eyes closed naturally in anticipation to meet the earth below. But something large and warm grabbed under her. Clay's strong arm grabbed her by the waist. She looked up to his large charming face. Her vision began to blur as hot tears clouded her vision. He hoisted her around his shoulder and helped her to walk. She stumbled, but with the pride of a monk and a dragon. Clay new she must walk with him.

Omi's silky blue robe stuck out within the field of red spider lilies, they both practically fell on top of him. Clay's big strong hands, felt so fragile like the thinnest layer of ice over a pond. They trembled, now slick and heavy. He reached for Omi, he was laying facing the ground, and not moving.

"Omi?" A strangled plea left Kimikos lips, gently they rolled him over, ready for the worst.

Kimikos gasp was wet and hoarse. Clay took off his big brown cowboy hat and placed it into the grass. Rain was coming down in a loud pour around them as a thunderclap ripped through the mountain. Clay covered his face in flush torment, running them down his bearded face he exhaled.

There was no gaping wound, Kimoko let out in what sounded like a vacant laugh of joy upon seeing this, she started to shake Omi.

"Wake up! Omi!" she pleaded with him, eyes dropping large teardrops.

He inhaled sharply! His chest rising high, as his eyes burst open with as much life as the day he was born. Kimiko pulled him into a hug with her arm. Burying her head into his neck, her raven black hair draping around her as she sobbed.

"Omi." She whined in a muffled cry. Clay pulled them both in roughly, hugging his family close he choked back a tear.

"Oh, I'm happier than ol' Blue layin' on the porch chewin', well." He gave a choked laugh. "Well chewin' on a big ol' catfish head!"

* * *

Jack watches the happy reunion with crossed arms, this sucked as far as he was concerned. No new wu in his hands. His automatic system report showed his left cannon was down for the count, along with low fuel, and he had a broken rib. His eyes left the group of happy go lucky to trail over to the real problem.

The girl in red. The Shen Gong Wu, as promised to the rules of the battle, glow in her bandage wrapped hands. Like something a boxer would fashion themselves with. It was brilliant and golden as it hovered just above her outstretched accepting palms. Held there by the magic of the wu, she seemed rather unfazed by this. Her fair face still unreadable to him, his thick black brows deepened a bit as he continued studied her. The power of the showdown had healed the wounds Chase Young had given her, no longer looking slightly disheveled. Well that was untrue, even in battle she had an aura of dignity. But now she had returned to her poised state of divinity.

What looked like a black monocle appeared over Jacks right eye, it began to scan every part of her body, like a fighter jet locking onto an enemy. "Status report started" a pixelated feminine voice spoke into his ear piece. The devices began to articulate every detail it could about what he was looking at. From approximate age, hair color, and height. Every possible detail was being entered into a database.

"Scan Complete. Content match approximately 89%." The voice spoke again. Jack smiled wickedly at this, as he then secretly deployed what could only look like a tiny ladybug into the air, unnoticed by those around him.

The radiance of the wu faded and fell into her gentle hands. If you were watching closely, her brows tighten by just a hair, as her eyes seemed to set on the blade in front of her. It was in an alabaster sheath, that cut down in a honeycombed gilded golden pattern. The base crowned in a 6 pillar clasp. Running your eyes back up the smooth, ivory sheath, you came to the hidden blade beneath it. The hilt, or the tsuba, was like a pointed dark steely double layer star, the edges sharp looking and reflective. The mantle was wrapped in a deep dark red layered cloth, woven down in a pattern that allowed the yellow colour of the hilt below. Showing in a diamond shape down below.

She swallowed, her eyes wavered as if she could cry looking down at the sword. But there was no time for that as Clay rose from his knee. Jack could feel the tension in the air. He started to type something on his phone, but not looking away from what was about to occur.

Clay was pissed, he didn't care if it was a small lady. She went for the kill on his friend. She didn't even blink, surely the lass could have dodged Omi, but no. This girl was a monster, he would stop her for certain.

But he wasn't the only one in the meadow filled cave seething with viscous raw anger. Wuya rose up from the field of red flowers. Bloody tears fell from her large day-glo eyes. The voluminous red hair rather messy, mud had now sullied the palms of her hands. A sensual thigh poked out from the sides of her long dress.

"Ame." Wuya hissed out. Acidic green hazy flames from hell itself began to swirl around her in a vortex. The grass and red lilies began to hiss and crip as it burned the life from them. Ame, the girl with amethysts for eyes, took a disinterested glance in her direction. Wind seemed to flow around her, blowing her body length bitter wine locks around wildly. Her left eye, that her sultry bangs had been covered, was revealed to be red and black, as if all the nerves exploded, now no white remained. Only dark purples and red, over her lime green eyes.

She heaved a shaken step forward. Her power swirling as rocks began to crack beneath her bare feet.

Ame slid Enbu no Hono under the bow over her obi to hold it close to her body. She slid her regal red kimono off her shoulders, it draped largely around her like wings, as Wuyas heylin magic blew a storm in their in closed space. Her arms now bare, she slid a step back, preparing for what was to come.

Multiple whispers fell from Wuya's plump grimaced lips. It was as if dozens people were speaking from her at the same time. Clays skin prickled just from the ominous words, no words could be clearly made out, he could feel the heat emanating from Wuya. It brought him back to when he was a small flea on a dogs back, the first time they had faced Wuya. That was fear, she surely had regain some of her power that Chase Young had kept from her.

The cryptic whispers stopped cold. Wuyas head cracked up to Ame. She turned to face Wuya, forearm resting lax on her Katana.

"Die!" Wuya roared at her. Her hand outstretched as her claw hands sent the large roughly painted green and black flames flying at her, like a twister of hell flamed combustion, it destroyed the earth around them, burning everything as it made a deadly headway towards her.

Chase Young watched in an excited anticipation, now grinning he thought. What would you do girl? Show me what you're made of!

She closed her eyes, a single wisp of grey smoke left the corner of her mouth, as her eyes now reopened. Her thick butterfly lashes bloomed with the red fire beneath them. Jacks scanner started to go haywire in his ear making him lurch over to cease its hissing. "System automatic report error!" The robotic voice alerted him. His eyes widened as he watched her. Elegantly she brought her arm off its laxed nature. She held the sheath of her Shen Gong Wu, as her other, dainty wrapped hand grabbed its expertly woven red hilt. She brought in a gentle breath, her brows resting calmly. She took a step forward, as the pyre of hell fire swirled to her in rapid succession. Omi sat up, the light around them turning into strobes of black and green he could only watch as she unsheathed her blade. The magic of the wu making the deeply red, nearly black blade glow around her hands with a dull red.

Just as the fire was less than a few feet from her she spoke as she drew the blade full from its cast.

"Enbo no Hono." She spoke in her sparrow like song. The name of the wu being called made it vibrate.

"The first **Kagura**,"(T/L note, a dance for the gods) She pointed the blade towards the very tip of the oncoming destruction. "A whisper from a candle wick." Her gentle words activated the magic of her Shen Gong Wu's power, it's as if she had popped a overfilled balloon, the tip of her long blade made contact with the phlogiston of hatred. Like a god splitting the sea, the sides of the twisting blaze split around the blade. Rushing past her body, blowing her hair around violently. The flames of cruel acid seemed to dissipate as it passed her, leaving their putrid ways, turning into snowflakes of red and gold. It littered the world around them until the very last twist and turn of her heylin spell was nothing more than new years confetti.

Everyone was astounded, no one said a word. Not the xiaolin monks, nor Jack, or Chase Young. Wuya began to let out short rasps in disbelief. How did she so easily dispel her fire? She watched her as Ame's eyes, lit with the fire within, dissipated away leaving the deep lavender petals blooming back into her eyes. She alleined the tip of the black and red blade with its sheath, her thumb above the hole, she guided it back in, to the modern eyes, the auctions seemed rather effortless. It hissed with heat, like a pan dropped into cold water, until it was fully masked back in its place. Ame's hand dropped from its hilt. Eyes wavering as her brows arched, she stared down at the scorched path Wuya had created. The flowers and fields either burnt, or faded to nothing, or actively turning to ash in the wind. The rain that was still falling from above in small patches hissed with impact on the coaled earth.

"H-how?" Wuya whispered in disbelief. She gasped weakly as she fell down to her knees, with a slump the backs of her knuckles kissed the hot ashed ground. Unscathed completely? Her skin not even pinked from the fire! Wuya fell forward onto her hands, her head facing the ground below, she could now longer see out of her left eye. And the other now blurry and buried as blood mixed with tears. She dug her nails into the dirt as she gritted her fangs together. She began to exhale out short bursts of air, that mingled with a huff chuckle, that grew darker and full of dread with each pull.

She screamed loudly and raw as her skin cracked. Black hell flames burst around her engulfing the area rapidly.

"M-mantis flip coin!" Omi yelled in a panic, flipping the small kan style coin as high as it would go, leaping the group out of the chasm before it exploded in hot black flames.

* * *

Raimundo scurried away from the hole in the earth as it exploded with black and bright green crudely painted flames. Horrified he fell back, as panic began to set it. They were still down there!

"Kimiko!" He screamed out with a rattle from his throat. The fire dissipated slowly returning to the scolding earth from deep below.

"Rai?!" a rich male voice called from behind him. His soaked chest fell as a relieved breath left his lungs. Turning over in the mud, his forearm deep in the earth he looked ahead with relief in those green eyes of his. He flicked a damp bang from over his eyes, a deep smile from the deliverance of his friends being okay. He shot up from the ground, Dojo had already slithered through the thicket with arms wide open, bawling for joy towards them. He followed them, their appearance setting in he took a pained gasp at Kimiko. The downpour soaking her to the bone leaving her a shivering bloody husk. Her shoulder was badly burned and she held tightly a darkly bruised arm. Her jet black ebony hair, heavy and threadlike over her face and shoulders, clinging to her for life, Omi and Clay were in a tight huddle. Omi's eyes were heavy and tired, deep set bags hung behind his dark eyes. Clay seemed rather exasperated himself, his cowboy hat was left carelessly on the ground, his wild blond locks mopped over his eyes like an old dog. Haggard they were.

"What the hell happened down there?" Raimundo asked them. Dropping to his knee in front of their squatted bodies.

Before he could even have his question answered something bright red seemed to move in his peripherals, he looked up, among the mist and rain. A red smear caught in the wind rose up.

She turned, her eyes were the first thing to catch his attention, then her odd hair colour. Like a smoldering ash, greys and off reds, deepen to what could be a black copper at the end in a odd gradiance. The rain wasted no time soaking her in head to toe, bangs in lacy threads fell over her wispy lashes. She returned Raimundos stare, taking him apart as he had did to her.

"Wha,-" His whisperers cut off by a groan in pain from Kimiko. His attention allereted to her, and her alone.

"Give her to me." He asked them, his tone stern but gentle. Clay let her out of his protective grasp, her body being pulled into Raimundo's strong arms, her limp blackened arm, resting gently over her belly. He lifted his wounded warrior into a cradle in his arms. His eyes looking down at her with a deep regret filled sorrow. If only he had been here, he could have protected her. His face scrunched as he grit his teeth, a failure of a leader he was.

"Rai." Her angelic soft breath pulled him out of his own anguish. "I'm fine." She smiled up at him. He softened, bringing his forehead to press against hers. It was cold and damp as he sighed.

"Forgive me for being late." He pleaded with a dry whisper. Kimikos eyes swirled as she took in his tender actions, she breathed out something that sounded close to his name.

"We should get Kimiko to a doctor!" Rai tells the group, her injuries becoming his only concern.

The group seemed to agree as they got up, all thoroughly soaked now. "Dojo what's the hold up?" He turned to the small green dragon. He was facing away from them. Only looking ahead.

Ame stood alone in the downpour. Her red kimono darkened with the water from above. She looked somber, like her eyes carried a heavy weight within them. Pale skin covered in strands of wet hair, her lips parted like she wanted to speak.

"Ame." Dojo spoke out to her, he watched that face morph into something of a deep grief, brows now high as her lip quivered.

"Dojo?" She turned as she took an unsure step towards the group. Dojo's small claws clenched into a shaking fist, his small head facing the earth. He turned away sharply as her hand rose as if to stop him. He quickly turned into his larger dragon form, pushing away the earth with his large coils. The group didn't speak as they mounted atop him. Without word, Dojo was stone cold quiet for the first time in a long time. He didn't once turn around to look at the coal haired girl.

They ascended into the stormy grey skies. She watched them leave quietly without protest, they faded away in the stormy clouds above like a lost kite. A gentle breath left her wet lips as she pressed them together.

"Dojo." She breathed again, rain patted her face, making her lashes so damp she looked to be crying.

Her attention was pulled by the sound of a heavy foot pressing into the earth behind her.

"Well, well well." His sultry sinister voice called out. Ame turned slowly, wet hair clinging to her neck, eyes now blooming with the heat within. Eyes red and bright cutting out with a glow.

Chase Young took a step towards her. The showdown fight leaving him now unscathed and poised. His off green dark hair, falling around his face, framing his sharp jaw. Thick brows settled as he looked her up and down. He let out a pleased growl at her. Her hand rose to rest on the hilt of her katana, returning Chase's fraudulent gaze. He licked his bottom lip, and took another taunting step towards her. Ame was quick to turn to stance. Both hands resting on her blade, ready to draw it and strike if he dared take another. Eyes laid on him roughly, furrowed youthful brows hidden under choppy wet bangs.

He chuckled at her. Tucking a thread of hair behind his sharply pointed ears.

"You're coming home with me, girl." He ordered at her. He liked it, her killing intent, he would have that power for himself. She scowled at his words.

"Not so fast Chase."

* * *

"Anyone want to explain to me just who the hell was that?" Raimundo asked the group, his tone almost a yell among the rain. Kimiko shivered, seated between Rai's thighs, his arm under her chest holding her close. Omi silently relived what could have easily been his last moments, if it was not for the magic of the showdown, he certainly would have perished. He re-lived what would have been his death over and over again in his mind. Her cold eyes glaring back into his. As he looked he could have sworn he heard her whisper something. "Forgive me."

The group was silent trying to figure out what to say. But before anyone could speak the felt a rumble from Dojo.

"I remember now, who she is." He spoke.

He hadn't been able to accurately place her. Strings, and threads of memories tried to weave into his mind. But it was too hard to understand, only flashes appeared.

But once he stood at the top of that hill and looked at her, into those pretty plum eyes. He knew what he had been forgetting. She was Ame, the dragon of fire and, the Grand Master Dashi's first, and last apprentice.

They had met when the last of the snow had fallen, deep green grass that had been waiting to surprise the world with the arrival of spring, split through the white fields. A wet slump of snow fell down from a deeply rich tree branch, landing right on his little green snout. He flicked it off and shivered. He was mad that Dashi had kept him waiting for so long. He had requested he fly to all the way to Japan, to meet with him. But he had been waiting hours and the rendezvous spot with no sign of him. He was sure to freeze to death at this rate, so he began to pace with annoyance muttering curses to himself.

"When I see him I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" he grumbled to himself.

"Give who a piece of your mind?" A cool and calm voiced called out from behind him. Dojo screamed like a banshee in surprise as his small heart thudded into his chest.

He turned shaking and lurched over. His eyes grew wide as plump tears began to pour from them. Hands up in the air he sped over to hug his friends leg. Dashi chuckled heartily as Dojo made way to his shoulder. He gave a big kiss on his cheek making the young monk grimace slightly.

"Oh how I've missed you!" Dojo sang hugging his neck. His eyes opened as the smell of what was almost a campfire filled his nostrils. He turned to look down. He hadn't noticed her, to his very much surprise.

A young lady stood beside Dashi, looking up at him with wide doe eyes. Her features were soft, and gentle. A pretty face decorated with orchids for eyes.

"Who's the kid?" Dojo asked Dashi, still mildly unsettled by her.

"She's my apprentice!" He smiled with a laugh, Dojo's jaw dropped like a trout. His _what?! _Flabbergasted he yelled out what he was thinking. Dashi has never taken an apprentice, sure hes lead a few lessons, teamed up with Chase and Monk Guan. But to take a student? To call them his apprentice, this was the first!

Like a stiff toy, he turned slowly back to the young girl, she seemed to be as unsure of Dojo as he was of her.

"My name is-"

"Her name is Ame. And she is big trouble." Dojo told everyone riding him.

* * *

Wuya sat alone in the charged pit beneath the earth. Her wicked flames had burnt away every living thing in the pit. Nothing but smoldering earth remained. Smoke rose as water choked out snuffed smolders. She sat, legs cradled to her chest, sobbing without restrain to sadly herself.

How could she have allowed herself to fall victim to Dashi's spell again. He had sealed away the most precious memories from her. Just to hide Ame away from their minds? He took away the only thing that had ever made her happy. He stole not only the memory of her only son, but his life as well. A strangled howl left her as she began to rock back and forth.

There she sat alone, in the dark of the cave, crumbling with it.

* * *

"I said, not so fast." Jack spicer hovered over the earth on his rocket propelled boots, modeled after the _jetbootsu_, the Shen Gong Wu, that allowed those to defy gravity in a sense. He was hovering now, a large black umbrella pulled over his head, stopping the rain from falling on him.

"It's been a while insect, I was hoping you had died." Chase taunted at him, Jack kissed his teeth at his old idol. But he was better now, stronger than Chase, _in his mind __at least_. He wasn't gonna let him run away with the girl. He was sure he'd find a way to steal her powers for himself, then well, then they would all be surely in for trouble.

"No dice Chase Young, She's coming with me!" He declared. The name of that man leaving his lips, made Ame turn to glance back at Chase, she whispered his name, as a memory pooled in her mind. His name leaving her lips sounded like silk to his ears, hungirly grabbing his attention. His brow arched with thirst, he quiet liked the sound of his name on her tongue. He grinned darkly, "I'm going to beat you both down, then _Ame_ dear, we will be leaving." He purred thickly at them. Jack felt his skin crawl, Chase Young, the _real_ prince of darkness. Still had that undeniable edge to him. The power he commanded so easily was nothing to snuff at.

"Hate to break it to ya' Chase, that's not gonna happen!" Jack declared shooting a neon red cannon blast at Chase. He laughed shortly as he leaped away from the attack. His sandals sliding on the muddy earth, he returned fire with a similar fireball to what Wuya had used. Heylin magic, that much was certain.

The two exchanged blows like this for a short while, Jack barely missing Chase's barrage of well aimed attacks. His automated system was alerting him in a pinging alarm that he was running low of fuel. He snarled, as he barely dodged another attack, a tip of his hair being signed off. Chase is very smug, he's not really trying, but Jack can barely keep up. He remembers the worm he was when they first met, at least he can dodge now.

He turns to attempt lock eyes with the violet eyed dragon. He liked the idea of her watching his every move. But she's gone? He turned round sharply to look where she could have gone, but nothing. She must had made a break for it while they had been distracted.

Ame ran through the woods, the ground was slick and her toes were slipping in her black okobo sandals, she was starting to heave out raspy breaths, short and quick. A flood of memories were entering her mind, she had been turned stone for 1500 years, in a deep stasis. Unmoving she re-lived her life over and over again. Start to finish she would watch herself for over a thousand years. And now she is free, the curse Dashi had placed on her finally broken. But a curse is heavy, the repercussions were slamming into her body like a train. Her legs were shaking and her heart slammed into her chest, just standing upright was hard. Using Enbu no Hono after just awakening was a mistake, her body was not ready yet for such a drawn action.

Her vision was getting muggy, trees and rocks began to blend together. Her breath was hot and fogging the quickly cooling air in front of her face. She was running in the high altitude of the mountains too quickly, she began to fatigue, eyes blurry she fell heavy into a patch of wet flowers. She huffed, it hurt to breath.

"Gotcha." A voice called out from behind her.

* * *

bit of raixkimi here hehe, Yay Omi is okay :). also just starting to dip into Ame's thoughts here. she's still rather quiet :3


	7. Dragon Bones

smutty, bloody warning here.

Also sorry this is long af

* * *

I don't know how many years have gone by since that day. The day Dashi sealed me away within stone.

The first thing I heard, was a gentle tapping noise, it was soft and pacid, like morning dew falling from a blade of grass. The ground was cold underneath me as I stirred. A sudden snap of pain made me groan out brashly, my head was splitting. I tried to pull my arms down, but they were held up above by something.

Ame had awoken after fainting in the valleys of Mount Yari. She had been fleeing from Jack Spicer and Chase Young's sparse trifles . After awakening from her long sealed imprisonment implicated upon her by Grand Master Dashi, the side effects had left her body in shambles. She had used far too much of her strength and was facing the harsh repercussions.

"_Gotcha."_ That was the last thing she remembered hearing before she blacked out. Again Ame attempted to pull her arms forward. The rattling sound of a familiar metal chimed in the large black room. She sighed a ragged breath. She was in chains. She tried to open her eyes but the room was black, she couldn't pull from the strength of her element to see in the low light either.

The ground beneath her bare thighs was cold and damp. Small rocks pressed into the exposed flesh bitterly. With a huff she tried to rip her arms down once more. It didn't budge. It became clear to her that something was holding her bound, without strength. A spell? Heylin magic? Regardless this was troublesome. She couldn't feel the warmth of Enbu no Hono beside her. And her mothers kimono was also gone. For the first time in a long time, she shivered, surely if she could see, her breath would have been foggy in the air. A shiver ran through her cold exposed arms, she groaned.

Rather problematic this was. She would have to wait for whoever was keeping her locked up to reveal themselves. It didn't really matter to her right then in that moment.. Ame was thoroughly exhausted, at the time she had no idea how long she had been blacked out for, but her body ached unreasonably. She felt war-tormented, it hurt to breathe, and her legs felt like jelly, she was curled up on the cold ground the best she could. It was sickly cold in the empty dark, of the bleek stone room.

She fell, letting herself drift away again, be it at her own will, or her body just giving way, tenderly she rested her head in the junction of her upwards arm and shoulder. There she drifted off, in to a cold far away dream.

A fragment from a memory of her life before the curse. Winter was at its end grass peaked through in patches through the snow. She had created a small fire to roast some pond fish that she had gathered. Dojo, the small green dragon was there. He talked a lot, enough for 4 people. And Dashi was there too, bundled up warmly in thick robes and a scarf. I didn't need to wear many layers, my element of fire kept my body warm all around, still despite this, Dashi would tenderly put a blanket around my shoulders.

They were laughing heartily, talking about the many battles they had faced. Talk of old friends, new and old. I didn't join in, I had nothing to offer the conversation. But I felt at ease, just listening to their rambles of times past.

"Well Ame!" Dashi laughed at me, slightly drunk from iced sake. "You'll have to meet them when I take you to the continent!"

I looked up oddly at him. Take me where? "Meet who?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

He laughed again, his face bright red from the alcohol he was consuming. The light of the fire, burning bright as the sun had already set.

"My buddies, Monk Guan, and Cha-"

* * *

The door slammed open with a thundering boom, jolting her awake she gasped sharply. Her eyes stung a bit from the hall light bursting into the small stone room. She winced away into her arm, trying to turn away from the bright hall lights. A large towering figure was standing in the shining doorway. It was horribly blurry, all she could make out was their large black silhouette.

"Good morning." His voice was sultry and dark, a chill ran down her spine as she gritted herself forward, attempting to try and stand. But her legs were also sadly shackled at the ankles, this made her stumble back onto her bottom, she gritted her teeth in annoyance. He took a loud step inside the dark stone room, the large gate like door shutting behind him with a creaking boom.

I could feel my heart begin to thud into my ears. The room settled back into that deprived darkness, he faded away with it. It was so quiet it felt nearly unbearable. I swallowed thickly, and exhaled from my nose.

Her breath was captured when golden eyes cut through the black room, glowing like a cursed star in the dark of night. Eyes of a snake, honey almond coloured, with black slits for pupils. Ame's eyebrows fell into a frown as her top lip threatened to snarl. Her fists clenched as she settled her heartbeat the best she could, It burned, pulling her arms down again roughly, the friction rubbing her wrists raw.

With each loud booming step he took towards me I felt every nerve in my body come alive. My skin prickled in reaction, until he would be surely standing in front of me. I couldn't see any defined shapes, just a pair of glowing yellow eyes floating from above.

He snapped his fingers suddenly. In reaction I tried to take the best defensive pose I could muster under restraints. As the sound of his snapping fingers filled the room in a gentle echo, torches ignited around the small area. He came into a gentle bloom of fire. It was a small, largely bricked stone cell, there were no windows for light, and the roof was rather low. It felt cramped in there, but it was rather clean. She expected to see the bone corpse of a fallen man chained to the wall, but no.

I looked up with a quip of my head. I took my bottom lip between my teeth as thoughts ran through my now awoken mind. Out of those two, something told me he was the worst end of the bargain to wind up with. The gentle red bloom of the wooden torches illuminated the small stone room in a delicate glow. 4 on each side of the wall, it lit up the enclosed space like a bonfire on a summer night.

Ame swallowed thickly, she didn't care if he saw her do it. The man before her was none other than Chase Young.

* * *

_"You gotta meet my friends, Monk Guan and -"_

"Chase Young, it's nice to see you've awoken." His voice was dark and tempting, as he introduced himself again. The feeling he gave her was like fangs at your jugular, Ame knew right away he was trouble. She glared up at him, furrowing her brows. Is this the Chase Young, Dashi had spoken about so fondly? Dashi, her mind drifted for a second. The sound of him scoffing at her pulled her back to him, her eyes glancing him over.

Chase was wearing regal battle rrmour. Broad dark layered shoulder pads, like regal spiked shingles from a roof, knotted with dangling hanamusubi knots. A tight mandarin black collar, that pulled over his arms. His chest was covered in a deeply paneled, black leathered samurai style chest plate, it pulled down into a plate skirt. Multiple layered panels, the rims a deep red trim. A large rope knot for a belt, layered on top of a large waist belt armor. Fashioned at the front, with a large yellow buckle, resembling a serpent's eye. Baggy, black monk pants, held tight at the calves from dark green knee plates.

Chase squatted down his black well made waraji sandals pulling the gravel beneath him. There he looked as if he had a proposal. His eyes glue golden with a gentle bloom. His jaw was strong and cut, and _handsome_, his eyes, raw and harsh. They felt dangerous to look into, as if the depth of them would swallow you whole. His tussles of long dark hair, swooped over his eye in a widows peak. He chuckled, the noise coming with a rumble from somewhere deep in his chest.

His gloved hand went to hold Ames face like it was a tempting apple about to be picked from a tree. With a snarl she attempted to move away from it. With nowhere unfortunately to go he cupped her face roughly, squishing her cheeks beneath his cold leathered hands.

He turned her face roughly to look at him. He looked as if he was bored? No it was deeper than that, he had discontentment. His thick brows furrowed as he inspected Ame with cruelty. His large thumb ran itself over her soft bottom lip. His deep carved features molded into a curt smile, the light from the sides of us, making his face look chiseled and sinful.

Ame snarled at his unwanted touch. She assumed this man, _Chase Young_. The man she had fought an unknown amount of time ago. Had appeared to try and turn the tables on her. She hated men like him, was he angered that she beat him in battle? Or that their fight was cut short because of the showdown? It didn't matter to her, all Ame wanted to do was run away from here. She wanted to find Dashi, confront him. Ask him why?

He whipped her face harshly to the left. She jerked a bit within her bindings, again to no avail. Chase leaned forward into her neck slowly, lips a mere kiss from the bend of her throat. Ame bit her lip, she could feel his hot breath fanning on her, it sent chills down her skin, that was not lost to his blazing auburn eyes. He chuckled again. Looking at her turned face, burning a trail with his eyes all the way down to her collarbone.

"Much more docile now aren't you?" He taunted her in a quiet rasp, with each rich huff, he moved up until his lips were at her ear. She struggled again. Doing her best to move away, the chains still as tight as ever. She tried to pull away her face from his grasp.

His hot tongue rolled on the curve of her ear, she let out a gasp in surprise! Ame parted her lips to protest, but Chase just used this opportunity to press his thumb into her mouth. She bit down instantly. Attempting to sever it, he grunts a bit, but then laughs. Instantly he sunk his fangs into Ames throat in punishment.

She cried out in pain, but it was muffled out by his hand. His canines pressed hard and deeply into her, bruising the tender flesh. It hurt, and it burned. He held her there like that, pressing harder and harder. He moaned deeply into her bruising flesh, the rumbles he was making caused her to let out a sharp gasp. There he finally released her after what seemed like an eternity, she let out a ragged sigh in relief. Ame felt his smile burn a path back to her ear. Ame let out a shaken exhale, breathy and distressed.

Chase let out a throaty curse into my ear, his rough voice send chills through me all the way down to my core. Again I tried to tilt my head into him, hating the feeling of his hot fans of breath on my ear. Chase's large hot hand left my mouth to hold me firmly by the neck, his fingertips holding firm into my skin. I grit down as his thumb, now wet from my own saliva, rubbed small circles into the bruised and tender flesh on my neck.

I pushed my head into my extended arm, desperate to move away from this heat he was forcing on me. My face now close to his, I stabbed daggers into his menacing eyes, those damn cursed eyes, that easily pulled me into them with just their notion. Cold and deeply swelling, the slits in his eyes paper thin as he took me in as well.

Again he grinned cruelly, his grip around my throat tightening. His free hand, that I had already forgotten about, moved roughly behind me to grip just above my hip. I tensed harshly, gritting down I huffed in anger at him.

"Let me go." I growled at him, with a slight pant.

"No." Chase gritted out darkly.

Quickly before I could react, he had pressed forward into me, his arm pulling me up resting himself between my cold legs. The junction of my cold thighs now at the sides of his hips, my core pressed up against his waist. He had me pushed roughly against the stone wall behind me, his knees on the ground he squatted down, pressing us tight together, my breasts squished firm on the cold chest plate. One strong hand held the small of my back keeping me held up to him. I felt my face burn red, worried about where this was headed. His free large hand, went behind my shoulders, holding the back of my neck in a cradle.

The dark chuckles he made alerted me forward, my eyes threatened to prickle, as my nose crinkles. The lizard beast man holds me there for a small moment without words. He looks down at me like a king, on a large hill of skulls, would he devour me?. I swallowed thickly, watching his sharp jaw loosen, as his mouth opened, the tips of his fangs showing before that sinful tongue, he took a lick of his bottom lip with a slow drag. His strong hand at my back, snaked slowly with hot fire over to my hip, his fingertips pressed in slowly till it felt painful. I did everything within my power to hold back any signs of pain, this was humiliating to say the least. I hated his touch, it was the heat my body had been begging for. How dare he do this to me?

"What do you want?" I scoffed out. _Evil men do evil things for very little reason. _Dashi's old words rang in her head like a strum of a cord.

"Well I want you." The demon man huffed, nearly sighing out, the words leaving with a bit of grit, almost in anguish.. Ame felt her face burn hot in reaction, she wasn't used to a man speaking to her so darkly. The dark way he spoke sent hot chills through her, her belly felt tight. Again she pulled down at the chains.

His lips slightly parted, she could feel those serpent eyes, running over the bow strings of her mouth. In reaction she pressed them into a tight line, glaring harshly back at him. His hand moved behind her, running his fingers through her dark ash tresses. Twirling a thick lock around his fingers, his head tilted to the side. Then he made a sound of what she could only describe of a purr from a lizard. Her brows curved up.

Then he snapped, tightfisted a ball of her hair, forcing her head back in a pained wince as he yanked her. She gasped out as he chuckled at her. Her throat hot and burning, bulged up towards him, he fanned it with his breath. Rolling around her like a snake before it strikes. He held her tight in place, she snarled, biting down on her lip hard.

She refused to cry out again to him, if he wants her to suffer then she will deny him for as long as she can.

That was until, his hot agonizing breath, was panting slowly over the cords of her protruding throat. Her eyes shut in defiance, her breath came out slowly as she tried to stifle herself

"I'm sure you've noticed by now, that I've sealed away your abilities. Within these binds, you're nothing more than a normal, weak, human girl." His breath hot and warm, against her chilled body. His words shooting right down to her belly. She had to get away from this demon.

Attempting to lurch away, but he only pulled back her hair harder. His arm leaving her lip he pressed his forearm to the dip of her back. Roughly he pressed his hot mouth to just below her jaw. Ame's breath snaps with a wet gasp She felt him curve a smile on her skin. A hot wet tongue licked the junction of her jaw, leaving a hot trail of lava in its wake.

"Stop." She heaves out.

**"Not till you give me what I want**." He threatens her. His voice is much harder, so commanding it makes her lose her breath. What he wants? He said that was me, but what does that truly mean.

"And what," She pants, as his lips place chaste kisses to the front of her throat, his hand still pulling her head back. "Is that really?" She winces as she feels those sharp teeth grazing her tender flesh. Her breath hitched, _he's going to bite me again!_

Sharply Chase dug into her as predicted, harshly he pierced her soft skin with the pointed edges of his fangs, blood rushed out in a hot trail down to her collarbone. Groaning hotly into her burning neck. Breath ripping from her lungs, she clenched her fists in an attempt to distract herself, rattling the chains she tried to pull herself up, away from his hot mouth. But he only hugged her back, pressing her deeper into him. Ame attempted to press her legs together, but his hips were in the way. He moans as he bites and sucks at her throat, lapping at the small drops of blood. He begins to rock his hips, Ame groans at this. He presses her into the wall warder, as he slowly grinds into her.

She groaned, as a trail of hot crimson left from the puncture in her neck. His tongue swirled over the hot mark, tasting her blood, he pressed a hot mouthy kiss into his work.

She knew she was to be tortured, but this isn't the way she thought it would go. He plans to defile me until I submit to him? But he's a fool, I won't give in to this demon, nor will I submit to any man!

His hand left my hair to hold my side. His large hand slowly caressed up my rib cage. My lip quivered, I hated his hands.

"Give in." his voice a thick rasp as he grinds his hips against my own again.

"No." I breathe out, its pitched and light. But he only smiles at this, again he chuckles sinister. "Good, this wouldn't be fun if you crumbled that easily." He speaks with a terse sound. His words as terrifying as they are hot melted chocolate. I shudder within his death grip.

That wicked tongue ran itself into my neck again, lapping slowly at the small stream of blood. I grunted at this, a shiver in my spine, making his fingers caress my back slowly.

"I'll die, before I give in to you." I curse at him, tempting to say anything, then just let him defile me freely.

He left my throat, and for the first time in awhile I looked into his face freely. My blood smeared over his chin and the side of his lips. I grimace at seeing this, again those harsh eyes tore into me. He pressed me tight again, his hands at my ribs, he ran his thumb under the swell of my breast.

I breathed, my neck wet with my own blood, mixed with his saliva. My skin cold, but my face hot, I resisted the desire to pant. Loosing blood wasn't good for me, I was already weakened. Still feeling heavily drained from the curse breaking. He must have known this, taking this opportunity to dominate me, and defile me, in whatever ways he seems fit. Was this his vengeance from our battle? This bastard, she knew when they were fighting that he got his rocks off by breaking and beating. She knew he wanted to drag their fight out, but because she wouldn't give that to him, this is how he plans to punish her?

I try to jerk away again, from his cinder hot hands, but he only pressed me firmer. Chase lets out a hungered groan, he pulls it deeply, I gasp unwillingly as it vibrates me whole. Then he comes forward slowly, his cat-like eyes heavy lidded, his head tilts. He slants his mouth over my own.

My eyes widen, full body shudders halting in their tracks. My senses leave me for the smallest second. _Warm. _My skin comes alive now in a hot sweat, his lips invading my own with a rough turn. He inhales deeply with his nose, making my eyes close tightly. His hand palms my breast giving it a rough squeeze. I gasp, attempting to cry out. His tongue invades my mouth with the opportunity, shocked he forces me to taste my own blood, his hand rakes down my back, making me try and lurch away from him. But in the end only grinding against his cold armored groin. My heart beats like a mad beast, now panicking, as his warm tongue swirls under my own. He probes with languid firm kisses, everything in me tried not to return his actions. His thumb pressed into my pursed bud on my chest, I harshly shuddered at this, giving a pleaded wail for him to stop.

Heat waves my core as I attempt to thrash away. I can't speak as he continues his wicked tortures to my lips. He drags is hot tongue out, running it on my bottom lip, I shudder. Chase gently rolls my breast in his warm hands, slowly and firmly, my legs squeeze his hip. He groans deeply from his throat, he pinches my pert nipple, forcing me to gasp again. Again he kisses me, his lips so hot and firm my mind spins. "You taste so fucking good." He huffs between languid mouthy kisses. His words rip into my mind like wildfire, he swallows my pitched whines, as he forces that tongue back into my mouth. I try to bite his tongue off if I can help it, becoming desperate to end this torture. But my strength is sadly gone from me. I hold his hot tongue between my teeth, as a tear pricks my eyes. I was too uneasy to open them,_ afraid?_ I didn't want to look into the eyes of the beast, I didn't want to see the soulless monsters face, smeared with my own blood.

His hand leaves my chest with unwatched speed, hooking his thumb into my mouth, yanking my jaw open he pulls his tongue away. My eyes open, unwillingly but I couldn't help to see what kind of look he could be making. Surely I've angered him now. His face is cold and menacing.

The blood on his jaw smeared and patchy, eyes dark and husky.

"Why are you crying?" As if he was warning me, his voice a threat. My brows furrow in my own shock, as I feel a single tear rolling down my cheek. His thumb still hanging like a hook in my mouth. Again I grit together. Biting him, it was like crunching on a rock. His face was flat, my struggles felt for naught. Without any of my strength I couldn't even hurt his thumb!

Chase on the other hand, was being overcome with his dark desires. She was bound and helpless, her skin slick and her cheeks pinked from his touch. The sent of her blood excited him, the taste of her blood running now wild within him. His impatient at my refusal goes well noticed to me, he scowls darkly, this rips a hot breath through my core. Then his gloved hand falling onto throat once again, pressing his full palm into it. My fists clenched within these chains.

"These are chains from the bones of a dragon aren't they?" I asked with a wet rasp, I was starting to feel dizzy, his hot breath and tongue, along with slowly loosing blood was racking my body to a shaken mess. Dragon bones, things of these natures can carry magical properties. They are easy to enchant, at least it's the only thing that could possibly deny my powers this much.

He smiled, leaning close to me again, his face and inch before me, instinctively I press my lips together, desperate to deny him access again. _N__o matter how it felt._

"They are." he purrs with wicked delight "A sharp girl. Do you like them? I made them myself. Hexed with haylin magic, the dragon bones strain your powers." The demon said with a growl pleasured at his own words. I grimace. Dragon bones, no wonder i'm so powerless in these restrained. This bastard, I curse at him, scowling harshly.

He smiles at this, those cursed eyes digging into me once again, I hated them. I felt like looking into them only put me under a trance, my body was hot and slick from his gaze. I jerked again within my binds, my fingers so numb I can't tell if my hands are clenched or not.

The warlord begins his assault on my poor flesh again, my chest heaves with each, harsh bite into my skin. Fangs pierce into arms and shoulders, again diving into the tender flesh of my neck, and then one particularly sharp bite into my collar bone. He attacks me again and again, like a hungry beast. I'm vibrating under him, trying desperately to hold back the screams resting just at lips, and then he comes for my still bleeding throat again. My chest is noose tight as he breaks the skin once more. I let out a sob, loud and wet it echoed in the small room. He seemed to take a particle delight in this, as he rewards my sobbing outcries, with a soothing run of his warm tongue, over the indents left from his fangs. I whimper, desperately I cling to dying thoughts of resistance.

Electricity flows over my as he grabs my ass firmly. Giving it a firm squeeze, again he grinds into me, slowly pressing the ridges of his armor, into my most delicate parts. I'm desperate now, trying to squirm away from his cruel torments, wet pants escape me as he refuses to let up.

He chuckles with a naughty breath against my neck, tenderly, and firmly, he kisses down my throat. His press is from and hot, it scorches my skin, I can feel my blood on his lips as he smears my body with it. He keeps moving down and down, at a horribly slow pace, that makes me let out a whine.

Instantly I bite my lip harshly down, feeling humiliated at the noise I just allowed myself to make. Shame takes me over, as a thin tear runs down my face, running as quick as it came.

"Give me, what I want!" He pants roughly, he seems as if he is also under this cursed spell. His words snap in my mind, still I try everything to refuse him. My body feels so hot, electricity flows with sparks everywhere he trails his hands. His breath is so hot, my lungs deplete every time his sinful mouth finds my skin.

I can feel a deep rumble from within this demons chest again, he then lifts me up. Forearm under my bottom, my legs hugging just below his ribs, I'm up high till im above his head. He tilts his head up too, with foggy eyes, my head is spinning as I dare to glance down at him. His eyes bloom in the fading light. I watch as he seems to be panting slightly. He's looking up at me, shame takes me over in a rough grapple. I force my eyes shut as I whine, He nuzzles into me upon hearing this, I can hear him breathe through his nose as he presses into the dip of my collarbones.

Chase begins to kiss down the valley of my breasts. My halter top style robe the only thing blocking him from my slick skin. I let out a muffled wine, jerking around as my teeth nearly break the skin on my lip. His mouth is open as he exhales a hot breath over my breast. I can feel it, warm and wet over my clothes. I shudder again, knowing that he intends to press those hot wet lips against me.

He rests his chin on my breast, looking up to me, I can feel him staring into my soul. Blood runs down my lip as I break into the skin, I know what he wants, the wait is agonizing, I wish him to just get it over with, all this against my better judgment. But Chase scowls at seeing this this, his brows furrowed as he snarls with displeasure. Pressing his index and middle finger into my mouth, ripping my teeth from my swollen lip. I let out a protests wail, trying to pull my body upwards, anything to get away from his hot, burning hot hands.

"**Don't cut what's mine.**" He snarls, his voice dark and threatening, sounding like a man's voice mixed with a demons. I whine out in protest again, eyes pressed tight I hold my teeth into his fingers. I can taste the leather of his gloves mixing with the metallic taste of my own blood.

Chase stares at her, eyes dragging over her long flutter lashes, damp and glimmering in the ambient light of the torches. Her lips swollen and red, bangs messy as they clung in thin threads to her damp skin. Her skin tattooed with the imprints of his teeth. He pressed a tender kiss on the swell of her breast, a hidden smile when her teeth grit down on his fingers. It didn't hurt, her strength was weighing.

His legs shifted as he positioned himself before her, he kissed down, firmly, snuggling into her. Ame tried to turn her face away, kicking out her legs, slamming them on the leather of his back. Her skin was slick, her wrists burned with hot fire. Her belly feeling too tight, as it was hard to breathe. He begins to hum deeply as he places another firm kiss into me, this time just above my nipple, my breath fans his fingers, as he drops to hook them around my bottom teeth.

He clasps his sharp teeth around my nipple _finally_, pressing them down till I shriek. Firmly he grabs my throat, squeezing it gently. His tongue runs up and down the hardened flesh, until the cloth of my thin robe is soaked. Again and again he does this. He waits for my body to relax by just a hair, and then he digs those teeth back around me. My back arches, desperate to move away as I cry out again.

The shame that ran through me was worse than anything this man could do to me. He chuckles around my nipple. I gasp as he begins to kiss and lick the tender bud, as he had done to my own lips. He trails is hand down, till he palms my other breast. He pulls my body forward, arching my back up to his face.

He moans hungrily into my breast, the vibrations hot as it zings down to my now aching core. He gently needs my breast in his large hands, while his mouth, that wet hot sinful mouth, sucks tenderly. He could feel her heart thudding into his hand, making him squeeze hard until she mewled out gibberish. Her mind was in tassels with itself, how dare this man touch her like this. _M__ake her feel like this._ Her head felt a wave of dizziness, was he doing this to her. It was hard to keep her head up, her body was a hot inferno, her core felt so tight it was unbearable.

"P-pl-" She whispered in a soft broken tone, his eyes dragging open to look at her face, he brought himself just before her lips, leaving her tender nipple cold in the air. Eager to listen to her desperate please. He thumbed her peak still, he watched her head tilt as her lip pouted, eyebrows pressed tight, her face flushed.

"Feel like giving in yet?" He asks richly. Finally, he watches those eyes open. She had been refusing to look at him for a while now. Her lashes flutter like a bird, as those deep prisms open with a heavy half lidded stare. In the red and dark stains of the cell, they bloom like pomegranates, deep waves of plum strike through them. They look wet and glistening, with the tears she had been pulling back. They suck a breath from him, making him snarl.

His hand steady, now just holding her sides with a firm hold. He trails his eyes to her swollen tender lip, smeared with crimson. He exhales richly as her sent perfumes into him. His eyes tear away from her lips, dragging them slowly to her eyes again.

He hums, deeply and rich, as his face tilts close to hers. Eyes are foggy that look back to him. Her head starts to bob a bit as his brows set in question.

_Thud_.

Her face lands on his armored shoulder, Her body goes lax in his arm. She's panting slightly, her skin starts to burn under his hands.

He pauses letting her rest there for a moment, he cocks a brow. Is she faking fainting? He brings his hand to her hair and lurches her back. Her neck bends and her brows twitch, but no real reaction. She is slick, sweating all over now. He takes notice at the multiple punctures over her body.

It's not like she's pouring blood? I guess her strength is just zapped.

He grumbles in annoyance, getting up dropping her down on the cold ground. Her body hangs forward, her hair curtaning her face as her arms are still held up above her.

He stands tall over her, looking down with cold eyes. He really wanted to keep going, his pants start to loosen around his waist. It's no fun if she isn't awake. And it was starting to get good. He almost began to curse at himself, he had been far to tender with her in those last moments. It was those cursed eyes she had. He scoffed crossing his arms.

He looks up to the chains, that had been binding her so well for him. A hand coming to wipe what's left of her blood from his lips. He licks his thumb, feeling hot from her taste he grimaced.

These chains will kill her if she stays like this. He sighs.

* * *

The group had been flying through the air for sometime now, they were all cold and shivering from the storm. Dojo had broken up above from most of the swell and landed down into a monk sanctuary. The Japan base so to speak. It was nestled away high in the base of one of the great lakes. The stone tiled ground was slick, the rain had mostly disappeared, being nothing more that a hazing mist.

They dismounted as Dojo shrunk to size. Kimiko in Raimundo strong arms, was shivering violently. The sun behind them had begun to set, leaving the word in an eerie dark fog. Lanterns were lit as monks in draped orange and red floor length robes quickly rushed to their aids.

Finally inside, out of the cold, they were given a change of clothes. Long white warm terry cloth robes, with white tabi socks. Huddled they sat together around an indoor fire pit. Kimiko had been taken from Ria's arms to his great displeasure, she needed medical aid and was wisped away. leaving the group alone and waiting.

They were silent together, not speaking as the air was thick. Each staring into the blaze lost in their own self guilt.

Clay cleared his throat suddenly, making everyone jolt up to look at him. "Sorry." He apologized awkwardly. Everyone let out a sigh and turned away.

Omi held his face as he sulked. His defeat was a most shameful one in his eyes. To lose so easily to an opponent. How easily she would have taken his life. He knew that, that fact being the most frustrating.

Clay on the other hand was at a similar spot, he felt as if he contributed nothing. He couldn't stop Kimiko from being injured, he didn't help Omi from being impaled. All he did was smash a few Jack Bots. He's the oldest and yet what does he protect? Nothing.

But despite their self deprecating thoughts, Raimundo felt the most shame of the group. He wasn't even there. He did nothing, his friends. Those so precious to him fought till black and blue while he ate cake and sang with family. He was their leader? The one they should depend on! And he wasn't there. He scowled as he clenched his fists.

All he could think of was Kimiko's thin cold shaking body pressed to his.

* * *

"Rai." Clays rich voice cut through the silence. He glared up, eyes wide and jaw clenched.

"Stop." He breathed, feeling no right to tell him how to feel. But he just couldn't watch him suffer. Raimundo stood up quickly, fists of rage clenching. He snapped his head away, sticking his hands into the robes pockets he began to walk out. He was in a huff, the room felt too stuffy, and his chest felt so tight, it was choking him just sitting down.

He paused at the door frame in the small wooden hut.

"I need some air." He spat out, not listening for any reply.

Clay and Omi turned to look at each other, eyes heavy they sagged their heads down. Clay leaned back and let out a deep sigh, his hands behind him holding himself forward. He looked up the wooden support beams of the roof.

"I miss my hat." He tried to joke.

Raimundo had made headway to the healing hut, rain picking up as the wind let out a howl. His brown locks blowing around as they stuck to his forehead, he moved the thick bamboo mat over the door frame.

The room was soothingly warm as he entered. Monks bowed their heads at him, he returned the gesture. His brows dug deep as his face was riddled with shame.

"Master Raimundo." A short thin monk spoke out.

He looked away from the floor to him, his head felt heavy with all his thoughts.

Shes awake, if you wanna speak to her. The monk smiled at him, trying to soothe his worries.

"I-" Raimundo breathed out, did he deserve too? What right did he have to go to her side, why did he even come here? She must be disgusted with him.

A strangled cry slithered out from the back of his throat as he forced his eyes shut and clenched his jaw. His fists rattled with how hard he was clenching them.

"Rai?" The sweetest voice cut through the thick cobwebs of guilt like butter. His eyes snapping open he looked up quickly, a silent inhale, his mind began to spin.

"Come." The monk began to walk, his gesture a soft turn of his head. Lead like a dog without a leash, he now followed closely behind without protest.

His heat thudding against this ribs, he breathed out through his nose. He was lead just round the corner of the large stone and wooden hut. The small monk slid the paper door to the side from down on one knee. He bowed on the wooden floors.

"Enter please sir." He spoke, his tone soothing and kind. Raimundo looked down at him, a sweat of his brow he entered the small dully lit room.

It was dark inside. The only light a single candle by her bedside. Night had taken the land, The breath left him roughly as he looked over to her. Kimiko had been given a bath, her hair damp still. A bandied over her rosy cheeks, Her arm in a large cast. She was under what looked like thick terry cloth blankets. Her bed made for a single person, with bright orange wooden supports. She was wearing a simple white bathrobe. Dojo asleep on the edge of the bed like an old cat.

Rai looked back down at the floor. Unable to look her in her eyes, he didn't deserve too. Shame shook him like a rattle, his brow was damp as his heart was slamming into his chest. He felt afraid of what she would say to him, would she curse him? He almost wish she would.

"Rai." She whispered, just her voice startled the man. His mouth felt so dry, he ran his tongue at the back of his teeth, trying to swallow.

"Rai~" She nearly sang, her voice gentle, as if not to wake Dojo, who was cooing in a soft snore.

"You're not gonna make me get up are you?" She sighed, His head snapped up to her. Kimiko took in the panicked look in those green eyes. The light of the candle reflecting gold stars in them. His hair was damp and messy. 5 o'clock shadow set onto his strong jaw. Kimiko motioned with her hand, notioning him to come over to her side.

He obeyed, his steps soundless on the old floors. As soon as he was by her side. He looked down at her, the pain in his eyes so palpable it threatened to make her own dampen.

"Rai..." She breathed, her hand rose to cup his cheek, but he turned away in shame. He felt deeply he didn't deserve her touch. He stifled a groan in the agony building within him. How is it possible to wish to be next to someone so deeply, but yet also to run, far far away from them.

"Please." She asked, her voice more gentle than he had ever heard it. Slowly, as if under her spell, he lowered till he was on his knees, at the edge of her bed. Kimiko in this moment was truly like a summer breeze, her words so warm it could break the stone heart of any man. And he right now was nothing more than a winter, frost biting at the corners of his eyes. He stammered down, low. He was breathing harsley through his nose, as he grit his teeth down and winced away.

She sat up gently, the covers of the blanket pulling as the bed creaked. He lurched forward in a panic, eyes snapping open. Kimiko let out wincing sound, moving her shoulder hurt more than she would like. Raimundo was quick to rise up to hold her back with his arm, His face was distressed. She looked up at him, not taking notice to Dojo stirring, grumbling out incoherent words, until he snored again.

"I'm not gonna die." She laughed gently, she watched his face fall again. Kimiko's sapphire blue eyes twinkled as she felt huffed. She watched him swallow, like he was waiting for horrible news from her. She sighed, her breathy tone making him bit his lip. Her free hand, rose up slowly, cupping the side of his strong jaw. The years had aged him into a handsome young man. His honey tanned skin, California swooped hair. She smiled up at him, so loving and tender It sucked the breath right from his lungs, he couldn't help but pout as his eyebrows coiled with grief. He held her hand, it was small and cool in his own, slowly her thumb soothed the apples of his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." His words crumbling him down, as he fell into her warmth.

* * *

Maybe I should tag kimxrai in this one hehehe.

Also i've never, ever written smutty anything so i did my best here.


	8. Jet Black

took me a bit to update, drafted this chapter 3 times and i'm still not super happy with it, its kinda a bump chapter if i where to describe it. The plot comes after his one.

* * *

Jack Spicer had been forced to retreat from the fight with Chase Young much to his displeasure. But, he is certainly not like the skinny cracking voiced teenager he once was, no, he did not run away like a dog with its tail between the legs. Even Chase Young had noticed Jack Spicer had certainly changed.

Tragically with his fuel running critically low, and his left hand battered with multiple small fractures, caused from Chase destroying his cannon blaster. Jacks hands were unfortunately tied. When Chase Young had turned away for just a split second, the young ash haired girl had made a break for it. But as luck would have it, Chase foolishly did not notice Jack had released multiple small tracking devices in the air with the opportunity. Perfectly designed, partially weightless that gave zero sound while in flight. Designed strategically as small, red lady bugs.

With a grit of his teeth Jack sprung his one good arm up, and charged a straight bright red neon lazer directly at his former idol. The blast sounded like a suctioned explosive as it fired towards the enemy, but unfortunately while the dragon lord had been able to maneuver it. Hitting Chase Young with the blast would have just been the butter on the steak. His goal was to use the blast as a distraction, in order to perfectly, and silently, deploy his L.B.B "Lady bug bot". And it worked like haylin magic. Chase bounced from the earth dodging the blast in quick reaction, but as he leaped to the side, the small bug attached itself silently to the back of his robe.

Jack could not hide his delight as he puckered a top lipped grin.

The pure, and wicked delight it brought him at the look of Chase's coiled face in frustration, Jack chuckled "Aww, she ran away from you? Seems she's not a lizard fucker!" Jack jabbed at him.

Chase's noes crinkled, hearing such unprincipled words brought out a burning anger in him. He sneered, a throaty growl left his throat as his eyes thinned till just black slits, now glowing in the misty darkness of the mountain. His hands moved to his sides, arms flexing as his hands coiled. The sky began to twist and pull, swirling as the clouds darken into a deep purple.

Jack felt electricity flow through his skin, it prickled till his hair stood on edge. Chase had grown tired of Jacks games. He had his eyes on the true prize. And Jack Spicer, although his _horse play_ had proven mildly entertaining, he was now in his way. And in Chase Young's eyes, that was a death wish.

Jack Spicer's suit, started to automatically read the changes in not only atmosphere, but any change in Jack himself. It started to send off pinging alerts, the electric magnetic energy was rapidly spiking, as was Jack Spicer's heart rate.

"Incoming attack, system analysis critical." His "A.I." system alerted into his ear. Jack watched with a sweat as the ground crackled them, black sharp small bolts of thunder danced to the tips of Chase Young's fingers.

The thunderous boom that ran through the Mountains could be heard for miles around. Cars slammed on their breaks and birds took flight in fear. Chase had summoned powerful haylin magic, shooting the black electric bolt harrowing straight towards Jack. Spreading up through the sky, like a shatter of a window.

Chase only laughed, with his head tilted backwards, wet long strands of hair clinging like threads to his cut jaws. It felt good, damn good to fight again. He tilted forward, eager to see his work. But his face soon fell flat, pride always a mans weakness. Jacks chard body was sadly no where to be found. Had he ran away?

Chase didn't stick around to find out, he had greater _prey_ to catch. The hunt began again, he ripped through his robe as spines protruded from his back, he grew greater in size as his jaw expanded, and scales pulled out through his skin. He sprinted on all fours, running through the trees, earth ripping up under his claws. His sense of smell greatly increased as hot fans of breath fogged the cool air.

Jack on the other hand, had barely escaped death. Chase made a mistake, but not truly to his own fault. The raw destructive haylin magic the warlord had created was unavoidable, but the ability had one good end, it burst Jacks suit full of electricity. Lady luck smiled giving Jacks suit the boost it needed to return to his retreat.

Spicer landed harshly into the wet muddy ground, with a rolling tumble, sparks of black electricity sparked from him like an old broken television. His glove hissed as he tore it off with a rough yank, it rattled with the abundance of crude haylin powers within it. He used the last of his fuel reserves to form a small force field to block what ever he could. It was a dry attempt, but as it turned out for the better, by Jacks natural dumb luck. His bacon was thankfully saved for yet another day.

He retreated to his small one man jet he had brought with him. As he dragged himself with a bruised slump the craft de-cloaked itself. Like small mirrors falling forward in a waterfall like pattern, the sleek black craft revealed itself. Polished, obsidian black, and all his. It was flat, shaped like a triangle, that split off into long attached wings, the craft was seamless, like shiny metal pulled tight like silicone wrap over the jet plane. The pod seemed to depressurize as it opened for him to enter.

He sat himself inside with a huff, the leather interior cool underneath him. It began to boot up with gentle pings as the lid closed above him. He had learned from his youth, instead of flying on oddly crafted jet packs, why not just fuel that into a super cool, futuristic fighter jet?

"Welcome back Master Spicer." His A.I. welcomed him back. He exhaled roughly, his suit still static filled it was uncomfortable to sit in. He leaned forward, his back stung sharply making him wince.

"Automatic system check." She spoke.

"Don't bother." Jack grumbled, just take me home. His voice was horse, he had been working on not only his executions of battle tactics, advanced weapons and machinery. But also his body, the endless shame is his defeats spiraled him into a dark depression. Always being the butt end of jokes, the never winning underdog, and the punching bag of the villain community. It was almost enough to make him give up.

"As you wish sir." She replied, the ship rumbled a bit, as it started to float above the ground soundlessly. A small woosh of air pushed the grass underneath as he buckled himself in. And it launched away , taking off into the air. The ship could fly itself, probably for the best as the rain pelted against the window making vision minimal. Jack fell back into his seat, giving a deep chested huff.

He tightfisted the armrest of the sunken in seat. He trained himself in sure defiance of it all. Though he didn't leave with the real prize he was not out of the game. He wouldn't give up so easy, not when he's come so far. Or rather, not when hes worked so tirelessly to be better than he once was before.

"Pull up the video of the fight, and begin a detailed analysis." Jack ordered the ship. A few soft pings lit up as his window became a screen, lightning up the small space. He slouched onto his arm, watching the small girl dance in combat with Chase.

* * *

Riamundo, had given in to the desire of so many deep feelings. To be forgiven by the one he cares for most. Her lap was warm on the side of his cool face, the blanket was towel like in texture but soft to the touch. It smelt clean, like fresh cotton. He sighed, as Kimiko ran her fingers through the long wild tresses of his hair. His strong arm embraced behind her back, as his other ran under her to lock her into a small easy felt hug. He could not bask long in the warm feeling of ease she gave him, his mouth felt dry as he relived the moments before they departed.

He relived the thunderstruck moment in his mind, and there she turned in slow motion, long ash hair darkened in the downpour, skin porcelain, and violent red eyes, glowing like a beast in the night. Her red long sleeved kimono, black belt, and large katana.

"Who was that." He grumbled as if awoken from a nap. Kimiko stirred to with his question, he leaned back away from her lap, knees more firm into the brightly stained modern planks. He tilted up, her eyes bloomed with question. "That girl, the one in red?" He asked Kimiko.

Her eyes widened, as she turned away from him a bit, eyebrows set as her bottom lip threatened to pout.

"I'm not too sure," She sighed, her hand playing with his own. "But Wuya, she said. That she was the first dragon of fire." He leaned back fully at her words. "The first?"

Well its true there had been dragons before them, but truth be told it was never really explored within their own training and research. They had lived their lives, and died accordingly.

"Wait the first, wouldn't that make her like thousands of years old?" He asked with a roll of his tongue.

"Well according to Wuya, she worked for the Grand Master Dashi as his apprentice, and that she was once a haylin warrior and betrayed, someone? I'm too not sure, but one thing is for certain." Her voice grew sharp and serious. "She isn't on our side." Raimundo swallowed at her dry tone.

"Another enemy, was she the one who did this to you?" he asked, a bit of grit threatened the question.

She shook her head gently, as his eyebrows arched.

"No I tussled a bit with Jack and." She paused, he tilted in question. "Chase Young." the words left her lip in a light drag, Raimundo noticeably snarled at this. Chase Young, that bastard. How dare he, ever since he showed up hes being tearing wedges between the group. He ground his teeth as he remembered what he did to Omi, stealing his good chi, and forcing him to fight against his friends.

"Don't." Her whisper words snapped his attention. Her face was set in a washed grief, eyes glimmered with the gentle light of the candle light beside them. Air left his lungs in a drawn exhale, he rose up to his legs, stirring a breath hum from her lips. His arms crossed as he stared off into nothing, thinking deeply to himself.

"Rai?" She asked in question. He turned to her, arms dropping to his sides, the once tight folds of his robe loosening, showing his collarbone and gentle tussles of chest hair. He huffed out in clear displeasure at the whole scene. His favorite monk now bedridden from injury, and not to mention his regrettable inability to have helped in any way.

Raimundo's loud gruff had disturbed a sleeping friend, he strengthen his back and stuck out his front claws like an old lazy cat. He grumbled loudly rubbing his tired eyes.

"Don't you guys know, its bad luck to wake a dragon?" He grumbled sleepily, letting out one last bellied yawn.

"You've got some explaining to do Dojo." Kimiko spoke, her tone that of a fiery seriousness that she was known for. The growl like words sending a spiked chill down the small green dragons spine.

"What, what do you mean?" He shuddered out, his body turning slowly to meet her piercing eyes.

"Stop hiding the truth. Just who is this "Ame" girl truly anyway?" She growled at him. He was visibly uncomfortable as Raimundo circled round to meet him, arms cross and brows furrowed.

"Well, I um?" he bit a nail trying to hide the question, but he was caught, as he slouched down and let out a loud defeated whine.

"Okay, I'll tell ya'. But with everyone." he spoke out, his voice a tone of slight seriousness, that Raimundo hadn't heard in a long time. He swallowed and gave him a nod in confirmation.

"Well?" Kimiko chimed in with a followed brow.

"I'll get Omi and Clay." Raimundo prompted, but was cut short when Dojo raised a paw.

"Not just them." He huffed looking down a the ground. Kimiko let out an audible "Huh?" in question.

"The monks, the masters, that's what I mean by _everyone,_ everyone." He told them, a deep swell hung in his eyes, like a heavy shame wore them down heavy in sandbags. The room felt heavy in their silent agreement, what was Dojo hiding about this girl? And why was it such a big deal?

* * *

Ame began to stir with a gentle hum escaping her lips. She could feel her body being set down, the feeling unbend of her legs and back, to lay flat on a cold, yet silky surface. Eyes not ready to open, rolled back and forth beneath heavy lids. A thin tongue rolled out to trace itself on a dry bottom lip. An exhale, forced out a distress groan, a body that burned so heavy, her breath felt like ice over burning teeth.

"Rest." The voice was drawn and deep, like a tickle of feathers, or the tingle of deep brandy. His breath felt warm on the skin. She would like to turn into it, her body craved warmth, skin prickled as she shivered.

It pulled her, that cold dark depth again. Plunging into an ice lake, weights on her legs, dragging her deeper and deeper. The light became snuffed out, a trifle she protested, but the lids on her eyes too heavy to lift, giving up all too tempting for body filled with aches and pains. The curtains of darkness had pulled the vale over her eyes.

And in that darkness she felt it, igniting dully at first, just the wings of a firefly, holding her bare hands out to it, gesturing it to come close. She could now see, pupils so wide her eyes seemed black, but looking forward it floated, gentle in the sea of darkness, there a morning star. It grew brighter with intensity, as if hearing her silent plea, closer it came. Until the light had engulfed her, snuffing out the darkness, her eyes shut from the brightness, she hid behind her forearms, trying to block what ever she could.

"Its not your time yet kid." His voice burst her heart into a thudding beat, she knew it anywhere. It lifted her like a song and filled her eyes with blurry tears. Her eyes burst forward, as heavenly winds blew her hair wild, she reached for it, the pinnacle of the everlasting sunlight.

"Dashi!" She called out in desperation.

Ame launches forward, arms stretched out as she gasps audibly, hot tears, large and fast streaked down her face. She panted, rough like steel wool as her eyebrows began to arch. Slowly, she dropped her arms, they felt far too heavy to hold up any longer. They fell, with a heavy pat to her sides. She blinked, her eyes blurred from large tears. Once, twice she tried to rub her eyes, her hands burned as she cleared out the water from her vision.

"What?" her voice too small for anyone to hear, she looked down at her wrist. Attached to her bare arms, resting right below her hand. The broken cuff, of the dragon bone chains. With one anklet still attached, the cuff itself was black, as if rusted metal was painted a matte black.

She huffed as the reality set back in. His voice had filled her with such hope that she had launched shamelessly herself at it, but now she was sadly awake. It was fraudulent light in the end. She is still being held captive by that lizard beast.

Her hands shook, not from fear, but they were beyond spent, the own weight of her body was too heavy to bare. But regardless, she slowly felt her neck. It was extremely tender under the cold digits of her hands. Ame winced as the tips of her fingers ran over the dented flesh. It had began healed, she felt no scabs as she examined her fingers tip. The room was dark and her eyes not adjusted, rubbing the tips they felt dry, she isn't bleeding.

Did that man actually tend to her wounds? Or rather was her bodies natural healing abilities taken over? Keeping her in a weakened state, but not enough to overpower him once more. She gritted her teeth as her jaw clenched, arm falling into her lap, the silken sheets thrown over her tempting beyond words.

But she new now better didn't she? She closed her eyes, inhaling through her nose, and dragging it back out between her lips. She could feeling it as she continued this action. The fire within, her element. Fire was a beacon of sunshine, but also a cruel mistress, without control it burns everything it touches.

Again she breathed in, then out, focusing her abilities the best she could manage. It was faint, no more then a cinder, but she _had_ it. Eyes slowly opened blood red, the low light fading away as she gained back her dark light vision. Eyebrows could only arch in confusion at the sight. Truth be told she expected a torture chamber, some sort of cold deprived room, that drains the hope from all who enter it.

But this was a heavily moon lit room made for a princess. The walls around her, sharp and ridged, large alabaster bricks of sandstone, with roman style pillars for divided panels. The ground was marble stone, wispy grays over pearl white. Her bed of virgin pure sheets, silken and glowing as moonlight broke free from the clouds. Eyes faded back to soft muse of iris flowers. The exhale was rough, as the gentle cool breeze pushed through sheer curtains, blowing the shimmering opaque canopy of her royal bed.

Her body ached as she tried to lean forward, she groaned more audibly than she would have liked. She fell forward onto her side, cold legs pulling out from the sheets. She ran them together, soft was the silk beneath her.

It made her annoyed, swallowing she could only imagine why that bastard man was doing this. Playing a villein then acting kind. Manipulation at its purest form. She grit the sheets in her tender fists, as the cool air blew a shiver down her spine.

* * *

The sounds of footsteps echoed down a far away hall. The tingle of armor bounced between close pressed corridors. Black paper walls, with dark ebony stone floors, dragged a gravel sound beneath his feet.

Arms folded behind his back, the large hall lit barely with gothic chandeliers above, hidden the high ceilings.

The dark of the distance, like a streetlamp in a black moonless night, comes into view as he nears. Walking out from the black with quiet steps, a jet black panther emerged. His cold golden eyes, break first as a round snout and soft ears merge forward. It huffs with a wiggle of its snout.

"Is that so?" The man purrs.

"Good, if she is awake, ready her. I'd like to invite her to tea."

And with those commands the faithful beast fades away into obscurity.

Ame had made the best of her strength to, in hindsight a poor use. Falling off of the bed, she huffed out as she impacted with the cold marble floor. She tried to regulate her temperature with the magic of her element, but it was far to draining too maintain it. Her black robe barely clung to her now, wishing it had sleeves she shuttered in the cold.

There she crawled towards the open balcony, the wind was gentle as not even a cricket sang. The sheer curtains were light in material as it only took a breath for them to dance. The squeak of flesh on the floor gave a gruff from her as she pulled her self out, from a blatant struggle to a crawl on bruised knees. She groaned out as she reached for the door. It was made of glass, paneled like a large window, golden door handles shaped like a music note. She used it to pull herself up to wobbly legs. She was up, that much she was grateful for, but her knees buckled like a newborn calf.

She swallowed as the breeze of cool air drew her forward, she walked outside with baby steps at first. The air crisp it pinked her small button noes. The beauty drew forgotten strength as she walked out with ease. The half circle balcony had chest high railing, beautifully carved arched like splashed flowers, drew round the edge of the smooth stone landing.

She looked up to the full moon, high in the sky, but larger than she could imagine. So close she could reach up and pluck it from the black lit sky. A satin breath left her lungs as eyes softened.

A breath of night blew her hair behind her, she looked away from the moon, as if she didn't deserve to bask in its beauty. Reality set in as the moonlight defused the world around her.

The world was so far down below if faded to black, she looked around, it was as if a castle was carved into the side of a jagged mountains path from a vampiric hell. Her surroundings were a jagged pass, carved outwards from black sharp rock. Below her only fell, to how far was impossible to tell.

The strength fell from her as she dropped to her knees. Was she truly trapped? Eyes widened as senses came alive, her head whipped to the side behind her, glowing prenatally red, her gasp was haltered.

Within the open frame, a beast had snuck up on her. Entering the room with large silent steps, she only noticed it when it was too late. Now Ame had seen Ooyama, a Japanese breed of lynx. She had never seen a big cat like this.

Jet black fur, eyes golden and taunting, large paws and rounded ears. It was large, much larger than any wolf, its features and size reminded her more of a bear.

She swallowed dryly. _Only prey run_, her thoughts raced along with her heart rate. If it pounced, she could dodge maybe once. Hopefully it would run itself over the edge. With a clenched jaw and now grimacing ahead she rose herself to her feet, arm behind her holding her up with the last of her strength.

A deep rumbling purr left its chest. A large paw broke free from the marbled room, stepping out into the crisp silver moonlit balcony. A wiggle of a round black ear, and the whip of a long short haired tail.

It fangs where visible, deeply yellow and pointed, the beast panted.

It prawled slowly, each step silent as it closed the short distance between. Till it was before Ame, its wet nose an inch before her collar bone, hot breaths fanned her as a bead of sweat ran itself down her forehead.

Its teeth gripped the sash of her robe, pulling it with it as it turned. Ame took a step with it. She accepted quickly it intended her to follow it. Its jaws let go of the sash, as it kept walking, if Ame stumbled or slowed it would wait.

"Where are you taking me?" She huffed out, her vision dimming. The beast only gruffed as her room door opened.

There it walked out soundlessly, leaving Ame with a decision. Follow the black night cat, or deal what would happen if she refused. She tightpressed her lips as she chewed down pride.

A loss is a loss. Great shame grew with each step she took. Ame clenched her jaw as she could only imagine what that man, Chase Young had in store for her. Was he truly a friend of Dashi? Maybe someone else just shared the same name as him, there is certainly no way that straight arrow man would befriend a _soulless monster_. Stepping out of the room designed with heaven in mind, into a black eerie hallway.

A blink of eyes bloomed her crimson vision. The jet black cat was waiting, sitting on its bottom down the hall. She rested her weight on the cold paper walls, and shuffled towards it, once within a few feet it rose, elegant it turned away, with a curved spine and continued its strut.

Ame followed it for a long while, breath left her in heavy pants, as her legs wobbled. She passed rooms with locked doors, passed down corridors and halls she had no time to explore. Her sensed flared as she watched another large cat like creature pass a side fork of a hall pass.

She swallowed as she felt the cat pull itself under her arm held against the wall. Its jet black fur was soft, the fur warm under her am. It cuddled like a streetcat begging for scraps. Eyes squinted it bunched in round noes. A gentle gesture, but it almost made her lose balance. There she swallowed as she realized this wasn't the cat guiding her, but just another one!

She shuddered with realization making her stumble to her knees, the beast sprung under her, she fell on it as it supported her body. The other large black cat wandered backwards to it. Brushing its skull on the other big cat, it let out a small rowdy purr.

There the cats led Ame away further. Their warmth helped her to her feet, until she was before large doors.

Two doors held shut, stained dark chocolate, with pronounced panels running down. The sides embroidered in carvings of pattern engravings. Handles of sharply silver Chinese dragons, the cat huffed gently as the doors creaked open on their own. The wood dragged on the ground, pulling with a loud grind till they opened completely, booming against the back walls with an echo.

The room was bright at first, blue in tone. The smell of hot minerals of a nostalgic smell. The cats walked in first, Ame followed hesitantly.

There she looked around with a light breath. They had stepped into a citadel, large arches on smooth tiled ground. The area crafted by a master architect with a love of new-roman style, purred into a broken waterfall from a higher ledge. The area, carved with periwinkle accents and chiseled exotic stones created for a monarch. A splash drew her to the side. One of the large black cats had pounced into the small pool, other cats lounged around it, steam seemed to bounce outwards in gentle bellows.

"An osen?" Ame breathed out in question. Her thoughts interrupted with a soft cuddle of a cat, pulling against her in a gentle nuzzle of its head. A wiggled ear it pushed the small of her back towards the water. The pool was gilded in imposing columns all around the circular waterfall. Each column was linked to the next in perfect curved archways. The water itself was a pure glacier run-off. The mineralized sent pooled around her as the air felt hot and damp on her alabaster skin.

Ame turned to the beast of night with heavy eyes full of question. The beast strides away with one last rough nudge as it plunged into the water, the splash sprinkling her tabi socks as she took a step backwards. Her brows scrunched as her heart felt heavy, what is this man planning? Does that man, Chase actually think she will let her gaurd down to bathe with gigantic cats? Defiant as always she turned to make a break for it.

The thought wasn't given anymore time as her body was plunged against her will into the warm water. The water rushed around her in a pool of bubbles, as she was submerged. Ame's bottom falling with a bounce onto smooth rocks, beautifully warm water encapsulated her soothing her ahces with ease. She pushed up with her legs, breaching the water, she gasped for air.

Toes danced on the tips as she wiped hair and water from her eyes. Her noes burned from mineral water as her skin sang and soothed. A large cat nuzzled her with a wet nudge as it doggy paddled in the water. A smile threaten to creep on her lips as before reality stepped in. She made strides for the ledge, toes catching on steps below the water. Robe soaked made it heavy as she took each step out of the water. But just as the water was to her knees she noticed something.

Her strength was returning? The splash of a playing cat turned her round. She looked at her hands, they once covered in small cuts, red and cracked. Now smoothing and warm. Arms no longer led filled she felt her once tender neck. Now painless and soft.

This water has healing properties? Is that why the cats lead me here, to heal me? One cat in colours she had only seen paintings of joined the mix. Orange and black stripped with a white belly. A tiger, she had never seen on in person, but it was breath taking. It walked down the steps beside her, eyes like autumn leaves it shot her a sharp glace, as its fur darkened with each sinking step it took.

Her arms fell to the warm water as she walked back down in defeat. Ame gave in to the warmth of the pool, bathing away the grit and blood of battle. Her body healed but her powers unfortunately did not return, the dragon bone cuff still hard at work to her displeasure. The cats had kindly provided her with cleanings scrubs, and soaps.

She stood under the waterfall, letting the water crash away on her bare skin. It pinked from the abrasiveness of the fall. Eyes closed she thought to herself as cats played behind her.

Chase Young, his name crawled in her mind once more. She remembered how powerless she felt, as he ground his body against her own. The feeling of his sharp fangs in her throat made her shudder. Hot she now felt as she pressed her hands against the satin skin of her throat. She swallowed when she remembered the look in his demon eyes, as he glared into her own, eyes swelling so deep she felt herself fall. His lips smeared with hot crimson as he kissed her with a burnt passion that made her sick.

Her naked body crept away from the water fall. Steam rising from the dips of her shoulders, skin scented with fragrant soft flowers, now she was as soft as its petals. She departed from the pool. Silky wet hair clung wickedly around her neck and back.

A cat purred to her side. Its its jaws, it held the ribbon of a bow. Held folded like a box was a folded robe. The yellow eyes board into her own as her mouth went dry.

She dressed herself in it. White it was made of smooth silk. Sleeves long but not flowing like a kimono, more like a bathrobe from a spa. It was floor length and light, her skin still damp it clung to ever curve of her body. The sash was made of white lace, woven in flowers and roses, thin she tied it closed.

She noticed the beasts had not given her any underwear, she searched for her own but it seems the cats had forsaken her, taking away her belongings while she bathed. She sighs out feeling rather disgruntled. Taking her hair in her hands, she ringed it out in a tight swill. Water fell in a wet rap, tapping on the ground satisfied, she folded it in front of her in an unwound twirl.

Her body felt new again, it had been a long time since she bathed in such clean waters. During the endgame battle with Dashi, such pleasantries had been forgone. Her eyes fell shut as she remembered the final fight, just for a fraction of a moment she felt herself will to see him again. She had to find Dashi, where ever he could possibly be.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself." His voice cut through her like a knife as she turned slowly to meet him. Away in another archway, leading off to who knows where, the man she had quickly grown to hate stood tall. Chase young. Wearing a similar robe, but midnight black, held barely together over a sculpted chest, in his hand a steaming bowl the other folded behind his back. Ame scowled at him, she was sure he had been getting his fill, watching her bathe without her knowing. Her stomach spun on itself as her chest filled with anxiety.

"Now there's no need to make such a face." He spoke in that dark tempting tone he wields, as he walked towards her, a head high he looked over her. The robe clung to her still damp skin, wet hair and wispy lashes hovered over with a shadow. Ame blinked and in a split moment her eyes where now red.

"What do you want?" Ame gritted out with a deference step back, Chase took quick notice of how she changed the atmosphere, it was intriguing how unlike her abilities where to the other monks. The monk Kimiko, wielded hers like a sword, shooting blasts, and summoning her powers from within. That being aided by wudai weapon, limited to only a handful of moves. But Ame, she changed the atmosphere, the temperature of her own body. He watched the fire within her so substantial, it burned her eyes red, smoke and fire would fun from her lips.

Is that why Dashi, is this why you chose her?

* * *

I watched him with unbound anger and horror, everything in this blasted space entered my mind when it would already be too late! To think a curse could leave me so horribly weak! But these godforsaken chains where my biggest crutch, they would be hard to remove but not impossible. I grit my teeth as I cursed silently, I've never felt so helpless, not since _Dashi_ held me in the Sphere of Yun. A wu he created, made and designed to trap someone in an impervious sphere.

He sultered over to me, black socks soundless on the tiled floor below his stature. The way he swayed, more of his sculpted body showed through the loosely held robe, if it wasn't for the blood red sash holding him together, he would be fully exposed.

"I already told you, what I want." His words coiling rage in me, thoughts snapped of him defiling me as I bit down so hard into my lip it broke instantly.

Eyebrows furroed with boiling hot rage, a shot leg into a squat I brought rapid momentum into my arms. Taking what little power I had left I shot a fireball right at him. Tragically, as my arm raised and magma burned in me, he dissipated instantly from my sight.

Chase had whipped behind Ame in lighting fast speed, pulling her outstretched arm holding behind her back in a pin. He dug that face into the crook of my neck, I attempted to pull away but her only twisted my arm more.

"Now, now." His words vibrated in his chest. Her eyes widened, displeasure filled her as she tried to pull away from him with a rough lurch. He whipped her round with a yank and grabbed her face in his hands. Again they met eyes. Ame tried to burn holes into his with her own. His lashes seemed long over his hot honey cat eyes. A square handsome face pulled her attention as she dug her nails into the skin of his arm. He didn't even wince, or pull away. A dark smile crept on those sinful lips as she burned him.

He liked it that she fought him, he didn't really know why. Maybe it was because most people were too fearful to thwart his will. But games have their own time, and now it was his time. He bore into her red eyes, beautiful they where, he almost preferred them over her purple ones. He looked down to her bleeding lip, dragging his thumb over the blood she winced. He scowled as he felt the red crimson on his hand.

Chase let out a sigh, a rumble from deep in his chest as he took a sip of what he was drinking. Ame looked away from him, fingers no longer burning him, she just simply wished to be let go of.  
"We can do this the easy way, or the** hard way." **His voice dropped, she looked up to see if he had transformed like he did in combat. Chase towered over her, her knee gave a buckle, as if his hand holding her face was the only thing keeping her standing.

"Walk with me." He smiled as Chase gave her face a gentle jiggle.

Ame cut a loss as she tugged her arm out. With silent compliance Ame followed Chase young to where she did not know. She was no fool, she had _dealt_ with men like Chase before, usually she was stronger. But she knew in her heart of hearts. He could quickly kill her in the state that she is in. And its not that she has a strong desire to live, its just that she still has something she must do before it all ends.

They walked within dark halls together, again passing spaces she did not know. Ame turned to look up at his back, he towered over her now, she cheated height before with her sandals but without them, she was rather on the short side than him. His black long hair, sharply floated behind him as he took strong strides. Her heart felt tight in her chest, dealing with warrior men is always the most burdensome. Their pride is so thick its like a spiders web, would she be a moth trapped in it?

He stopped suddenly, if she was just a foot closer to him she would have crashed into his strong back. A push of his palm he opened a dark door into a dimly lit room.

"Enter." He turned to her, his demands nearly impossible to refuse.

* * *

thanks for reading!

Chase has left Ame with low power? But why heal her? where is it he is leading her to?


	9. Why are you telling me this?

This chapter is short and just Chase and my oc Ame.

I have drafted more but i was tired and felt like only writing about them. This chapter was mild free form, i wanted them to talk but I wasn't sure about the setting our how it would go over.

* * *

Ame paused hesitantly, standing just a foot away from Chase Young. She glares at him with scorn in her eyes as he stands tall and proud. His face turns down to her, hard to read as he remains stoic, arms folded behind his back.

"Enter." He speaks, words holding firm as he orders her. Words so chaste her chest rises but does not fall. Ame knows in her heart that the beast before her will force her inside the room, to what is unknown. A torture chamber? Or worse, his personal quarters? Its tempting to resist, to make a break for it, but its bitter knowing that Ame would be unable to get far.

She exhales silently, her eyes hung low as she glares up at the man, placid he sits on his high horse. The way he looks at her, makes her skin crawl, could this beast truly be the friend Dashi revered to her so much?

Thickly she swallows as bare toes flinch on cold floors. The step she takes is but testing the waters, guard high as she attempts another. He does not move as the space between them is closed. Moving closer, he is now behind her. Her arm hair standing on edge as it is foolish what she is doing.

Another step forward, she enters the room, passing the high door frame into something Ame was not expecting to see, say the least...

She looks around with a hidden gasp, this was not the medieval torture chamber of a sick madman, nor the personal bed chambers of a dark prince. But a library of sorts. High walls that almost seemed to be made of large black bookshelves, stuffed to the brims with thick and thin books and literature of all sorts. Her head panned to the side with another shallow step. The floors were shiny with a single chandelier light from above, dark wood with long beams that ran far. Rugs of reds and pine green under small podiums and elegant stands. On top treasures throughout time hidden underneath in glass cases.

Before Ame could take in the sheer expanse of the large dark room, she jolted forward and the feeling of a large hand meeting a gentle press into the small of her back. Quickly she jumped to put distance between them, sliding on wood, the pads of her feet squeezed as she slid a few feet between them.

He chuckles at the sight of her, leaning forward, hands at the ready to attempt to defend herself from him. The idea of it all brought a smug pull on Chase's lips as he chuckled lightly. Despite this he composes himself once more. The hazelnut eyes of a viper thinned as they placed themselves over her small frame. He loves the way she watches every move he makes, with a tense of her muscles. The white of her robe and wet hair entices him as he almost peels away from her.

As he folds his arm behind him he leaves their small space. Ame reaches with muscle memory to her side to grip a blade, but only grasps at air. She scowls thankful he was looking away at her blunder.

"Come now, we have much to discuss.." He speaks as he descends small stairs that had slipped her notice. With his back to her she craves the desire to strike him down, her blade to cut into his skin. But Enbu no Hono, is no longer attached to her at her hip. He has certainly taken it from her, hiding it who knows where. It makes her scowl with hate and regrets, being without it was the same as laying bare to her.

She watches his strong, yet easy going steps quietly descend the dark wooden staircase. Down he goes less than 5 deep steps to a lower level of this library hall. His hand glides down the railing making a skin slip sound as he pulls it at the last step. She was forced to move to the top of the stairs, it being foolish to lose sight of him. Ame stood above at the top of the staircase. Yet he didn't turn around, his arrogance knowing no bounds she watched him in the darkness, walk towards a wall. The light behind her did little to outline what he could be doing. His dark long hair slowly merged into the black of his robe. As she attempted to pull from her low light vision, a spark before her made her flinch.

He had lit some thing with a snap of his fingers, he kindles a small flame, burning till it snapped. Red drew long as the fires blaze consumed the dry logs in a kindle. His arm rested ahead on the black bricked gothic fireplace. Large and tall the belly burned as the thick stones ran up in the chimney.

Ame caught her breath as she looked up.

Like a beast about to pounce she takes in something truly horrifying. The crawling form of a large dragon. Dead it was, and only its yellowed old bones are a decoration to the top of the fireplace. Its giant, so much that it baffles her she did not notice it sooner. Giant pointed fangs held still in a cracked and barren skull. The light below carving into the black holes where its eyes once were.

Ame swallows as the snap of fire drags her back to Chase in a quick quip of her head. A forearm hangs above the fireplace as he rests his weight on it, staring into the pit with his back to her.

He turns slowly to her, his resting forearm slips as he walks towards her. The darkening of the fire throbbing across his skin, alluring as it drags into shadows hidden. His eyes pierce and glow similar to hers, cutting through any darkness. He steps towards her, bare feet over a black furry rug, upon further inspection it being the hide of some sort of dead animal.

And there they are, just glaring at each other, Ame tense like a taunt rope pulled in a tug of war. Chase though, poised and relaxed. Feeling perfectly in control, despite her being on the other side of the room. Chase runs his eyes over her almost delicate appearing frame. She appears almost divine in his soulless eyes. Her milky robe clings to her skin pulled down with gravity, he sees the harden peaks over her chest pulling the weight of her robe over them. He almost rumbles as he chokes back a grunt.

"Come." He breaths, both a moan and a command.

She tenses as his words coy as they are a temptation. But she is no fool, not so easily tempted by the serpent, she scowled at him harshly. He loves to see hatred in anyone, especially this dragon. He catches her attempting to take a step back, he knows were her mind is headed.

"Don't even think about it." His words snap the tension. "You won't get far." He grumbles, it excites him, personally he would love it if his prey runs. Its thrilling to _chase_ a kill.

His words are terse in her ears, as his brows fall but his lips keep his smug expression. Chase knows that the only reason his jungle cats had taken such a liking to her is that Ame scent is thick of his own musk. And he was fragrant himself of her perfumes. He rumbles as he thinks about their excursions again. That panting look she made as lids hung heavy over her endless pools of plum eyes. He nearly must bite his lip to suppress himself. It would be shameful for him to harden right before her like this.

"I will not repeat myself." He speaks, but Ame is from a different stock, stubborn she turns away. His steps are quick as closing the distance between them is a simple trifle. She tenses as she makes a shift in posture towards the door. But the magic of the hot springs would only heal her, not save her. The dragon bone cuff as tight as ever as the wind is nearly knocked out of her.

She is nothing if not prey in his cold unstoppable hands as he grapples her, tossing her off her feet over his broad shoulder. She gasps audibly as she is flung around like a sack of potatoes. Dulled senses coil exuberant chagrin in her as she attempts to retaliate. Her back end beside his head she pound her elbow into his back but it did nothing in his composure. It was frustrating to feel so powerless, she had more strength as a child than she did now, a flustered tug at her bottom lip she felt pointless just banging on a drum. But before she could huff out defeat she was tossed like a used bag, she impacted her back end on to a cushion. Seated and disgruntled on a long back sofa. Like and extended arm chair one would slumber on, she had little time to adjust as Chase squatted down to her eye level.

His actions made her angry to say the least, if the element in her was still boundless her blood with literally be boiling. Breath slid out her lips as she glared back into the beast. Chase Young's handsome cut face tilted slightly, his black bang shifting with him. Ame tightfisted her robe as threads of still wet ashen locks clung to her damply. He leans in to her space, she tilts back away with his movements tight lips she refuses to let them lock with his ever again.

Shes trapped as large hands land at the sides of her hip trapping her once again. Breath is held, his sent wafts around her as a lip quivers.

"Ill get to the point." He begins, his words are deep and husky. "I want you."

Ame turns eyes closed with the bridge of her noes crinkling. She can only but chuckle sickly at his perverse words.

"You keep saying that." She almost laughs as she glares back at him, the side of her lip a snarl. She is right, he agrees within his own mind. Perhaps he has been beating around the bush. A girl from a time lost may not be able to follow his will like he would want her to.

"I want your _eternal_ loyalty." He speaks, his words curt on cold as they slither out behind his tongue. The surprise on wide arched brows, followed by eyes reliving some kind of despair unknown to him. A hair that was tucked behind her ear comes loose as it falls over the side of her face.

Chase gets up from his squatted position, from eye level to towering over her. Leaving her alone of the sofa, chills run through her again. His back turns to her, arms folded behind his back he stares off into the crackling flame of the fireplace. He is so tall, his back a tower that hides the light of the flame covering her in deep shadows.

"Dashi told me about you, once." He speaks as her eyes widen, she whips up to her feet as a small "Ah." leaves petal soft lips. Just his name, the very notion of him breathes life into depleted lungs.

"It was long, long ago." His words fall from his lips as he does not turn to her. "We had been sitting together in idle times." That spitting anger that burned her red, now a simmer as she softened just listening to his words.

The fire broke into dry wood with a pop as he honed into the hitches of her breathing.

"Sit, and listen." He spoke with a small turn of his head, still not facing her. She did not speak as knees quaked til she sat, hands folded neatly in her lap she tilted her head as her ash air pooled around her.

Delicately, she listen to Chase speak of times past.

* * *

His words left his lips louder than a whisper, as he strung the tale of his old memories. They sat together, long ago, backs on old mossy logs. Summer was at its peak as the day ended as a gloaming dusk strobe the sky in radiance, deep purples and vibrant oranges.

They sat nearly silent as Chase twiddled an old piece of wood. Arms mildly tired from a skirmish with Wuyas stone giants. Simple for the both of them to defeat, yet tired they had become.

Between them a small bonfire kindled in a dug pit surrounded by protective stones. A loud pop made Chase shift his shoe in the dry dirt to avoid a dancing ember.

He was younger then, it was just a year before the fall and seal of the Haylin Witch Wuya. His brows softer and rounder as they held at ease over calm eyes, that still held light in them. His blue monks jacket aloud a pop of a single top button at ease as he leaned backwards. Dashi shifted one leg resting on the other. A swing of his heel, arms folded behind his head and his bamboo hat over his eyes.

Chase was unsure if he was resting or not, but desired to simply be at ease, in the ambient silent of twilight.

"Chase have you ever taken a student?" The question was sudden and puzzling. It seemed out of nowhere but Chase smiled as he answered.

"Well I mean, I have lead a lesson or two, but I have never taken an apprentice if that's what you mean." His words easy to flow, as his brow popped at the sudden an odd question.

"And you?" he lead the question back to Dashi. The words shifted the grand master as he drifted upwards, arms pulling him back till he sat upright, hat taken and placed beside him. His face was fallen, his thin brows deeply set with sad eyes on a flat lined lip.

Chase felt as if he had asked an unfair question. He stopped as he felt the desire to apologize to his friend. He could not place it at the moment, why a simple question caused such a reaction. For that he blamed his youth and abundant optimism.

"I'm sorry for the odd question.. It's the anniversary of a friend. The question just popped to mind." Dashi spoke, coal eyes looking down at the patchy earth below. Chase felt his shoulders sag as he took his friends displacement into himself. Back then when his soul still burned bright, it stung to see someone who he admired so melancholy. He didn't want to stir the pot, but it seemed Dashi just wished to let his burden out to him.

"It is true, I've had many a student. But I have only taken one apprentice." Chases ears burned to learn more. The idea of The Grand Master of martial arts himself, what kind of person could sway his heart enough so that he would personally train them? Chase swallows gently as the question burns to be asked.

"Who?" the question came easy as he asked Dashi more. "Perhaps they could lend their aid against Wuya." The question spoiled like bad milk as soon as he asked it. He watched his head tilt down as a bitter anguished washed over his friend. Chase cursed inwardly knowing his answer before he could speak it.

"She's gone, I am afraid." His words tumbled out, a struggle in his lungs could be heard.

* * *

Ame listened with a straight back and head tilted up, she was wordless, desperate for Chase to keep talking. For to only Ame, she does not truly understand just how long she has been sealed away. Every moment she takes, Dashi exists in the back of her mind. No matter where she goes, or what she does, Ame is never able to shake his presence from her. All Ame wants is to see him again.

The lump in her throat made swallowing impossible. She tightfisted her silky robe in feeble hands. He could feel her shifting behind him as he turned back to her slowly.

She was fair, lilac for eyes, poised bowstring lips, and a small beauty mark on the left side of her chin. Messy bangs framed her heart shaped face, her eyes lit up like fireworks as youthful brows tightened with a hair, as she eagerly listen to each word he spoke.

She was wordless as fluttering long lashes blinked, she tilted to the left, as sorrow hung over her maiden face. Hushed by his story, wordlessly her eyes begged him to continue. He knew it would be easy to deceive her when she was like this. With her almost too eager, it coiled something in him. But he chose not to do it, he almost wished to sit beside her and whisper the rest of the story into her ear.

A swallow as he composed himself to her again. He starts to finish his story, not breaking the eye contact she blesses him with.

Chase listened to Dashi speak, just as Ame was doing to him. Without interrupting just hoping they would continue, though for very different reasons. Back then he had just wished to let his friend bury his worries with him. To lend an ear to a precious friend was very humbling for younger Chase. Dashi continued to describe the young girl whom he had befriended. He told Chase all about the enemy he faced, about the struggles and battles they fought together. How the student he took was able to overcome the darkness within, the story lighting him like a young boy, all too eager to listen to a fathers war stories. Chase knew during that time of the Dragon of the east, and its father The Haylin Dragon.

Dashi had only just returned back to main land China, to rejoin Chase young and monk Guan. Chase was happy to see his friends return, that being Dashi and the small dragon Dojo. He felt disappointed in himself, he had not noticed any signs of his friend morning the loss of someone close. The way Dashi spoke of this student, made him not feel like it was the relations of a master and student. Something closer he could not quiet place. He seemed like he almost admired them?

Dashi lets out a small laugh as the fire pops, thinking of old times Chase smiles at him. "What was their name?" Chase asks.

"Well I was calling her kid for a long time, you see the girls father hadn't even bothered giving her a name. He just referred to her as daughter. I felt it too cold to call her that. She was cold and distant at first, she thought nothing of taking a life. She never seemed sad, but neither angry. The worst part was it was no that she was suppressing her emotions, it was just like they were barren to her. A life time of growing up a killer."

Chase must have looked distraught as Dashi paused his story. He chuckled a bit before looking away in some sort of shame. His hand rolled on his knuckle massaging the worn palms with calloused finger tips.

"At first I treated her like some sort of wild beast, to my own regret. You should of seen her Chase. It became too obvious quickly to me that this wasn't the man eating dragon of legend, but a fragile child. She just so was weary and lost." He continued the last few words leaving him in just a breath. He seemed to be rambling at this point but Chase didn't interrupt. It was obvious that something was tormenting him about this girl, they both had loved and lost over the years. Comrads, family, loved ones of all sorts. But this seemed to be gluing to him.

"I knew the girls Mother when I was just a boy, long ago. Born into a smiting family, she became legendary at her ability to intertwine magic into weapons. When I heard she was getting married I was delighted." He stopped as he swallowed, "The moment I looked that kid in her eyes, I knew who she was. She looked just like her Mother did so many years ago."

* * *

Chase paused his story, Ame's bottom lip quivered. She was on the verge of tears, looking rather crumpled and fragile. Just paper thin she would easily go to pieces if he continued just another word. She swallowed at his pause, tense Ame becomes. Her head tilted to the side as her mouth opened to speak, whisper and thin she exhales a shake as words attempt to form.

"Where is Dashi?" Thin words, just a breath that would be lost on less tuned ears. Chase closed his eyes as his hands fisted behind his back. Should he lie? Perhaps, but what ever honor was left in his blood he could not lie about the fallen.

"He's dead." The delivery flat and unemotional, he faltered, hands flinching as she shuttered.

And that's when he watched her crumble, eyes panicked as shoulders fell. Her breath came out as a stranglehold with listless sorrow, the same words that monk had spoken to her in days past.

The tense rope snapped as that tight grip on her throat exploded as conclusions jumped in her mind. The fire behind them bellowed in a spitting inferno rushing up and out in the wall in a hellfire scream. Chase spun round quickly as if the bone dragon had come back to life and sought out revenge. He was quick to understand what just happened as he shifted backwards towards Ame. She was mid air launching for the kill. He landed on the ground his spine eating the impact as he slip on the skinned animal rug below. He let out a grunt as her hands found his throat.

The feel of his cold skin under sweaty hands and sharp nails made her shiver, his neck was thick and his arms strong that braced her. He looked into his eyes, they were blown out and brows pressed inwards as he was shocked by her bold assault.

The raging fire dissipated as so did Ame's rage. She knew in her heart somewhere this was pointless, she felt rust on her body, as pieces of her cracked. She let out a distressed pant, that burred his brows in a press. Looking up at her he tight lined his lips, legs on his chest she sat just above his ribs. Ame's hands trembled around his thick neck. His Addams apple bobbed as the cords of his neck pulled with a turn of his scowl.

"I did not kill him. If that is what you think." The words curt and blunt. She huffed out and bit her lip. Her eyes lit up, fire within them as she steam burned the last of her strength away. She knew that, as soon as she looked into his eyes she knew that Chase Young, the man Dashi had spoken about with so much endearment, the man who was also her imprisoner. He was not lying, he did not kill Dashi at least. But her heart just could not accept what he was saying. There is no way Dashi could be dead.

"He died centuries ago Ame."

She could spit at how her name leaves his lip. But before she could squeeze the life out of him, his arms grabbed her wrists pulling them to the sides. She hissed as he demonstrated the difference in their strengths. Face flat pupils blown out he pulled her back. Her body shook as she resisted, it was simple to bring her arms behind her back. Holding both her dainty wrists in one of his large hands.

His other scooted her hips back till they rested above his groin. He sat up easily. Her back bent back and her weight on her knees she snarled at him, she huffed as she turned her face away from him. The eyes he desired to break hidden behind choppy bangs and long loose hairs. Her teeth tugged her bottom lip as she stiffed herself.

"It was a little more than 1500 years ago that Dashi had sealed you away. You have been stone that whole time." He explained to her, he watched her huff as she let her lip free.

"Lies." She spat, looking away still.

"Dashi told me all about you." His name quaked her. "Daughter of the Haylin Dragon, or as your home knew, _The Shogun of Despair_. His only daughter, and his executioner. Dashi had found out that the two of your powers were linked. The cement in his brick walls. Removing you made your father crumble. Without your power, and age taking him over he turned to Wuya out of desperation." Now Chase had Ames attention back, as a gasp was pulled from those supple lips.

"He used you Ame." He coiled forward, a pant of hot breath on her neck that made her shutter.

"With your father torn into a deep madness, consumed by haylin magic he rained down hell fire on the innocent didn't he?"

Chase was good at ignited her fire, his sick words pissed her off, she raged an inferno in her body, he could see her eyes glowing under her bangs. It only fuels his sick game on.

"And once your father was out of the way, It seemed Dashi had no more used for you didn't he?" He begins to deceive, twisting Dashi's confession in his own way. Hoping the catch her butterfly wings in his sticky web. Her smirks as he tightens his grip on her wrist, bowing her spine back, her chest up and her neck bends. He feels a rush, disire flows as he inhales her sent. He nuzzles her neck and feels her shutter.

"He sealed you away in stone for 1500 years because he feared your power. He knew that after you had your vengeance you would become unhinged. He made you pay Ame."

The final pin was pulled as he spat his words to her, she coils, face scrunching with anger she could hide no longer. Thighs bounced forwards, feet planted in the ground, she bent over the fold of her arms. No longer pinned behind her Ame rose her body temperature, burning hot the bone cuff rattled.

He winced and drew his hand as just her skin burnt his hand. Instantly she put distance between them, flying back to long body length chair. She was panting, the tips of her nails glow brightly as ruby red eyes piece like a blood moon.

Heavy tears pooled in Ame's eyes. Her vision blurred as she clenched her jaw. Her noes and cheeks pinked as emotion rushed forward. Ame could not hear no more lies. Chase shifted up, ingoring the tingling feeling on the back of his hand. Ame stands with a huff, her robe cinders around the collar of her neck as her shoulders shake.

"You seem to have all the answers don't you." She hisses as her eyes can barely see him anymore. She is dizzy, that was the last of her element. "you seem to know so much, yet you have no idea what you are talking about."

* * *

Kinda short but when we pick up it will be back with the young monks so a bit of Kimxrai for the next one. They are a back burner pairing. We might find out what happened to Wuya a swell. But im gunna do my best not to have too many flowing timelines.


	10. Shut up and listen

This chapter is rather short, but the next one is gunna be long, lots of plot. And some smut...

* * *

The light pitter patter of easy rain, tapped gently on the windowpane. A soft golden glow of the candle light painted walls in a gentle hymn of yellows. But the squeeze of folded arms and a kiss of the teeth was the only thing on the mind. Raimundo tapped his bare foot loudly on the wooden floor below. Dojo could not meet The dragon warrior's eyes, they looked down at the floor, snake eyes thinning as he was clearly not cooperating.

Without a notice the small green dragon hopped off the warmth of the bed and slithered out of the room, not uttering a word.

Ria grumbled out in annoyance. Frustrating it was to be dismissed by a friend, but dropped his shoulders as he sighed in defeat. Lips pressed tight came loose as he turned to gaze over at Kimiko.

"What's with him?" Kimiko asked over to him, Rai could only drop a brow as he weight creaked the bed were he joined her. He was nearly falling off the edge, with he back turned right beside Kimiko.

"Beats me." He sighed. "Can you tell me everything, that happened." His back leaned forward as forearms dropped between his legs. He stiffened as Kimiko's small warm hand pressed between his shoulder blades. He swallowed as his body froze in its tracks. He palm readiated heat through the terry cloth of his robe, warmth that spread through his chest to creep up to his cheeks.

"Sit at the end of the bed, and let me relay what happened." She nearly whispered. He turned a bit, brows set in question as he got up.

Ria complied as he readjusted himself, Kimiko sat on crossed legs, Sitting proper and dignified as if she was a princess herself, her eyes fell serous as she told her leader the events that had pasted. Now Rai had learned a bit from the others, Clay and Omi. She was diligent, her soft enough for him to her, but the words she chose where firm as she relayed the information.

"And she cut through the largest swell of haylin fire I'd ever seen." She rasps. "With a Shen Gon Wu, a katana."

Rai nodded, his brows pressed as many thoughts raced in his minds. Tucking a stray bang behind his ears he huffed out a gruff sigh.

"It was hard to believe even though I witnessed it myself. She never once faltered. She was.." Kimiko paused as her teeth pulled bowstring lips. "-Frightening."

* * *

"So, some stone warrior came back to life, beat the crap out of Chase and Omi. And now our only source has tight lips, plus we don't even know where she is." He crossed his arms as he digressed. Kimiko looked away as she let her eyes fall shut. Her brows were tight as his words seemed to hurt her pride.

"If it wasn't for the magic of the showdown, Omi would have-" She cut herself off as she chewed on her bottom lip, her words watered enough to choke on.

"Rest, we will rally and leave in the morning." He assured, his words fell with ease that gave her a soft comfort. Ria helped her readjust to lay back down on the bed, his large hand lingered on her own for a brief moment before he reluctantly excused himself.

"Rai." Her voice a whisper that stopped him a the door frame. Her turned his neck to look over at her. She looked cozy, her cheeks warm and hair fanning around her. Despite her injury she looked inviting.

"Night." She smiled. He turned away, to hide his flush, and the last trickles of the shame he bared.

"You too."

Dojo had gone off, and despite Raimundos peeping around he was unable to find where he could of gone. The boys took to their own shared chamber to rest for the night. The room was rather small wooded floors and traditional Japanese walls. Futon beds lay on wooden floors with large heavy looking blankets and each bed just one cylinder pillow, the room was rather dark with little natural light peering through a small window high on the walls.

Omi's neck felt stiff on the cylindrical pillow under his head. He groaned lightly as he tossed and turned each side he lay on gave little release to the torment he felt. Clay's loud snoring made sleeping a fleeting dream in a racing mind.

His eyes shut as thin brows pressed tight. There he re-lived his fight with her. The girl in red, hair like ash with a still lit coal. Pricing blood moon eyes slit like a tiger, her anger and... her _sadness_. He knew that's what it was, the way her voice seemed to break as full brows knitted so tightly. The flicker of her eyes true nature, was it anger that turned them red? Or perhaps blood lust, but it was those eyes. Amethysts in twilight, like streaked through them like a falling star.

He grit his teeth as he shamed his own memory. How could he pity her, she aimed to take his life. Her strike was true, and her rage palpable, a raging inferno. He sighed loudly as he rolled on his back, arms falling long to his sides.

"Whats on your mind little guy?" Ria asked, arm pressed up with a bent leg. He nearly gasped, as eye drew wide, then faltered.

"Oh Raimundo, sleep seems to be endeavoring with me." He sighs.

Ria chuckled lightly and teeth broke a smile.  
"Do you mean escaping you?" He grins, no matter how much time seems to go by, and no matter how much Omi grows, some things never seem to change.

Omi nodded, before letting out another breathy sigh.

"It's just I cant stop thinking about that girl." He admits. "Ame, her name was."

Ria's eyes sharpen as they look over his distraught friend.

"What about her." The question begged to be asked.

"Something was off about her, I don't think she was in her right mind. Its hard to describe but, I feel like.."

Rai propped himself up on his arm as thick brows crossed. This caught Omi's attention and he quickly changed his words.

"She knew Dashi, and she just had this, grief.." Omi felt he was rambling, but it was the only way to describe what he felt.

"You don't have to forgive everyone Omi, I wont forgive anyone who aims to take a life. Let alone one of my friends." Riamundo's words felt cold on Omi's heart. Ria fell into the floor-bed and turned his back to Omi, adjusting on the stiff pillow under his neck.

"Tomorrow we are headed back to the temple, get some rest." His words an order that made Omi scowl. He could tell Ria was bothered. Perhaps not by his compassion for a foe, but the collateral damage that foe had done. Omi would find little rest, as he re-thinks the fight between them, and Chase.

Morning took a long time to come, Riamundo rose when the sweat on his top lip the heat was too much to bare. The room was humid and stuffy, Omi stirred as Clay's loud snoring was relentless. He huffed and shifted out of the hot room, leaving the door opened a crack to ventilate it.

Sunrise had not yet come, and the moon was still in the sky, faded and blue clouds filled the air. He huffed, dragging his feet has his hands dug into his robes pockets. Ria was wandering, feet taking him to were his mind refused to admit, after a short jest he swallowed. He had found himself outside Kimiko's hut, May flies littered the wall, as the sound of raking could be faintly heard in the background. He grumbled running thick fingers through brown locks. What is he doing? There is no way shes awake, a fool hes become. He couldn't shake the desire to be in her presence, her injuries making him restless with worry.

A shaken hand came up with abandon just an inch away from the bamboo mat blocking the door entrance. He sucked a breath as he reached for the final inch.

"Watcha doin'?"

The sudden question ripped a loud yelp from Ria's lungs. His hand shook and his heart thumped. Eyes darted down with arched brows to the source of his embarrassing fright.

Dojo stood, sleepy eye'd with a heavy mug of steaming tea held in two small lizard paws.

"Morin' Captin'." Dojo teased as he took a sip from his mug. "Off to wake Kimiko?"

Rai felt a sweat run down his back that made him shift his weight to his other foot.

"No." He lied. The broken sweat not lost on Dojo's thousand year old eyes. Dojo snickered, taking a sip of hot matcha tea.

"She's snoring like Clay in there if you wanna wake her." He jokes, Rias brows fell as he scratched the back of his head.

"I think i'll pass." He huffs, an awkward pause falls over them. Dojo felt it and decided to tatically retreat.

"Nah ah." Rias smooth words halted him in his tracks. "We need to talk, buddy." The gulp Dojo could be made not lost and Raimundo, a smile teased his lips as Dojo turned round. Face distraught like a Dog caught rummaging in the trash.

They had relocated, to an old meditation room Rianumdo remembered from the last time he paid a visit to the northern temple. Monks had just began their days, sweeping the floors and humming gentle tunes. A large rake dragged through small pebbles, of the stone zen garden.

Dojo and Ria sat down on stiff floor pillows. His knees cracks as he sighed, sitting on his calves he gave a bow of respect to Dojo.

"I'll get it going, who the hell is this Ame chick?" He asks, tone strong that made Dojo sag. Out ranked, and forced to comply he adjusted his tail to coil around himself, nestled like a snake on an egg he looked into his reflection in the mug.

"I don't even know where to start." He admits.

"The beginning, please."

The room ran a chill even within the humidity, locking eyes with Raimindo, he watched him stiffen.

"Her name is Ame, as you know. She was the first Dragon of fire. But not only that, but Dashi's apprentice."

"What?" He almost yelled, mouth hung like a fish. _The Grandmaster Dashi?_ Rai's mind was now a buzz.

"Yeah... The kid and Dashi where pretty close. She just kinda showed up with him, I'd never seen her before thinking back. She was a weird and creepy kid. Pretty, but off putting. Stronger than most I've ever met. In fact, the reason the elements are referred to as dragons, was because Dashi made her the second monk the make the rank. Hence her name, The Dragon, of fire."

Rai let himself be quiet, soaking up the information like a sponge as Dojo spoke.

"I didn't know, who she really was, Dashi had kept that part a secret. I think the only reason he made her his apprentice was just for a title. It was really just to protect her."

"From what- protect her from what." Raimundo asked, jaw clenching.

"From the entire country she had savaged with fire."

* * *

The fire crackled and popped, dried wood beaten black with the rage bellowed from Ame. She let out a shallow pant, mouth gritted down as tears fell from red eyes. They glow like ruby's, reflecting light from the fire, glowing like starlight. Chase held his tone as he stared into them. He began to stand, lifting himself from the ground, his robe disheveled, a long muscular leg cut through the breaking folds of his midnight robe.

"You have no idea-" She chokes, "What you are talking about." She tries to glare through tears, the room looking muddied through her eyes. "I do, as a matter of fact." His taunts dark that makes her growl in frustration. He always speaks so arrogantly, it boils her blood.

"You see girl, I know all about you. What you really are. Or should I say, _what you became._" His words chill her as she breaks through the final drop of her tears. they fall cold on her tensed hands.

The pause is tense, neither breathed or blinked as it strangled them. But then Chase, tilts his head as a gruff chuckles leaves a bastardy smirk.

The cord snapped! Both launching at each other attempting to shred each other into submission. Blood red claws slash at Chases chest, he lets out a beastly growl as the four drags draw blood against his peck. Fist fly and kicks are blocked. Ame let out a ragged pant. She took a step back into a podium, the glass box rattled flinching her attention.

Her eyes snapped back but Chase was gone. Quickly she spun trying to find where he could be hiding. The light was faint, and her eyes burned to little avail.

"Now, now, now..." His voice broke the darkness in an echo, she growled trying to place the location, as it seemed to be coming from all around.

"Dashi told me a few more secrets about you. About what happened with your father. What it did to you"

She tensed as her eyes squinted.

"All about, your _noble_ sacrifice. IT was all for not wasn't it."

She grit her teeth and clenched her fists. She could take no more as she bolted for the door, still open leading off to a dark hall. The break worked, Chase sprung from the shadows, as Ame dropped her weight to the floor, spinning on her elbow, tripping him with a spinning kick to his ankle.

He fell into a tumble, but was quick to fix himself, bouncing on the back of his hands, flipping forward with a steady boom.

He huffed, hair wild as he grinned. His eyes turn to glow amber as snake eyes split into this slivers.

Ame found her feet and glared at him, her robe was burned and tattered. Chase trailed his eyes shamefully down her neck and collar bone.

"_Buta."_ she spat. He only chuckled as he composed himself. Thirty passes between them. Stands knocked over and broken glass littered the floor. He walked over it like hot coals, crunching under his foot he didn't even flinch.

"There is no reason for us to fight, I am actually trying to help you." He wears the devils smile.

Her face could only be described as "Yeah right" as she huffed. She took fighting stance, red fading from her eyes as she felt the last of it slipping from her.

Chase pounced with a demonic growl, her eyes widened as she barrel rolled the side, jumping on the railing between the floors balancing like a bird on a wire, bent forward she felt her weight tremble, she was all to aware at what he was referring to, and it made her squirm.

* * *

"So Dashi took in a war criminal? Why?" Riamindo felt the stress of the conversation. His chest tight as he gripped the cloth of the robe over his knees.

"Why indeed." Dojo rasps, the last of his tea now cold on his gums.

"To stop her father. The Haylin Dragon. Or as she knew him, The Shogun no Zetsubo. You see that man and Ame where linked, her father possessed a massive amount of chaotic haylin energy. Between them, it was kept to a tandem. If Ame was the good side of the coin that he was the thick black evil, together a ying to a yang, so to speak. The amount was too much for one person to posses, it would rip them to shreds, and blanket the world in-"

"Eternal darkness?" Ria interrupts, the phrase all to common in his line of work.

"Eternal Ash." He corrects, dropping Rai's gestured arm.

"Once Ame left to join Dashi, their link became severed. And the power swelled as it massed. The spread of the ash did a swell. For 10 years it rained over a small pocket of land, but without Ame-"

Dojo sighed.

"Without her, it exploded, Wuya got involved, thirsty for some of that power for herself. I'm not sure what she did to the Shogun, but it made him mad. He went ballistic, as the raw power spewed from him. Ame and Dashi worked day and night to fight against him."

"You see, in order to defeat the girls father. Well-" His words choked him a bit. "They did it, but all that haylin energy burst into the world, and it- It needed a host."

The realization fell on Raimundo as he gasped. Dojo took this in, feeling like he had no more to say.  
"Yeah- so he had to seal the girl away." He sighs, the sadness was palpable, making Ria swallow.

"I'm going to wake everyone." He spoke rising from a knee. "It looks like we have another fight on our hands." Without another word Riamindo left the room, making headway to were he left his companions sleeping.

* * *

Tense between them again. Their brawl continued till Ame was fatigued. She was panting ragged, strength drying up, her arms bent as she locked hands with Chase. He pushed her back into wall, his large hands cracking hers in his vice grip. He snarled as he slammed her back against the cold hard wall. She gasped as her hands where pinned beside her ears. strands of long hair fell over smitten bangs, Chases blood under her finger nails as he forced a muscled leg between hers.

"You wont last long. You must know this." He taunts, his face dark as he bent down to her level. She fought the feeling to loose herself in his eyes. Her brows dipped as she looked away. He wasn't referring to her fleeting strength. Despite the beating she just took this was more painful.

"It will rip you to shreds. That cuff is enchanted, but it wont keep it at bay forever. You will be torn to shreds when it exposed from you"

"So what?" Her eyes fell shut as her head tilted away, bangs covering an eye as her brows arched upwards. "let it." she breathes in defeat.

"Don't spit that pathetic weakness to me. I wont let that darkness rip the world apart." Her eyes meet his, he can already see the haylin magic behind them.

"I care not for you, though ripping you apart is amusing at best. The haylin power needs a host." He drops a hand to grip her chin, turning her face back to him. "You can control a world if it is no longer?" Her head tilts as his hands move from her wrists to her hands, eyes locking as his brows set. "You're just like my father." The words a snarl as she huffed.

"See that's where you are wrong." Large hands feel hot as they intertwine with hers. _S__he puts up such a fight, though her hands feels so small in my own._

"You think you are enough to handle it?" She huffs in annoyance at this mans arrogance. He purrs at their sharp eye contact, eyes trail down to her swollen lips.

"There's so much more to the story than you know, I am much more than your father ever was, and you will give yourself to me." with that his lips crash into hers again, she lets out a muffled whine in surprise as Chase nibbles on her bottom lip. Her nails claw into the back of his hands as she squirms in his grasp.

He leaves her lips, her breath a huff as a small strand of saliva connects their lips.

Shes huffing, breath tight as her eyes grew weary. Realization hit him as he dropped his hands from her to scoop the small of her back. She had nearly fainted.

"You are already loosing time dear." He speaks down to her, lifting her from her feet to carry her like a bride.

"I don't want it anyways." her face is pressed against on of his pecks, the fabric feels soft on her cheek as she dips in and out. "I just didn't want Dashi to take anymore burdens for me." Sweat breaks over her as her small plea lands on sharp ears.

"rest."

* * *

Next chapter will be a lot of plot, Dashi will be there.

also _BUTA_ what ame calls chase means "pig"


	11. Memories of Nobody

Hi sorry long time no update, work has been crazy busy, and i launched a web comic so its been taking up a lot of my time - u -

* * *

3 weeks before the curse broke.

A quick clasp of the wrist buttons. A silken black tie pulled tight, finished with a signature gear shaped brass clip. Designer blazer pulled over a matte black dress shirt. He ran his fingers through blazing red hair, one last tug on the bottom of the coat and he made pace to his private elevator in the personal pent house suite.

Stepping inside it was compact, big enough for only a few people. The walls where a rust rose gold, reflective in an infinite mirror. Marble tiled floors and sleek glittery sliver arm rails.

"GOOD-EVENING-MASTER-SPICER." A Jackbot, in a butlers uniform stood tucked away in the small corner of the elevator. A nod in confirmation to the floating robot. A small 3 pronged robotic claw, covered in an over sized white glove pressed the ground floor button.

Staring at his rose reflection in the closed elevator doors, a half cocked grin crept on his lips. Pale skin, ruby red eyes, a fresh cut, slicked back. His face was cleanly shaven. Jack's thumb ran over the rounded edges of his black painted finger tips. Rouge eyes darted to the ground for a moment as he felt butterflies in his gut.

The sound of base began to blare in a loud muffle into the small elevator. The encapsulated booms only lifted his mood. The feeling Jack felt was a kin to a child the night before Christmas, years of work and planning, with tireless research. Everything was starting to come together. The more he descended the louder the base got, lyrics and instruments became more defined. A rush in the heart, one last comb of his fingers through the hair.

"WE HAVE ARRIVED SIR." The robot spoke just as the doors opened. Muffled noise turned into a booming anthem of Gothic EDM club music. A bouncer greeted him as he stepped outside, the door closing behind him. Base raddled the floor as his black oxfords, gilded with a metallic brace over the heel run and round the ankle, clanked the glitter filled black tiled floor beneath him. Walking up on the landing till he met the black painted railing overlooking the swell of his night club.

**Club Spicer** established only 16 months ago, in the heart of downtown Tokyo, pack to the rim with people. Tight outfits, and high heels clacked on over packed, raving dance floors. Red and black beams of light cut through the floor and fog. The music became harder, bodies swayed to the music as Jack folded his arms.

Tonight was special, he had a guest coming to meet him. And he was by far more that eager to see them after all this time. But first, a drink.

The tail ends of his blazer caught his pace as he made his way down to the pass of the steps. A large daunting man preemptively unbuckled the thick red dividing rope so that he may pass.

The man himself, Jack Spicer's face alone was enough to influence an uproar from the sea of party goers. Ladies gushed at the young club owner. He merely gave a wrist flick like wave to the crowd, still grinning wickedly he made pace to his bar. It was carved out of a medieval horror movie. The edges like stabbing stalagmite, something the king of hell would surely have in his own bar. All black, long with drips of spilled liquor on top.

"The usual." The blond had to ask loudly due to the noise. Shaking a martini loudly as the ice in the metal cylindrical cup clattered.

"Please Ashley." His smile was almost flirtatious as he flicked his head up to look at her.

* * *

_Katnappé _once a foe and adversary, now an employee. She was dressed in a tight leather bodice, a silver zipper down the center. With 3 belts equal parts down the chest. Straps with studs covered the skin tight stays. Her belly button was exposed, she was wearing fishnets, and tight black booty shorts. A golden garter belt held up a single black stocking. A bottle opener was fashioned inside the garter. Her dark brown eyes smiled at Jack.

Back then, when the heat got too hot for her after the late war against the monks, she fled to Harujuku Japan to hide out seeking _new work_. When word reached the undergrounds of japans _Yakuza,_ it also made her way to her. That scrawny bean pole Jack Spicer was using his brain for once and enterprising. Rumor had it that his father and himself started a company. Creating a weapons and arms manufacturing plant, right in the heart of Tokyo, and according to hot gossip had it he was hiring. Maybe that idea was pure _catnip_.

Now the blood between them had always been sour and bitter. But Ashley was bored of her life, running mock jobs for the Yakuza only got her so far considering her origin. Though be it fun, to slice and steal from rich old men, she missed the old days. Fighting for Shen Gong Wu, and maybe even that twerps shortcomings.

Getting in contact with Jack wasn't too difficult for her, it seems he still frequented the "R/evil" threads online. He took her request to meet rather quickly, it was surprising. Perhaps he's just as naive as she remembered. She took the late night speed-rail right to Tokyo. Her once short blonde hair had grown out rather long, reaching the center of her back, but with short cut pixie bangs. That she had tucked underneath a black hood with cute cat ears. Ruby red lips adorn by her signature sharp eye liner, with sharp dips in the eyes, giving her a provocative feline eye. Multiple earnings of studs and diamonds littered around her ears. Tight leather pants and studded mod heeled black boots. A ring over her two middle fingers that clasps down the fingers like a panthers claw hidden the pouch of her sweater. Wireless headphones poured in disastrous music as not single word in the clamped speed rail was uttered. Eyes paid little attention to the slick smile that crept on her lips.

She was excited at the moment.

Midnight was upon the city as she left the fast moving bullet train. The metal grate of the platform clacked under her as she pounced off the railing right over the edge into the city. Swinging like an Olympic gymnast she swung upward in a twirl off a street light. The full moon behind her she jumped from post to post, mounting on the side of a building she scrambled vertically up it till she was at the roof top. The bright multicolored neon lights of midnight Tokyo lit up the sky so brightly stars where hidden. Signing softly, she surged forward along with the pumped up beat of the song, she followed the g.p.s. guiding her through her headphones to her destination

It took little time with her speed and dexterity. Slinking down in an alleyway from the rooftops, those around didn't even noticed her till she walked passed them.

Down the clean white painted rows of the downtown sidewalks, nothing was out of place. Clean without even a candy wrapper on the ground. Couples walked arm in arm as the were trees lit up with small pearl like lights.

Before you would know it, she stood at the summit of a high-rise skyscraper. Rosy black glass running up to the clouds, reflecting the world she looked at her appearance. She was getting older, this bothered her, no longer a spry 19 year old, underneath her expensive makeup and bronze contour she felt it. All the boredom, and dissatisfaction of the world.

"Well at least this will be fun." She purred softly to herself as she walked inside. The doors opened automatically. The lobby was empty except for a creepy looking schmuck behind the lobby desk. It looked clean and expensive inside. Rich deep redwood floors, places to sit, black leather sofas, a large light fixture with two spinning gold gears, with a race car like font, boldly printed "SPICER".

"Yep this is the place." Ashley said when she took her Air-pods out of her ears.

Sauntering up to the desk her hips swaying with each strut. It even smelled too clean in here. She would be lying if she said it almost made her uneasy. It was very not the Jack Spicer she remembered. A skinny bean pole with too much makeup on, tinkering with something in his mothers basement. No this was wealth. Or at least pretending to be.

"12:45 appointment with Spicer." Her words where flat as she spoke to the odd looking man at the desk. To describe him, it was what you think an alien would wear if they where pretending to be human. Their skin looked sickly and pulled, eyes so brightly blue it was inhuman. In a suit that looked overly starched.

"Yes ma'am the Master will see you. Please proceed to the elevator on your right." It spoke.

_This thing is a damn robot._

* * *

"Did you hear me Jack?" Katnappé's voice cut into his senses again. He was daydreaming, if what he had been researching was true, the eagerness was oozing from him.

"Yeah, and make it dirty." He answered her past question.

Ashley only grinned at her boss. As she began to gather the ingredients for a Long Island. She cracked an eye at him, he looked his new normal. Expensive suit, black driving gloves. Guy-liner. But there was a sinister twinkle in his red eyes.

"So what's going on?" Her tone was flat, she knew he was up to no good, and damn it she wanted in!

Jack climbed on a black leather bar stool, lit up with a large red single neon pole.

"If you guess right I'll give you some catnip." Jack grinned, a childlike snicker left his mouth after.

"Fuck off." She snapped back, but with a bit of playfulness in her voice. She poured the drink into a long curvy glass, piling it high with garnish, squeezing a fresh lime wedge in before swirling it down with a long thin spoon.

She slid it over on a coaster with a gear on it.

"I'm guessing it's nothing but evil deeds." She returned his less than virtuous grin. Jack chuckled taking a lick of the sugary rim of the glass then taking a bite down on the fruit skewer it was garnished with.

"I may have found a way to make new Wu." He smirked, biting into a maraschino cherry. Her eyes blew out and her mouth gaped, painted on eyebrows rose and set as dark delight set on her pretty face, her open mouth curved into a smile over blood red lips.

"H-how? Is that even possible?" She felt gobsmacked, now give it the nerd, he has come far. But is something like that even conceivable? She had never even considered the idea that it could be made other than by the long dead monk, Dashi.

Before the seduction could begin Spicer was tapped on the shoulder. One of the security bots, it looked like a normal Japanese man. But underneath the disguise was a robotic skeleton.

"PandaBubba is here sir." It spoke, voice hairy, with an over dramatic accent. He sighed as he hopped off the seat.

"Not gunna finish your drink?" Ashley purred with a curved brow.

"Send two shots of _Baijiu_ over to our table Ash." He grinned as he got up.

Ashley felt blood pumping all the way to her fingertips. Her heart was racing at just the idea. But why PandaBubba?

_Fucking PandaBubba?_ Ashley bit her lip at the thought. It was perplexing that that beast of a man was joining Jack for drinks. Part of her job was to keep a detailed track of all Jacks _former_ adversaries. Last she heard PandaBubba was entering a ring of thieves and looters that sold ancient artifacts from west Asia.

If what Jack said was true, and new Wu is on the rise, that's the only correlation Katnappé could piece together at the current moment.

* * *

Jack walked through the sea of people, arms rushed to try and pull him off for a dance. He grinned at the attention but passed it off like water off a ducks back. He would play another time. The fog of the dance floor was cut with his stride as he headed far back towards the private booths. 2 Large security guards, their faces gaunt, eyes dark. Men he had hired personally for the more rowdy of guests stood outside the private party room.

They cleared the door way for him as Jack pushed the black metal door.

The inside of the room was neon purple, the ceiling a mirror and the floor matte. A large table designed for the finer things in life adorned by a single dancing women. One giant "U" shaped white sofa, that soft glow of a neon in the light, littered with PandaBubbas goons. And there at the centre the guest of honor. Looking at the man he tried not to scoff, He was still just as giant as he remembered. Taking up three seats himself. He was wearing a black and white pin striped suit. Large golden buttons down the front of the jacket, and a white undershirt with a golden popped collar. His thick fingers were littered with rings with fat jewels. Big lobey ears, his left ear a small hooped earring. His hair had been cut in a street style, a perfect shaved face into a salt and pepper chin strap beard. His curly hair corn-road on top of his head, to the back of his crown into two curly pompoms, resembling a bear. His under eyes had deep heavy bags on his drawn stupid mug.

A faint grin was on his lips as Jack entered, the two were clearly sizing each other up.

* * *

A few days had passed for everyone else, yet not for the Haylin Witch, Wuya. Time had all but stood painfully still. She had used up every last ounce of her strength sending acid green hell flames in the small spider lily cave. She incinerated everything single thing inside. It was no longer a hidden garden of forgotten beauty, but the dead husk of a rotted out volcano. The ground was cinders all flourish was now charcoal. All the flowers and grass, along with Clay's cowboy hat were incinerated in the blast. Only a small patch of green crabgrass were had she stood remained. Wuya had since collapsed.

Dried blood from her eye where the vessels exploded had since turned brown on the ground around her mauve long hair. She lay there, curled with her slender legs tucked to her chest.

She was unsure how long she had been passed out for. But her slumber gave her no rest. All the memories that the bastard Dashi had stolen from her played in her brain like a bad movie. Over and over she relived the moments that had been forgotten.

Now the daggers at her pride, were noticeable without mention. But that was not what made her woulds feel mortality. She had a son? How could something like that be forgotten? Especially that he was taken from her.

Long nails scrapped into the dry earth, grass and small rocks took purchase under the beds of her nails as she audibly hissed with anger.

"Ame." She growled with hot blooded anger as she forced herself up onto her hands. Her voice was raspy as she screamed loudly, that faded into a chocked sob.

"I'll kill you."

* * *

Over the monks temple, a lull had passed through the alps of the high mountain peaks, the farmers fields were empty, as crystalline rivers flowed between radish patches.

Birds sang a canary tune, as small white flowers littered the bright green fields. A clear and blue sky, truly a beautiful day for a funeral.

Monks sang in tandem a low octave, chanting a deep hum. Wearing all white robes, they each stood on a step leading up the side of the peaking cliff. White stone path, swept clean of stumbling stones. 4 young monks carried up a casket. Carved in simple wood, warped in creamy clean cloth. Each monk held up one of the 4 poles.

As they passed a monk, they lit a small incense stick, continuing their chant. As the 4 weary young monks met the summit, a loud brass bell chimed deep down, away in the temple.

Grand Master Fung's body was burned in dragon fire, and his ashes scattered to heaven. A small stone monument was pitched right there at the cliff top, along with the small white flowers and the signing birds.

* * *

Chase Young carried Ame's smoldering body down the dark hallway. Chandeliers made of chains moon-silver in colour, and curved dark metal, lit with yellow candle light did little to gleam the black wall paper in the narrow pass. The injuries that Ame originally had that had been healed by the oasis, were replaced with new ones. Chase had created the hot spring to heal superficial injuries, he learned about a healing springs in the high frosty mountain peaks in the far reaches of the north. It was little difficulty for him to recreate this back in his own palace.

His light chestnut eyes ran her dainty body up and down. Her lower lip was rather swollen, and small finger tip sized bruises could be seen forming on the center of her rib cage. Her once satin robe of pure white snow, had been burnt and cindered around the collar and the tight ends of the sleeves.

The once tightly pulled and tied robe had opened down the center, the sash of lace had loosen due to their excursions, her graceful body that was once covered up neatly, had come loose. The robe split open down to just above her navel. She was thin so much that he could see the curves of the center of her ribs between her breast. Chase watch her chest rise and fall as she breathed silently.

Chase tore his eyes away from her figure. His large hands, one supporting her shoulders, the other under the back of her knees. He carried her back to her room. His brows furrowed as he suppressed a huff. All this trouble just for one girl. _Dashi,_ what were you thinking?

* * *

Before the current years summer equinox, Chase Young had sought out one of the jade lion dog temples. The Grand Master Dashi had secretly built them over 1500 years ago. Each library is filled with ancient knowledge collected by Master Monk Guan, Grand Master Dashi, and even Chase Young himself. All the ancient doors connect to the same library, a portal of similar magic that was used to create the "Golden Tiger Claws".

Chase found himself standing outside the daunting Jack beast, it was covered in overgrown vines, deep down a cave pass in the cliff side. Large fingerboard hooked fangs, a soft curvy mane of fur rolling back its head. Giant paws, and eyes of green diamond.

Chase stretched out his hand up to the large and wide snout, of the foreboding jade beast. It was cold and dusty under his palm.

His sharp eyes, softened a bit as he stroked its snout for a moment. But that faded as his brows dipped into a strong face, the slits in his eyes narrowed as he summoned strong magic from the whole where his soul once was. The eyes of the beast started to glow a dull red as the statue started to shake.

Deep in what seemed to be endless halls made of tall, dusty book shelves filled sealed scrolls. As he wandered the dark corridors of the library, an eerie whisper shifted between the walls of books. Ghostly divulgence echo's out to his ears beckoning him to wander deeper into the darkness. His viper eyes blew wide bouncing and curving what little light the space had to offer for maximum vision in the endless black.

Confidently he walked towards the ominous sounds with little worry, he's confidant that he could easily crush any lost specter if it dare challenge him. At the end of a hall, the yellow stone floor littered with brittle fallen scrolls. A single wooden table was stuck between to shelves and wet forest green stone walls.

He flicked his hand lighting the long forgotten over burnt candle on the table. The small place bloomed with the small light that illuminated the narrow space. His shadow stretched long behind him as he knelt down to pick up the fallen scrolls. They where dusty, they had fallen long ago. He crept down, his armor creaking as he picked them up off the stone floor. Sharp eyes ran over them, the writing had dulled and smudged. But he recognized the brush strokes. This was Dashi's hand writing.

He sucked in a silent breath and his eyes fell shut as his brows furrowed. Neatly he pulled them up and placed them on the tiny wooden block table. He reached out from under the table pulling out a tiny round wooden stool. He sat down on it, convinced his own body weight, not to mention his war armor with surly crush it. It complained in a large _squeak_, but did not crumble. He huffed out, picking up the brittle long paper, and began to read.

SUMMER,

Headed to Japan, Wuya has been getting involved with the terror beyond the sea.

-end

He huffed, these were just logs. But he could scratch his head. Was this before he met Dashi? He could not place a memory of Wuya working with someone that would spring Dashi to action.

He continued reading.

FALL,

I have gained much information. A man named the "SHOGUN NO ZETSUBO" and its spawn have been causing terror in a power struggle to put hold over Japan. The man was named SHOGUN (warlord) after bringing the late emperor victory.

The people call him "SHOGUN NO ZETSUBO" _warlord of despair_. And a child who he raised as a monster. The people say it is a fire breathing dragon.

-end

Chase poured himself deeply into the scrolls. Reading this did not jog a single memory. Damn you Dashi the least you could have done is date this!

WINTER,

The snow that falls, is also mixed in with ash, the closer you go north the more ash that falls. The towns are desolated, people starve as the fields are choked by falling ash. Famine rips through the people till they are dead.

This is despair. No one dares challenge the warlord. Research states Wuya gave him a magic potion. In promise for his service to her. Little is known about the child. People say no one lives if they meet them. I am doing all I can to help the people, when the snow clears I will face the monsters of the north.

Next scroll.

LATE WINTER,

Spring rounds the corner, and I write this with a deep regret. Using the crystal glasses to try and get a vision of my adversary. I saw a nightmare of horror. A world that Wuya and a man, who I am deeply sadden to admit, was someone who I once called Friend. The warlord of despair. Hand in hand in evil. Joined forces and destroyed the lands in eternal ash. The child was not with them.

Time could not wait any longer. I will face them and stop them at any means. I will be sending word for Dojo to bring me Wu.

That was the last scroll, he kissed his teeth his forearm pressing into the table. He wanted to learn more, surly this must have something to do with the Haylin Dragon. He was sure of it. He turned to the infinite wall of books, scrolls and trunks.

His serpent eyes closed, Chase's senses sharpened as his nostrils flared. At first it felt far, echoing in the void. A murmur of the dead, he could feel its power slithering in dark tresses. He honed in on it, focusing on the knowledge he sought out. The incoherent whispers slithered themselves into his ears, layered over themselves in a harsher tone the more he closed in, words too hard to make out layer over and over themselves, until it was so loud it became heart pounding. It pulled him into a depth as he felt almost consumed.

_THUD_!

Chase stepped back suddenly with a gasp, into a shelve rattling it roughly. His arm still outstretched as he had forgotten himself in some sort of trance. He panted lightly as his long black bang slipped over his right eye. The candle waved as if a breeze had fallen down the path.

An omen? His outstretched hand focused into a knuckle cracking tight fist. Eyes sharp like daggers darted to the dusty stone floor at what had fallen.

A chest had fallen. A small wooden trunk covered in tightly bound dragon bone chains. The wood a deeply stained cherry brown, aged greatly. Just holding it may give one a splinter. 2 bands of metal over a curved wooden top with many brass coloured stones. A large lock over a silver clasp. It oozed magic.

He let out a gruff, almost in disgust. His armor clanked as he knelt down onto one knee, the sharped curved demonic armor bent into the floor as he reached for the chest. It snapped with a spark deflecting his hand like a slap, It threw it back behind his head.

Almond eyes widened for just a moment as they then came to set once more.

"Dashi.." Chase hissed in annoyance.

* * *

Chase almost stopped in stride as Ame stirred in his strong arms. He felt himself swallow as he looked down at her face, she was in a sweat.

The haylin power wanted out. He could feel it in her coiling and spinning with raw hate and rage. Her small body no matter how strong could not contain it. Dashi did all this just to keep one girl safe? Be it fun to have to her around the past short while. _Guilt makes man do strange things._

* * *

Chase looked down again at the small trunk again and huffed a sigh. It appears another secret Dashi was intending to keep from him, this along with his other adventures. He rubbed his stinging hand in his other as he focused in on the chest.

Many, many layers of complex magic, and dragon chains too keep even the most focused out. The knowledge he would seek was in there, that much he was certain.

It took a staggering 15 days for Chase Young to break the protection spells imbued on the chest. He was panting ragged, beads of sweat so large the made audible _pat_ noises when they fell on the ground below. His legs crossed and his head bowed as he meditated in front of the chest. His hands clasped in the "Dhyana Mudra" pose. He felt ragged, his hair clung to him and his armor felt so heavy as if the gravity in the halls had increased so much his bones would be crushed beneath their weight.

In order to break each seal placed on the chest, he had to focus on each mantra of his body, aligning it with one layer at a time.

He was past exhausted. Despite the countless years honing his senses and body. Travelling the world, and also defeating the strongest warriors humanity had to offer him. Despite the close calls, bloody battles and taxing fights. This was its own strife.

His focus could not be broken for even a moment, it must maintain level and true or the dragon chains keeping the intelligence in would surley repel him out.

The tips of his fangs gaped as he openly panted, the last layer of the seal was upon him. He felt stiff and fatigued, all muscles so tense it was painful. His brows furrowed as he aligned his Chi one last time. The last seal was just as powerful as all others before it combined.

He lost himself in it. He plunged beneath the surface, Dashi's glow could be felt, as he breached the surface, that old familiar friend. He could feel _him_, that after glow he would give you just by being within his presence. His tight brows softened as his mouth settled. It was like eating something bitter. That good that Dashi gave him, the good Chase had abandoned for glory. He swallowed thickly as he felt himself fall forward, too tired to stop himself. The last layer of the magic exploded in a brilliant golden glow consuming the narrow hall.

_Cha-... A whisper?_

_Chase... A call?_

Chase. No, a command.

* * *

His spirit left him, falling down a well to a memory he had long since forgotten. Long long ago. With a rich sunset that painted the sky in brilliant yellows and oranges, that faded to the crass purples of the coming night.

That's right, Dashi had told him about what it was he was looking for, Dashi gave him the knowledge so long ago. Here in the sunset lit summit of a forest back home..

Within that memory he had submerged into his past self, spry and young, only 23. Sitting at a campfire with Grand Master Dashi outside a smoldering fire. Dashi was telling him something, crickets fell back into sound as white noise faded.

He was trapped listening into his old body, unable to reach out and grace his long gone friend once more. He could hear his own old thoughts back then within his mind, layer over his own at bay voice.

"What is going on?" He called out in his own mind, unable to control his bodies movement.

"I must have broken the last seal, I'm certain of this." He breathed as Dashi seemed to be speaking.

"I had forgotten about this day. How am I here? I barely any of this remember!"

Chase stifled himself as he immersed himself into the sort of dream he was under. Dashi's voice sounded like he was underwater as Chase struggled to hold on to the memory. Emotions seemed to be overflowing through his younger self.

"Dashi what are you trying to show me?" Chase cursed within a silent body, unable to fully understand still.

The fire popped as Chase allowed himself to soften, he could feel the emotions of his past self. Melancholy, and deeply sympathetic. Something he almost could not remember being. Even seeing this scene he could not place it. He had forgotten.

"The moment I looked that kid in the eyes." Dashi spoke, the first words he had spoken that was coherent to Chase, he gasped loudly at hearing his friends voice clearly for the first time in centuries.

_That kid?_ Who is he talking about? He felt his hands in his host body go sweaty as they curled closed over his thighs. It was hard to focus on his words, his eyes grew almost blurry for a moment. Leaving Dashi to look at the half dead fire.

"You never told me her name." He felt himself say. "Her? Who is her?" His eyes left the fire to look back at Dashi, his features looked slightly surprised, Dashi swallowed what looked like something sad. But it faded, as did the last bit of the sun.

"I named her Ame, like the rain." He smiled.

* * *

SO I MADE A PLAYLIST, really quickly for jacks club its on spotify titled Spicer

Katnappe is listening to the song on the train = i love it feat charli xcx

When Jack enteres the club its playing CorsetTheme by Teddyloid


End file.
